Rise of the Snows
by ArtyQ50
Summary: Sequal to Cheating Death Amia is dead, Midna is gone forever, and a war is raging between Hyrule and it's neighboring countries What will Link do with the loss of a dear friend? Please R&R! Yeah and I know my summary sucks, but just read it!
1. The Havens

Rise of the Snows

ArtyQ50 presents to you:

AN: Hi, I am glad for all the reviews in my past stories and the story that I had published. Wantaco you are my most favorite author EVER! You've given me the ideas to keep on writing, thanks muches to you!

Oh and I do feel bad for Ganondorf, so his last words were or so I think were "Oh shit" ha ha, he does die in the games all the time. Sniffs, pooe Ganny.

Oh just to tell you Snow people have accents, they sound errrr- Snowish, but it's definitely not American/Hylian!

Disclaimer: I don't wanna start, I don't own LoZ, but I do own my cat Tippy….lol

The Havens

_I am dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, I've died I'm dead I'm gone…._

Wh-what? Where the hell am I?

She was floating in a small white canoe, perfect for her size, floating along a wide golden colored river.

This room was dark and had black colored cave walls, with water dripping down them. Only a few torches lit up the area ever so often.

The canoe swayed and continued down the river. The girl looked all over for signs of life, but there was nothing except for the bats hanging from the ceiling and the occasional torches.

An echoing voice was heard, it sounded golden, and warm, yet frightening for a peaceful voice to be in such an area.

It sounded like a light spirits voice, all the pain in this persons mind seemed to fade away.

The voice called out, "Come do not fear, _Amia_". The woman stared looking for the voice.

She lurched forward, as the tip of the canoe hit the bank of a soft wet gold and black mix of sand.

She stepped out of the canoe, sand squishing beneath her feet.

Amia looked around curiously, but her curiosity stopped once she seen a tall pale figure lurking in the shadows.

It was wearing a white cloak with brown hair jutting out from it's face and green eyes gazing back at her.

Startled she asked, "Am am I dead?" Hoping this was the right question to ask this mysterious person.

He shrugged saying, "Were am I, and who are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's what I just asked you!"

"Not really, heck If I know if your dead, I don't even know were I am, first I was ordering people to _get out_ , then I was put in this weird place!"

The two peoples bickered back and forth for over five minutes when, "Stop it you two!" The golden echoed voice yelled out of no where.

Both being startled looked around everywhere shrugging at each other giving the look of ' I didn't say that, did you?'

"I know you are scared, but Amia" The golden voice said.

"Amia…?" The man asked staring at her.

"Amia you _are dead_ Ayden-"

"Ayden! Hmmm" Amia thought

"Uggh, you two do not recognize each other!" The golden voice yelled, a weird gust of wind came, and it knocked the hood down on the man's cloak, revealing a snow pale face, and bright green eyes like Amia's.

This Ayden person, drew up his hands and pulled the cloak hood back up to his face, his hands had those funny fingerless gloves on, a gray color.

Amia screamed recognizing her _brother_ she was not the last Snow, it was just those two, brother and sister.

She ran towards him hugging him nearly cutting off his breath. He hugged her back, recognizing her two.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Amia said taking off the hood.

"Me to…only really you are…!"

"I escaped the night before the _gas _hit-"

"Gas?" Amia asked.

"Amia-"Ayden was about to start but the golden voice spoke, revealing herself as a goddess.

She smiled; "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you both have little time, especially you Ayden" She started.

"Ayden you are not dead, Amia you are…I just brought you here because I need the both of you!

Amia you practically just died, lets review" The Goddess said.

Amia looked down at her chest were Ganondorf stabbed her, there was nothing there except old dried blood and plastered clothes to her pale skin. The wound was healed, thankfully.

The Goddess finished telling Ayden and reminding Amia about the fight with Ganondorf.

" I am very happy for your sacrifice Ams, but something more is needed from you both, a war is arising in a few years or so. It is coming from the neighboring countries of Mayros and Temar.

(Just to let you know Mayros and Temar are countries near Hyrule, but they are all crossed off by the Mountains, Death Mountain and Snowpeak's mountains.)

"Once an Avalanche happens in the Snow area, the war will start and those people will be warned, and be starting a super army, thousands to tens of thousands of people."

Ayden and Amia exchanged glances, _War, joy first Ganondorf, now a war…!_

"Amia, I will give you a second chance at life, only with this you must complete the task I ask of you, you both. Amia…you will lose some of your most _important_ memories, but I think there is a way of getting them back, like going to a specific spring." She explained.

Ayden sat in the sand, Amia just listened to the Goddesses words of wisdom.

"Example of memory losing, killing Ganondorf for instance!" She said.

"Killing Ganondorf wasn't important, it was a chore or just plain fun…all the blood!" she said laughing, and remembering.

"_Snows_, kill for fun" The Goddess murmured under her breath.

The Goddess walked over to Amia, blowing a funny golden ball of magic towards her body…and once again she had life.

Feeling kinda dizzy and weak, she fell to the ground. "I'm fine, wow, for skin color us Snows are pale, I changed from dead pale to Snow pale!" She laughed. Apparently she didn't forget much…maybe.

"Like there was a difference!" Ayden laughed.

All of a sudden Amia fell asleep in the sand.

"Symptoms." The Goddess proclaimed.

Ayden laughed, then asking, "Did she forget about me?"

"I don't know were just going to have to find out, but in the mean time, I can tell you what you two are supposed to do._" _The Goddess said.

"Ayden you and Amia will be teleported into a land so different from Hyrule, an land called Mayros

you will enter from Death Mountain. These people look similar to Hylians/humans, there will be camps and other things. Like dragons, goblins, ghouls, Mayros people, Temar people, and trapped Gorons, they have to be pretty powerful to get at least twenty Gorons."

Ayden nodded, listening intently.

"But first I must train you both, I've got a feeling you haven't been around your Snow culture lately, well, they fight and they fight hard, there weakness is a gas made with something in the Goron mines and the Rocky areas of the Death Mountain areas. Well I will train you how to speak fluently in Snow, and how to write very good. I will also teah you how to use your power better!" The Goddess said smilng.

Ayden winced, and zapped some lightening out at the walls, the Goddess smiled.

"You do not know all of it do you…?" She asked.

"I guess, I don't know?" Ayden said, he wanted to learn badly about his past and how to truly fight like a Snow, and use his powers right!

Amia had woken, and listened to there conversation, but was mad when she heard this.

"But no girls are able to fight…Amia you need to disguise as a guy, I give you this" The Goddess threw a funny round poky thing to Amia, she put it in her arm, and automatically she sounded like a guy. (Yeah kinda weird right, but it's the world of make-believe!)

"Joy, so I have to act manly!" She said taking out the funny round thing from her arm.

The Goddess gave Amia a white cloak much like Ayden, "I do not have the power to give you the true Snow skin were you can with stand extreme cold against your feet!" The Goddess said.

Finally the question came out from Ayden, "Were exactly are we anyways?"

"The Havens, a place were very important people go when they have passed away….liek Link, or you for instance!" The Goddess said smiling.

The Goddess gave the brother and sister a _red tinted armor_, perfect for there size.

A few months later Ayden and Amia were trained, Amia did have a power also, but she did not know what it was or how to use it, because she hasn't had the _phase_ yet.

Ayden and Amia were amazingly great fighters, powerful, and strong. Over the time of been more like a Snow. There brown adapted hair turned into the true color, a white white white snow pale color.

"Oh, before you both go out to Mayros, I wanted to say, You Snows kill for the pleasure of it, thats why along time ago they wanted to have a war with you."

Those words rang threw there heads.

Touch ups

Ayden and Amia are the only related brother and sister, all the other brothers and sisters of theres were adopted.

Ayden would be considered king, because the are in the royal blood line of the Snows.

There descendants will be revealed soon in the remaining chapters, but we can't just let it be Ayden and Amia…we've got to have Link in here!!

ArtyQ50

Please R&R!!


	2. Farshaw Spring

Rise of the Snows

Link

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ!! Oh and this story is a little bit confusing.!!

5 months later, Amia and Ayden learned Snows, how to fight, speak, and their story line on how they became _Human-Like._

This chapter takes place when Amia and Ayden were in the Havens with the Goddess.

ArtyQ50

Link had returned to Ordon after telling Zelda the news about there deaths. The Ordon people were waiting for him and congratulating him for his journey and coming home safely, what they didn't know is about Amia. No one knew except the people she hung out with, which was barely anyone.

He thanked them, but for the next hour he sulked in his basement corner.

His eyes were bloodshot, for thinking so hard and maybe even crying personally over the thought about never being able to see Amia and Midna again.

_The fact that I'll never be able to see them again, Midna just maybe Midna, but no more Amia, she's dead and gone, but so is the evil she killed._ Link thought.

He had fallen asleep down in his basement, but had woken from a nightmare. It went like this…

The first scene was of a bright light and blood everywhere, fire burned bodies, and the sound of swords clashing against each other could be heard.

Second scene was of two men heavily guarded in a light red-tinted armor, both with white hair jutting out from there decorated armor.

Third scene was of lightening, flashing, then of a thousand ghosts, and a tracker, human tracker.

The fourth scene was the worst, Link and one of those heavily guarded men wrestling, to death possibly. The red tinted man was winning against Link, but Link had over powered him, and was ready, Link had ripped of the helmet and blood went everywhere.

Link had woken, sweat dripping down his face. He sighed walking up the ladder and sitting in front of the fireplace.

His eyes reflected the flames, his face getting warm. But soon after anger raged threw his body.

His eyebrows pulled together and his hands clenched into fists, and he flung his Ordon sword at the door. It wobbled back and forth as it stuck there.

He stared at it, for a minute there he thought he saw a reflection of Amia, he turned around thinking Amia would be there.

But there was no one, nothing, absolutely nothing. It had became quiet except for the crackle of the flames.

Link rolled his eyes, and leaned back, pounding the floor boards over an over.

Until one board broke.

He stared at the hole it made, his eyes grew wide with anger and curiosity. He crawled over to the hole, noticing a red bag, pulling it out of the hole and putting the board back, he dumped the bag's contents out.

It rolled across the floor, a small crystal ball with funny markings etched into it. H stared at it.

"I need to go to Castle Town…the fortune teller will know what this thing is?!" He said aloud, running outside and jumping down the ladder. Grabbing and awaking the sleeping Epona, and the two ran all the way to Hyrule.

A day later, Link waltz into Castle Town, it was like it had always been, the music playing and little kids running around, probably going to go play the STARgame.

He walked down past Agatha's castle, _Uggggh, I hate her, she is soooo annoying!_

Link walked into the fortune tellers place (I forgot her name!) She smiled and they talked for a while, until Link brought up the reason on why he was here.

"Ok then, show it to me" She said, Link gave her the crystal ball.

She scanned it over, "Well it's not like my crystal ball, in fact it isn't even a crystal ball, it's _Saleems Gas_."

"What is Saleems Gas?" Link asked.

"A gas substance used to weaken a Snow's body, they are extremely amazing fighters! Drop it….drop it on the floor!" The fortune teller said, handing I back to Link to drop it.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it! I want to show you something"

Link dropped the ball, it smashed into a few big chunks, but a weird gassy fume came up, however it wasn't effecting them.

"Ahhhhhh, so I see you've been around a…female Snow, have you not?" She asked, Link nodded yes in response.

"See here Link, _Saleems gas_ was made by the cannibals of Ezera, they were worried about the Snows population, and the succeeded in creating a weakness for them."

"Cannibals?" Link asked.

"Yes, not really cannibals, but they live in Ezera, a country not far from Ordon, they only use there teeth to hunt, so we just call them cannibals."

"Oh" Link murmured.

"Yes, well the Gerudos heard about the Snows also, and the Saleems Gas, they bought as much as they could from the cannibals. That's how the Snow population…shall we say got extinct?!" She said smirking.

Link didn't like those words, _Someone wanted to get rid of someone so bad, they made a gas to weaken them!_

Link thanked her, but before he was about to leave she said, "Link, theres something you must know, your old friend and her people, they used to kill for fun…and pleasure…I think it was a very smart move to kill there race!"

Link left, more angry then he had came in. He left back for Ordon, then thought about going up to the Snow temple, and exploring that place.

So him and Epona went all the way up to Snowpeak. He left Epona around the Zoras.

_

* * *

_

Later up at Snowpeak…

"Here Link, you get lost, better you snowboard then walk!" Yeto said, handing Link an ice board.

"Thanks"

"You race now?" Yeto asked, Link shook his head 'no'.

Link snow boarded his way up one of the peaks, till finally he was truly lost. And when your lost, you'd eventually find it, the temple of the Snows that is...

Link's ears and feet were numb, he walked, each step he took, it hurt more and more.

Over three hours of searching, Link found it. The temple's bell steeple was easy to see. He smiled, and ran towards the castle, opening the doors with ease. Already he was starting to warm up.

Link explored this huge castle, going threw all the room, he seen chunks of crystal glass, it was Saleems Gas, broken. Till finally Link found his way to the basement, what he had been looking for.

He lit his lantern, looking at all the dead and frozen bodies, what a sight. All frozen and toppled onto each other, nearly almost 5,000 people dead, barely anyone knew who they were, except by the names of Snows: People who kill for fun.

Link looked for the bell tower's doors. He seen them, who could miss them, he thought of that one man who wanted Midna and him to leave, apparently he had lightening as a power.

He was about to reach for the handle, when a huge shake came. He fell to the ground, an avalanche was coming. Link rushed for the door, pulling it open, thankfully he did, apparently he wasn't wanted here.

Snow had started filling up the Snow temple, breaking threw the stain glass windows, and already filling up the basement, covering all the dead frozen bodies.

He slammed the door shut, and breathed heavily.

"I'm going to DIE!!" Link yelled, moving forward. "Ow!" He yelled, Link was having a panic attack. His hat was stuck in the door. He was shaking, he didn't want to die.

Wind was rushing threw the room, snow was seeping threw the cracks under the door, the whole entire place will be covered in snow, Link needed to get out.

His eyes grew wide, the door was trembling as the snow was filling the area.

In the wind he heard something like, open the door, thank you, help us…open the door, we'll save you, help, thank you, free us, we will get you out…open the door!

Link had to open the door, for his stupid measly hat, but yet he didn't want to, who was the voices?

More and more snow was coming threw, it was soon covering his feet. He held his breath, and opened the door.

Snow oh so much snow poured in, but soon Link was in a safe place…no not the Havens.

Link was outside, snow rolled down the hills, like a flowing river, He was standing by the bell tower.

Big statues, like angels only they were scary looking angels, lined a walkway, sooner or later the avalanche had stopped.

And it started to snow again, all the snow began to pour out of the temple, and for some odd reason, the stain glass windows fixed them selves up.

"This place is magical, first it had been burned down, then it fixed itself, and now?!" Link said, staring down the angel walkway. Until some falling snow made a body shape, it looked like it wanted Link to come this way, he followed it.

But soon it zapped and disappeared. What Link saw was the most amazing thing ever.

Many stones were in this area, they had snow writing on them, blood, a light shade of blood was there. Link knew perfectly well were he was.

"The _graveyard_, were Amia and Ganondorf fought to the death." He looked around the area, a spring had formed there.

Link thought when these words ran through his head " And I heard Snows were raging with power!" He remembered Midna had said that.

He glared at the spring, something was sticking out of it. A sword not just any sword, Ganondorf's sword.

It was in the middle of the spring, Link decided to name it, "The _Farshaw_ Spring" Hr said aloud. Walking to it, passing the grave stones, he remembered in his dream about Amia and Ganny fighting in this place.

He looked closer in the spring, he fell to the ground on his knees. _So now I really know you are dead_!

He walked in the spring, there lay in it, was Amia's body, right in the middle of her body was Ganondorf's sword.

* * *

"Ayden! We need to get my body back, Goddess, you need to stop Link, he can't see me!" Amia yelled.

"Sorry Amia, but if he truly knows your dead, he won't suspect you as one of the soldiers…this is how it has to go!" The Goddess said.

Amia sighed, sill watching threw the water. The water in the bowl was able to see people and what there doing. She didn't want Link to see her, she was frozen in that spring's water, dead, and almost purple.

* * *

Link looked at her dead body, her brown hair waving in the water, there would be no way to get her out, the sword was stuck in the spring's floor.

He had to leave her there, all though he didn't want to. But then, something fell out of his bag, the ring, the ring of memories. Soon the water had funny lightening like lines in it. Link backed up, and left the spring, a little bit startled.

He walked all the way back, he didn't even know what he was doing. Untill he reached Hyrule, Epona was still in with the Zoras, Link had walked all the way back.

Zelda seen someone walking up to her, "Link!" She yelled rushing towards him.Link told her all about his journey threw the temple, and how he seen the body of his dead friend.

* * *

Amia wanted to hug Link so bad, wanting to cheer him up, "Zelda! How dare you! Help him for petes sakes!" Amia yelled.

* * *

"Link, it's ok, but were in a war right now…I am sorry, but I need you to stay here…help me round up soldiers" Zelda said.

Link was furious, she barely even listened to him, _all the people do is take take take take from Link, they don't give him anything! _Link was going threw one of those hard times again.

There, yes I know very very stupid chapter oh well


	3. Better ROOM!

AN: Yo peoples, I'm kinda sorry about the last two chapters, they were kinda gay! Oh and the thing in ((parenthes)) like that, is me expressing my feelings! Oh and I am terribly sorry for the looooong wait, my sister just graduated, and a while a go I was sick, I don't know how much I can type but, I'm at school!! school's out now...I can type for a while but getting on the computer is scarce, becuz were we move to in the summer...there is no computer!

Disclaimer: No, don't even start…I do….not..own..LoZ! -Eye twitches-

**Rise of the Snows**

Link looked, at Zelda, all anger raged threw his body. He wanted to hit her, _why, well maybe if you've just seen a dead body, of your best friend…maybe even…no never mind. __It doesn't matter anymore she's dead…_Link thought.

Zelda was talking about her wanting him to join the war until he said this almost an insult, "Why don't you Zelda, your capable!" He yelled.

She looked at him, her jaw dropped, "What…? L-Link, I'm I'm-"

"What surprised?" He said.

"Ummm, yeah I guess, what's gotten into you?"

"I just gotten back from the temple, and** walked** back, I tell you about Amia, then you say stuff about a war, and want me to be in it!" He yelled.

"Well will you be" She asked stubbornly, crossing her arms, and sticking her nose up high.

"YES!" He yelled and left, thinking about this.

"Good" She yelled, to his back, as he left her alone in the throne room, like she was before he had come.

* * *

He was mad, but after seeing Epona, miraculously appear, he felt better, kinda. He never knew he could ever feel soooo much anger. ((is this what it felt like to be Ganondorf…?))

Over a few weeks, Link had signed up along with all the other soldiers in Hyrule, but word spread that those 'enemy' countries had so many people, they could easily over take Hyrule.

Everyone was worried, even Zelda, there would be no way to keep her people safe, many were panicking again,

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Amia and Ayden screamed, as they hit the ground in Death Mountain.

"Ow, goodness, Ayden get off of me!" Amia said, pushing her brother off of her.

They both got up, in their heavy _red-tinted armor._ Looking for an army of some of Temar's people and what not.

They waited, and waited, and waited…((blaaaaaah...oh sorry blows bubbles))

"You miss him don't you?" Ayden asked her, dusk was falling upon them. She shrugged her shoulders, looking beyond Death Mountain's mountain tops.

"Do you think we'll get cought?" Amia asked, trying to avoid this conversation with her brother.

"I sure hope not! We'd probably be killed!"

The fact that a brother and sister were going into war, as spies, and the fact that they were the only two Snows left in Hyrule.

Sooner or later, they heard armor clank, the two siblings exchanged glances, a smile grew across there faces.

"Ready?" He asked, putting his helmet on.

"Able le ad i on?" She asked him in Snow, are _you_ ready?

She put her helmet on and her, guy sounding voice thingy in her arm. ((Yes very gay sounding, only so far I don't know what to call that thing))

They jumped down, into the walking army, over 100 people, they matched in easily. Ayden and Amia had put on there serious faces, scared and nervous, walking and following this group. They got to a base camp, seeming to have walked for hours! The man at the table asked of their names.

"Chase" Answered Ayden, then the man looked at Amia, she was blank, _oh no._

"Err- umm, Jeff!" She blurted out.

One man led them to there tent with a ruthless glare, thankfully it was just those two. He left.

"Jeff...out of all names you get Jeff!"

"Well...I know I've herd it before, oh yeah! It's that crazy idiot guy in Castle Town's name! Jeff...the survivor dude!" Amia blurted out.

Ayden stared at her blankly..."Oooooooh.'' He jumped on the cot, which was a bad thing to do, because he broke it, ripping threw the thin sheet on it, and collapsing the wood.

"Termites!" He shouted, Amia was laughing hysterically. ((How on earth would they know what termites were??))

Ayden looked around the room blankly, sitting in the broken cot. Amia stopped laughing, they both listened.

"Drums..." Ayden said, getting up from his spot, looking out the tent door in curiosity, Amia followed, but he shoved her back in. "I think you'd like to put your helmet on first if your going out?!" He said, while looking out the door, some of the soldiers were rushing to were the drums were coming from.

Amia thought _I might as well cut my hair short!_ Then she got an idea, she stared at her long white hair flaring out over her shoulders. A wide grin spread across her face, "Ayden...I have the _perfect_ disguise"

Ayden stared at her, "Brilliant! I'll have someone who looks, hoooooly cow Am-Jeff, I didn't think you'd cut it_ that_ short, you look almost exactly like me, except the fact that your skin is ummmm more girly-ish..." He said, with his eyes opened wide.

Amia looked at her hair on the ground, "Oh well, now I don't have to were that stupid helmet!" Ayden laughed, and they walked out following the crowd of soldiers.

((Just sooooo your wondering if your ever wondering this, Amia's armor is flat-chested...and girls have ummm yeah 00 so she looks fat in the armor))

Apparently the people Ayden and Amia had walked with were not Temar people, they were just a bit of the Mayros' army.

"Hey! who are these people?" Ayden asked one of the soldiers.

"Temar...soldiers...heard they was fierce fighters, them are the ones who get them gorons and dragons and what not...dang Hylians...won't get a chance to see da sun...!"

Ayden and Amia exchanged glances..."Saaaaaay, you two got _green_ eyes...not brown?!" the soldier said as they continued walking to the sound of the beating drums.

Amia stopped, the two boys bumped into her. "Watch it...whats so wrong with green eyes?" Amia asked the soldier.

The soldier seemed to have gulped, "Nottin, i just had ta point it out". Ayden looked at Amia, her hands clenched into fists. The soldier left them, kind of feeling awkward.

Ayden glared at his sister, jaw clenched, "Amia...lets go." They soon, herd them, not just them, but the roars of five giant golden colored dragons, fire breathing demons.

"I've never seen one before, and I didn't expect it to be now!" Amia said, as the fire reflected in her eyes and her brothers. ((it always seems to reflect alot of things, there eyes, maybe it's just snow-people's eyes))

"It's only been an hour and I can't stand it..." Ayden said, his jaw clenched again.

"Oh come on Chase...look on the bright side of things, your sleeping on the floor!" Amia said laughing, Ayden glared at her, "Oh don't remind me..."

The two walked back to there tent, Ayden stared at the pile of wood and white fabric, and started laughing. Amia sat down on hers, hoping it wouldn't break.

"Oh this is yours" Ayden said throwing a sock at her...

BAM

"Owwwwwww" Amia said, sitting on the pile of wood and tared up fabric, Ayden sat there laughing. "It's no longer funny, now were sleeping on the ground..." Amia said, as she got up from the broken cot. "Im going to go complain!"

"Jeff wait!" Ayden said, but she was already out the door and making her way to one of the captains. _This is not going to go very well_ thought Ayden.

Amia approached one, "Excuse me sir! but our cots have broke and there is no where to sleep"

"What bout' the ground?" Teh captain said.

Amia stared...her voice stern and she meant every word, "Give us a room now, or I will kill you myself, out in public!"

The captain stared and started laughing, Amia drew one of her daggers, and grabbed his neck colr and pushed him against the wall, with the other hand she pointed the dagger at his neck. "N...O..W!"

"O-oh ok, here take this key, go to the ti-"

"Save it...I know!" She said grabbing the key and turning around to find her brother. He stared at her "Crabby much?"

"I want a hot bath!! And a comfy bed! I want to actually get some sleep!" She shouted her eye twitching. ((Is it that time of a few weeks X-(..))

So they got mcu nicer room, in a tower, three rooms, 2 bed rooms, uno bathroom, sorry for how long this took, i edited so much of it though...bye!


	4. The dream

AN: I have nothing to say…but just read it!! oh and you people who are just reading and not replying...i will hunt you down and send my cat, Tippy, on you! Mwaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahaha

Disclama: ha ha like how I spelt it, I'm gonna put it out flat I like chocolate, and I don't own loz

Back with Link...

Link had spent a night at the castle, trying to stay away from Zelda as hard as possible. A few handfuls of Hyrule soldiers, handfuls meaning a hundred or more. But YOU know how many people the enemy has...

"Liiiiiiiink" yelled a familiar male voice, Link jumped out of the trees from were he was hiding, the man was...

_Ganondorf..._

Link was in awe, _How is he still alive? Amia Amia DID kill him right?_

But it wasn't just Ganondorf, there was a girl there, she was on her knees, kneeling by Ganon ((for short)) but facing Link. She had blood coming from her mouth. She had white hair, long ,flowing down to her shoulders, her eyes, black..._demon...evil killing evil?_.

Ganon pulled her hair back sharply, she looked dead, was Ganon just carrying a dead body around for fun? ((ha ha, he's lonely..lol)) No she was not dead, she blinked, and moved her eyes, were they glared at Link, Ganon had knife point at her neck, ready to kill her if Link took another step forward.

Her hands were tied behind her back, Link watched them both carefully. Ideas running threw his head, _Ganondorf is still alive, who is this girl is it a demon? I like chocolate, I want a my little pony colection...what the heck??_

Ganon pushed the girl down, awkwardly some armor rapped around her, it seemed to be the same armor that one person was wearing in his dream...((Wantaco...emo Link ha ha ha))

Link looked at her, she clenthced the dirt, trying to get up, but Ganon pushed her back down, his foot hitting her back, it made a funny noise, he broke her back. ((Ow hard kick))

Link herd his name, but all of a sudden this scene went wack-o.

A little girl maybe a round the age of two came out crying. She hugged Ganondorf's leg...((ok)) and Ganon said-

"_Amorai."_

Link woke up, "What a weird dream...Ganondorf has a kid? No, it's just a dream...but what on earth?" Link said, falling back to his pillow and going to sleep.

There readers, now remeber this dream it may come in handy


	5. Immortal

Rise of The Snows

AN: Very sorry for not getting on and writing more, but you know how hard it is to write stuff during the summer. Oh thanks for all the reviews and added to favorites things!! You guys make me so very happy. I think this story will be better then the last one. Am I taking up your time…sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Since I'm in the mood to type, I'll write this. I.do.not.own.The.Legend.Of.ZeldaBut I do own, Amia, Ayden, Theo, Tristan, and Asuncion, also all the other Snows people and there temple!! ((I also own a wii)).

She smiled as she seen it, she'd been looking for it for who knows how long. Her brother Theo, wasn't far behind. She raced for the doors, she matched perfectly...white thick fur, great for living in such cold places. Eyes the color green, able to see apparently better in this bright land.

* * *

You all may wonder who this is...well lets stick to the facts, it's a girl. She has a brother named Theo, and she seems to be a wolf. Could she be a Snow...nooo Snows are humans! But they do have those funny green eyes...oh well we'll think about this later..

* * *

Her paws hit the ground as she gracefully ran across the snowy plain. This girl looked at the doors, they seemed to have been tampered with, not a few days earlier.

"Damn!"...she mumbled, "I missed him...uggh..only if Theo could run a little faster.." Then she howled for Theo..no reply.

She pulled the doors open, it was a struggle, but she did it. Her paws, pink and padded, squished against the stone floor.

"So this is what I missed...it looks like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory to me...I'm glad I stayed back!" She sniffed the area..clearly the _prince_ had been here, yet so had two others. A male and female, Hylian and a Twili??

She made her way to the basement...looking at the dead bodies. Her mind went blank, she was expecting _people.._well ALIVE people anyways.

She looked at the dead bodies, untill she heard someone come down the basement steps. Her eyes grew wide.

Whoosh...she transformed into a human, and pretended to be one of the dead bodies, except ehr pupils weren't dialated like the rest of theres. She luckily still had pupils in her eyeballs. The person was clearl a man...he had a funny green hat on and a green tunic to match it. He looked at all teh bodies, and seemed to have taken hours.

She layed there waiting and waiting fo rhim to leave. She wanted to kill him, he was tresspassing on her peoples properties..then again all he was doing was looking at them. As if he was looking for _someone...or something._

She thought.._He can't be the prince...he's deffinatley not what I expected...then again he's seen death many times...I wonder if he knows I'm here...alright if he's the prince he'll confess, if not I'll kill him, its the best thing to do, and anyways...wait a sec._

She could smell him now..he was right by the pile of bodies were she was.

He was Hylian...he was Link...althought she didn't know that, she's a Snow...and they kill for fun, fisrt chance she had, se jumped for him, but then there was a big earth quake and she missed, he ran into the old bell tower. Afraid...? Or worried about the shake? Who knew but in those few seconds...snow piled in the place...she stayed..but a few minutes later it was gone...all gone. The bodies wiped out and gone.

It was an _avalanche..._

"_Asuncion?..._I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Theo" She said.."You never howled back!"

His eyes met hers...and he started to laugh "Yupp, I was right, you found it first...but were are they? Please don't tell me you _ate them_, did you?" Theo asked chuckling.

"No...Theo there _dead!"_

He stopped chuckling, "Even the prince? What about the princess?"

"I don't know, but if I stick to my wolf-ish instict, I think there both still alive..." Asuncion said, transforming back into a wolf, and so did her brother, Theo.

"Did you see a Hylian ,Theo?" She asked.

"No..why?" Theo said.

"Why would a Hylian travel waaaaaaay up here...just to see the dead bodies...he was here before..this Hylian and the prince!"

"Interesting" Theo said with an un-amused tone. "How did all 5,000 Snows die anyways?" Theo asked

"Anaphaleptic shock...then fatal wounds after that" Asuncion answered..then asking "Wheres Tristan?"

"Ha Ha I never knew you cared so much about him?" Theo said as they started walking up the stairs in wolf form, heading for the outside.

"He's my husband! Of course I care for him!"

"Ah great here we go with the romantic crap..and how you first met scene" He said mocking her.

They made there way out, she stopped Theo when the hairs on her back went up and she started to growl...it was that Hylian again, he was down by the Angels. ((Remeber that funny hallway with the Angels lined up then it lead to the graveyard, and the Farshaw Spring))

They both started growling, Asuncion was about to charge, but Theo stopped her.

"I don't think he's a threat to us A"

"Really?" She growled, her teeth bare, she sounded blood thirsty. Then the Hylian left after a few minutes, he walked slowly, sadness plauged his face. Then the two white wolves charged to were he was...the spring.

"Tristan!" Asuncion yelled he was there looking into the water of the spring. ((All three are Snows...just to tell you, and they are in wolf form)) Theo and Asuncion stopped dead in there tracks and stared at what he was looking at.

"No!" Theo mumbled, "We're to late...one has already died, we can't let that happen to the other one!"

Tristan stared at the body, _How brutal..._

"Lets get her out! I can't stand another look! She's as purple as...as...as purple as us Snows can get!" Theo yelled. Jumping in the shallow water. Then the other two wolves followed.

((These wolves are much bigger then Link's size as a wolf, so there stronger))

Tristan rapped his teeth around the sword, and pulled up, it came out but barely. Then Theo and Asuncion gently lifted up the dead body. Tristan had no need for the sword so he put it back in the crack it was in.

Asuncion turned into a human, looking at the dead body of the girl...Amia. She kneeld next to her, cradling her head.

"No..no...no! You weren't supposed to die! Your supposed to be an _immortal_ like Tristan!"


	6. Flash BACK!

AN: OH MY GOSH I AM SO Dumb

Here are my edits!!

-Amia and Ayden DO NOT have snow white hair...yet

-Theo's name is actually Leo

- Amia and Ayden WERE NOT trained in the Havens on how to fight, they both already knew...only Amia wasn't quite trained by the Snows. Because she was around 18 when she was captured, and for her to learn how to fight it is law that girls of the Snows are trained at age 20.

-And that last chapter is were Link went to the Snow Temple and saw Amia's dead body…in other words chapter…2.

I am not going to write a disclaimer…you all get it anyway I mean seriously, nobody owns LoZ…oh wait that was kinda like a disclaimer…

So yeah back to the little spies...in other words Amia and Ayden...

Amia fell in the bed..."Ahhhh comfy" She said aloud. Sinking her head into a pillow...and fell asleep.

In the morning they could hear swords clattering and sheilds banging...it seemed that everyone was practicing.

"Ayden? Wake up!" She said throwing a pillow on his face. It stayed there...he didn't move..."WAKE UP AYDEN!" She yelled.

He mumbled something..."Fine! Chase wake up!" He got up...

"I was waiting for you to say my name and wake me up! Jeez becasue of you Jeff we'll be late for breakfest!!" He said laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" She said in a sarcastic tone, and grabbed her pillow and walked back to her room.  
_I wonder if there are people still alive..._ She thought. And looked back towards Ayden he was finally out of bed.

Then she thought of Link, she didn't want to be in Mayros or temar or, werever they are, she didn't want to be here much longer. Surrounded by a bunch of guys, probably all unmarried. She shivered at the thought and gagged.

"Blech...gross thoughts...bad _memories_" She said shutting her door. _I'll leave for Hyrule today, Ayden can follow if he wishes, but I can't stand having Link NOT knowing...and if Ayden comes Link can meet him. _A smile grew across her face.

She looked out the window...there were horses there, but that was a long drop. She could climb from the roof on down. She had little time left, Ayden could be out...she woke him so he could follow. She grabbed her armor and threw it down in a blanket.

Strapped her sword to belt, which worked okay as a sheath, who knows maybe she'd need it later. She jumped to the lower roof, surprisingly she was quiet. She stopped at one of the windows, and listened in on a conversation.

"So I hear there is a small group, a scout group going out to Hyrule, what are they going to do anyways." One man asked.

"I hear there going to destroy people who fight back to there command!" the one man said laughing.

"Oh no" Amia said mumbling and then she jumped down the few feet, looked at the horse. And glared at it in the eyes...  
"You will be nice to me horsey, and promise you'll live threw this!" The horse winnied.

"Alright and all your horsey friends to!" She said jumping on it with the bag of armor. "Yah!" She got out of the camp, surprisingly unoticed. Except Ayden did.

"Amia? Ah crud! AMIA...Jeff?" Ayden said looking out the window..."Oh" he said. Grabbing his armor and sword and he jumped down. It didn't hurt, he grabbed the horse and ran out after her.

"I was waiting for you" She said looking at Ayden.

"Yeah right, thanks alot for waiting, why are we leaving anyways?"

"I need to tell Link something!"

"Did you forget about the part that he thinks your dead!?" Ayden asked.

She mumbled oh, and they kept on trotting down the path following the mountains. "We'll reach Ordon soon...why are you in your armor?"

"err-" He said shrugging his shoulders.

Amia didn't have many memories her younger brother and her only blood related one. She wanted to ask him questions, just because she didn't remeber it didn't mean she was the only one who could.

"Ayden, what were our parents like?"

He smiled, "Amia...they were like any normal people...except for the fact that they were king and queen..."

''What?!" She said looking bewildered.

"Yeah, and that means...th-that means..."

"Your sole heir Ayden! You get to rule over us!"

His smile left, "Think...were the only two people left, whats the point of ruling over, princess?"

She laughed, "True, but now I can't boss you around...even if I'm older!" She said.

"Amia...do you rember much about that night?" Ayden asked.

"What night" She said dumbly.

He gawked at her, "Are you serious the night you were taken, and everybody was killed!!"

"Oh" She mumbled, "No I don't and I do not want to! All I rember is the faint screams of little children and glass breaking and the sound of Troy's blood on the floor!" She said, it all seemed to come out so fast, she sighed.

"Where were you anyways?" She asked him.

"I was off in training at the Peaks with _Tristan_!" He said.

"Whose Tristan?" She asked

"An old friend of mine...I can't belive you don't know him, he's _Troy's_ brother!" Ayden said.

"Oh, well I guess the t's make sense! Troy had a brother?"

"Yes, I bet he's dead like everybody else, Amia does it ever accur to you that we are the last people on these Earth of a long gone group of Snows?!" He asked.

The Mountains had started to end, they were making way to Ordon.

"Yes it does...wait I'm getting something!" She said.

"getting something, what?" He asked.

"Shut up, let me think!" She said pressing her fingers to her temples. "Ayden I _do_ remember the night...I think my memories are coming back again!" She said.

"Well tell me!" Ayden said. "This trip is going to last a while so you might as well tell me something intresting!"

* * *

((Ok you guys, she remebers fully on how she was captured it could have more details then the one I told you in Cheating Death becasue I did change some things around! Now there is going to be no speaking parts of Ayden and Amia, it's like you fell back into time as if you were her.))

I felt his warm arms rap around my waist, I turned over to Troy and smiled. Sooner or later I fell to sleep, Troy and I had been ingaged for over a month. We'd met like most peopel ahd met, they bump into eachother and start talking, no to menchin he's one of the nobles sons.

I loved him right when our eyes met, but what I didn't know is that all that love would be turned around and be put into hate for what was going to come.

I was sleeping peacfully, until I heard noises, I opened my eyes, Troy's arm was over me in a protective stance. I asked what was wrong but he said nothing, he was listing to what the people were saying.

We all of us, we meaning every single one, only knew the language of Snow. Not Hylian...or Gerudo or whatever these people were saying.

((The Snows are going to be talking in Snow, so the Thieves can't understand them, and the Snows can't understand tehm either.))

"Gerudo!" Troy whispered back to me, he grabbed his sword by the table, and came back to me. He could see the worry in my eyes. Until then he said something that I wanted him to hold back.

"Amia...there looking for _you!"_ My heart sank, adrenaline was pumping through out my body.

"Why me?" I asked in fright, he shrugged his shoulders. Then unsuspectingly the door kicked open, then the nightmare started.

It wasn't Ganondorf if your wondering...It was just one of his thieves...

Troy threw the sword at him, how could that person be so stupid, he dropped dead right there.

"Amia go out the window" Troy said, rushing towards the window and pulling it open,

you could see flames bursting threw the other windows, and hear people screaming. It was horrible, Troy was grabbing me and was about to hoist me down untill, something grabbed him.

I turned around and screamed. Yes, I screamed, there is no problem with that I was 18 and scared out of my mind, I hadn't even reached training!

They held his sword to his throat, and backed up, another walked and grabbed me, pointing a sword at me.

"If you move, she will die!" he said. Amia and Troy exchanged glances, what exactly were they saying?

Troy mouthed, don't move. He could understand the key words and that was it. He stayed still.

"Troy!" I yelled tears were filling my eyes, I was scared, who are these people. They brought out a small glass ball, and threw it on the ground. One of them said 'oops' in a sarcastic tone and the other laughed. They said check and they held something to my eye, it was a funny looking mirror. They yelled 'she's it', what I noticed in the mirror was just my eye, instead of green it reflected a yellow hue.

Troy's knees buckled under him, and thats when they killed him, we can skip the gore part...Soon after this weird smell came from the glass ball, like gass, my eyes rolled up. I started to feel faint, then I fell to the ground, Troy's blood touching my hand. My hands started to shake, I thought the gas was affecting me.

Untill another guy walked into the room ((Ganondorf)) He cowered over her. She was still alive but felt very dizzy and tired. The worst part was that he stepped around to the back of her head.

'You'll not die trust me' he said. The only words I really knew were not and die. His arm wrapped around my neck, I reached up trying to stop him from choking me. But it was to late, and I was already to weak. He choked me until I fainted...

the end, for that chapter...anyways I'm going to go to Valley fair with my church group yaaaaaaay!! I'm very excited!


	7. Ayden

AN: I'm sooo sorry, it's been so long since I've been on the computer, thanks for all the reviews! Ok now that you guys have seen my edits. And all other things…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a shiny new iPod Classic 80 gb!!

* * *

Over an hour of talking...

"My butt hurts!" Ayden complained. Amia laughed at him.

"Ayden, what were _we_ like as kids, I mean you seem to be the sane one of this family…"

"You were an annoying older sister…oh once you pushed me down the stairs. Then I threw you threw the window. My favorite story is when you decided to steal all my blankets and pillow, from my bed, and throw them out. So I cut your hair and you had a big bald spot for a few months."

Her eyes were wide. "Yeah right I wasn't like that!"

"Oh yeah, you were worse." Ayden said with a tiny grinn on his face.

"Ha ha...ok what about us being teenagers?" She asked him.

"That would be horrible to explain, but you were mad when I became taller then you so we were at eachothers throats for a week. Mom had to keep on total sepparte boundaries. Oh and you didn't want to share a room with me, but you did anyways, so you threw my stuff out the window, and made tape for the boudaries, of course you got the bigger half."

Amia sat there laughing. "But your no longer taller then me now!"

Ayden laughed, "Really" He got off his horse. So did she, she looked at him.

"Oh.."She said nervously. "See, I am taller then you, by a whole entire foot, you didn't realize that you had to _look up_ at me!"

She smiled, "But I know I'm faster then you!" She said jumping on her horse, and he copied, she was ahead, untill they soon reached Ordon.

"A _Tree_...he...lives in a tree??" Ayden said laughing.

Amia climbed up the ladder, and opened the door, calling out his name. "Link?" LINK" She shouted.

"Oh...APPLES!" Ayden said, going to eat apples.

"Ayden, don't eat his food!"

crunch, "Too late!" He said with his mouth full. Amia rolled her eyes. He's not here...

She ran out of the house climbed down th eladder and waite dfor Ayden. "Why can't you girls just jump?" He said taking a leap of faith down.

"We'll ask people were he is!" She said determined to find him. She came up to a girl, with weird pointy hair. (Illia)

"Umm, wheres Link" She asked. Illia looked at her then at Ayden, she smiled wide. Amia frowned. Illia giggled.

"Ok then nevermind." Amia said turning. Illia looked back at Amia, "Are you to married?"

Ayden started laughing. "NO! We're brother and sister! Now were is Link or..or I'll umm stab you!" Amia growled.

"He's at Hyrule castle" Illia said, then turned to Ayden. "Hi...my name is Illia..who are you, I see your not maried I don't mean to point things out but nore am I!"

"He's not gonna tell you his name!" Amia growled grabbing Ayden's horse and they rode of to Hyrule.

((Lets say Amia never cut her hair, so she still looks like a girl, otherwise that messes up me story!))

"Jeez, it's just normal conversation, Amia!"

"Umm, Ayden no it's not she wanted to marry you for goodness sake!" She said in a matter-o-fact-o tone.

"Oh" He said.

They reached Hyrule, riding there horses in town, a boy came and put ther horses in the stables.

Soem people stared at them others stopped and pointed. "It's like we're aliens" Amia whispered only for Ayden to hear.

He shook his head in agreement. They reached the castle. "Ow!" Amia looked at her right hand. Her heart pounded. There was a scar the skin raised in perfect straight lines forming three triangles, in other words a triforce.

She rubbed it, "Ayden...I lost the first one but get me a black fingerless glove, for my right hand. please." She said heading up the stairs. Ayden glared and turned around looking for a place that sells fingerless gloves.

He found one, a girl his age was running she looked bored, untill she seen him. Her expression changed. He walked towards her.

"Let me guess, are you lost?" She said with no sign of happiness. She was wearing gloves and a hat. She had pale skin, and was wearing high boots, thin chains draped across her front body holding a sword in the back.

"No, I need-"

"A glove, yeah I know." She said handed him a black right hand fingerless glove.

"Thanks." Ayden said.

"Wait" She called out. "Come here" He turned around and looked at her. She froze, "Give me your hand" He put his hand on the table. She took a knife, carved in the handle were letters, _Snow letters._

"What are you doing!" Ayden said. "Look at me again" He looked at her eyes, the same simple green shade like his.

She took the knife and cut his hand. He growled. "Your not him..." She mumbled.

"Whose him?" He asked.

"Well you look alot like him, whats your name?" She asked.

"Chase" He said holding his bleeding hand.

"Oh then your not him.." She whispered.

"Why, whats his real name?"

"_Real?_ name? Well his name is Ayden."

Ayden's jaw dropped. "I _am_ Ayden..."


	8. Shayd

AN: We'll go right to the chapter, cause I know your all excited!

* * *

She ran up the stairs. To were Zelda would be sitting. She wasn't there. Just guards talking.

"Hey, you, girl! Stop!" One guard said. She stopped and looked at them.

"Where's Link?" She asked.

"We can't give you that kind of information, mam." The other guard said.

"_You won't win this war without my help other wise Link will be dead!"_ She yelled, maybe involving Link's life would let her go threw.

"All right, top of the stairs 3rd room to the left!" The guard said. As soon as she left Zelda came in.

"What was all that noise?"

She stopped and looked at the door. This time she knocked. She opened the door it creaked open. No one was in there.  
"He's not here" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Link! How was bow practice?" A guard asked him.

"Terrible." He mumbled. As he slowly walked to the kithcen to get some food.

"Oh yeah, Link, someone was looking for you, a girl, actually" The guard said.

"A girl?--I thought I told you to send all the fans out! My hand hurts from all the autographs!" He yelled.

"Oh sorry, well she's going to your room."

"Oh well thats just great!" He said, running to his room and up the stairs.

* * *

Amia was looking out the window, when a huge bang came from the door. The door hit the wall and it brokw of the hinges.

Her eyebrows raised up, she backed up. "Are you alright?"

"Hmph!" Link growled. "I thought I said _no more fans_!!" He yelled.

She looked at him, stunned stilll not moving. Her hair was no longer brown, it turned white, her top lip curled over. Link's expression went bizark.

"HOW DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME LINK!! I WENT PRACTICALLY ACROSS THE WORLD TO GET HERE AND NOW YOUR YELLING AT ME, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU IS IT BECASUE I'M DEAD...WAS DEAD, BUT I'M BACK" She yelled.

"go." Link said his head down swaying his hand to the wall were there was no longer a door.

She stayed there.

"Your very stubborn." Link said. Walking up to her. He looked at her face, then her eyes.

"Oh no...but y-you were dead, your not a ghost are you, no your not, becasue your talking, Oh my gosh, I seen you lying in the spring, dead! You you were gone, dead stuck there lifeless!"

"But I'm here now?" She said. Her hair went back to brown.

He smiled. "Amia Farshaw didn't die."

"Well actually I did but I went to the Havens and I got my life back, only half my memory of my past life is gone so I don't remember much so yeah." She said.

"Wow" He said. "So...

Then the two continued there conversation, she told him about her brother, but she didn't tell him about them being spies.

* * *

"Really, just a minute ago you said your name was Chase?" She said.

"Yeah, but, here do you have some sort of a mirror, oh" he grabbed her knife and his eyes reflected a green hue.

She smiled, '' I hope you know your a prince, I heard about your sister...sad, I bet you barely knew her"

"She's not dead? She's with me, I'm giving her this glove, are you a Snow?" He asked.

She shook her head yes. "Oh well thats good, I wear this hat because having white hair isn't exactly normal in Hyrule...weird, that you don't have it. My name is Shayd. (Shade)


	9. JawBreaking

ArtyQ50  
Rise Of The Snows  
Chapter 9: Jaw Breaking

A/N: I have to mow our lawn, but I'm really not...oh well

--Best friends ex-friends till the end better off as lovers and not the other way around!!-- or  
--Put your hands in the air and don't make a sound, don't get the wrong idea, we're gonna shoot you, we're gonna shoot you--

Disclaimer: I don't own them...you...Link...whatever...

* * *

"She's not dead? She's with me, I'm giving her this glove, are you a Snow?" He asked.

She shook her head yes. "Oh well that's good, I wear this hat because having white hair isn't exactly normal in Hyrule...weird, that you don't have it. My name is Shayd." (Shade) She said.

Ayden smiled, acknowledging. "Why did you have to cut my hand?" He asked her, looking for a piece of cloth to cover it with. She handed him one.

"You were sopposed to do your electric shock deeley mabob thing."

"Oh, well I guess I didn't want to attract a crowd..." Ayden said ajusting the cloth.

"Right...so where's your sister?"

"With Link...I think, speaking of her, I really think I should get back to her!" Ayden said realizing.

"All right, hey, I _will_ see you around!" She said.

Ayden turned around fast and ran to they castle. _Hmmm...holy shit! There's more of us..._ He turned around again, to ask her if there was more Snows...but she was gone...including her 'glove selling stand'. He raised one eyebrow, then continued towards the castle.

* * *

Link and Amia were walking out of the doors, when Ayden ran right passed them, and came back walking backwards.

"So your Link?" Ayden asked.

"Yea-" Link was saying till he got cut off by Amia.

"Ayden! What the heck happend to your hand?" She said grabbing it and taking the cloth off.

Ayden only laughed, "What worse could happen to me? I could break my jaw and nothing would happen, it doesn't even hurt!"

"You might need to get stitches on that." Link said examing his hand. Ayden sighed, pulling his hand away.

"Fine stitches then..." Ayden said poking at his cut.

"No, Ayden it's been two hours, we have to get back!"

"Get back? What do you mea-" Once again Link was cut off.

"Two hours!!" Ayden said.

Amia shook her head yes..."Wait...do you hear that?"

Link and Ayden tryed to listen. Right then the air got humid and gross, the temperature seemed to have dropped rappidly.  
The humid air was near there feet, but otherwise you could see your breath in the air.

The three exchanged glances. It seemed like 10 minutes later. Amia was in a daze.

"Amia...Amia...Amia!" Aayden said shaking her shoulder. "Come on _there_ here! We need to stop them, get on!" Ayden said

They ran threw castle town, untill Amia stood up and jumped off his horse, rushing to hers shouting this at the same time. "Go to Link! NOW Ayden!" Then Ayden vanished in the crowd.

She grabbed her horse, hopped on and went racing after them. "Boys...always have to get them selves into things..." She kicked her horse, while putting on her glove. There were 5 of them, armored and ready to kill, if you could see there eyes all 5 had a lust for blood and havoc.

Her horse cought up to the two of them who had stopped waiting for the scout team.

"We're outnumbered!" Link shouted.

"Link, weren't you outnumbered in all your quests? I think you were outnumbered by height too..."Amia said laughing. There horses were moving in excitement from that sudden burst of energy.

Two arrowws whooshed passed them. "Great..." Amia said exchanging glances with Ayden.  
Ayden read what her eyes were saying 'we need to get out of here!'

Ayden mouthed 'what about Link?'

She mouthed back 'he'll be fine.' Then Ayden raised one eyebrow..._What happened to 'oh no Link's gonna get hurt'_

Ayden kicked his horse forward and the three ran towards the scout team. Link followed. The scout team had stopped, also stopping with shooting arrows. Link, Ayden, and Amia were going very fast, so fast everything was a mere blur.

They were reaching them, Link was up ahead by a few yards, Ayden and Amia were looking at eachother. Untill Link swerved and ahouted "Watch out!" But his warning came to late. Ayden's horse fell you could hear the cracking of bones breaking on it, Ayden flung forward and skidded in the dirt.

Now it was just the two of them, as it normally was. "We need to pull around!" Amia shouted over the beating of the horses hooves, which slowed.

Link looked back for Ayden but he was just a spot, you could barely see him, when he turned to face Amia, she wasn't there, she was heading back shouting 'Sorry Link, I'll come back for you!'

Link was stuck now, his horse rammed into another and he was knocked out by the force. And there by was taken hostage for the enemy. The scouts left, thinking this was enough damage for one day, but they might be back.

Amia reached Ayden he was lying on his back. At first she thought he was dead. ut then she seen him breathing.

"Ayden?" She asked, kneeling next to him.

"Ow." His eyes shifted to the cloud he was dazing off at, then to her.

"What, did you break something?" She asked starting to get the whole protective thing over her younger brother.  
Then she starting laughing, "See you jinxed yourself, 'what worse could happen to me, I could break my jaw'." She said mocking him.

"I only, ow, sprained it, not broke it." Ayden said standing up now.

"Phsycotic moron" She mumbled. "Now lets get back, before someone notices!" She said pulling his hand and then getting on her horse. The trotted to where the other horse was. Amia thought. "I shoul've tried to protect you to horsey.."

Then they took the long journey home, which was double the hours casue they wern't on seperate horses.


	10. immortaliy you ask?

ArtyQ50  
Rise Of The Snows  
Chapter 10:

A/N: Sorry for the loooong wait. But anyways I'm banished from my friends so now I'm going to finally write….yaaay for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own them..so there

_

* * *

_

"Phsycotic moron" She mumbled. "Now lets get back, before someone notices!" She said pulling his hand and then getting on her horse. The trotted to where the other horse was. Amia thought. "I shoul've tried to protect you to horsey.."

_Then they took the long journey home, which was double the hours cause they wern't on seperate horses._

There ride was quiet except for when the went fast and Ayden said 'ow'.

But then Amia stirred up the silence, "I think Hyrule is going to fall..." Ayden shook his head yes.

"So that means...everybody...Everyone who obeys by Hrule law, and soon people around that area will be taken over by there growing numbers...that means death. Blood. Murder." Amia said mumbling the last few words.

"Your one very pessimestic person you know." Ayden had managed to say.

She only laughed, then they finally seen sightings of there base camp. It was midnight when they reached home, oddly it was quiet when they walked there horse in and went to there room.

The next morning

They were abrubtly woken up by knocking at the door, Ayden asnwered, Amia was still asleep. Ayden had to be in his armor to stay undiscovered, just in case.

A man was there...the Captain of this whole war...Ayden's eyes grew wide.

"Sir?" He asked trying to sound as un-nervous as possibly.

"Took you long enough to answer your door, anyways since you have one of the biggest rooms in this place, heh heh that I built, wow I did some good work in this place...oh right...you have an extra room don't you, soldier?" He asked, he seemed to like to run-off with himself in his sentences. Clearly he was stuck on himself.

"Yes! Err- yeah one room...why?" Ayden asked, He just wanted to strangle his fat stump of a head right now and punt him out the window.

"Well, we treat our...lets see...our '_new soldiers_' with deep graditude." He said, with a smug smile.

Ayden shook his head 'yes', cautisiouly.

"All right, here he is, I havn't got his name yet, if he speaks or anything tell me, if he speaks to much or doesn't answer your questions...cut out his tounge." Right when he said that, he pulled a chain real hard, apparntly for a fat lard he's pretty strong.

Then the captain shoved the 'new soldier' in the doorway and slammed the door.

Ayden's jaw dropped, he was amazed just to see him alive. Link had a black eye, a cut up face, and multiple cuts on his chest. His hair was blood-tinted, there was a deep cut in his arm still bleeding badly.

Ayden didn't want to blow his cover right away, so he just pulled Link and put him in the spare room, then locked it. He didn't know what to do. He ran to Amia's room, throwing off his helmet and armor. He opened her door and jumped on her.

"Amia get up!"

"What...why the hell are you on me??" She said looking at him then got up.

"Link's here!" Ayden said.

"He's alive? Oh thank God! Where is he?" She said, she seemed fully awake now.

"Do you not get the meaning of he's _here?" _He asked here.

"Oh, in the one room?" She asked.

"Yeah, you go talk to him, I don't know him as well as you do, so...it's your turn...I'll be out thinking of ways to get him out of Temar!" Ayden said running out of her room and leaving.

Amia shook her head yes, then she got out of her pj's and changed into armor, she didn't want to scare him about her being here. But she would tell him, sooner or later.

She walked to the room he was in...it was locked with the board on it. She unlocked it and opened the door. She didn't see him maybe he was just-

BANG! "Ahh!" She screamed as a chair came out and hit her in the face. Thank goodness for helmets. But then Link flew out of the darkened room and tackled her to the floor. She tried to push him off of her, and tried to get around of saying his name. But his hands flew right to her throat, and started choking her.

The only words that came out were Li and Pink.

Link remembered this in one of his dreams he had a long time ago, he was beating one of these soldiers up, but in the dream there was a lot more blood. Then finally he ripped of the helmet, leaving a nice red line along the person's face.

He still sat on the soldier, it didn't move. Did he finally kill it? Then it coughed, it started to same something but Link punched it in the face.

Until he noticed that, that it became a she and that she became an Amia.

"LINK!" She screamed. She started coughing and gasping for air. Link rolled off of her.

"Sorry, holy crap, Amia...what are you doing here? Sorry, If I knew it was you, oh Amia...sorry!" He said again.

"Ow." She mumbled "Zelda seemed to have forgotten about her spies, Ayden and me, we've been working for her, only when ever we go to Hyrule we never seem to see her and tell her these things. We never told you because I didn't want to get you involved, only apparently you are now." She said sitting up and holding her bruise where Link punched her.

"I swear I thought you were a guy and was going to kill me!" Link said.

"I guess your rubbing off on me..." She said laughing, they both got up and started walking around.

"So what is it like living here? Wow, if I knew you were a spie...wow, so wheres Ayden?" Link asked.

"He's planning things, right now we're in the most amount of trouble, we need to think of excuses on why we're gone so much, otherwise they'll suspect us of being traitors. I don't even know why I'm doing this, when I came that day, I was supposed to tell you about the scout team coming to Hyrule. But then they got you and now we are here." Amia said, then the door opened, they're heads turned to it.

It was Ayden, he shut it and locked it. "Link?! Few..." Ayden raised one eyebrow at the two of them. "Link, is Hyrule down in soldiers?"

"Yes." Link said nonchalantle.

"Weapons?" Ayden asked.

He shook his head yes, "Extremely."

"Good, Shayd said she knows a few people up in Snowpeak who'd be willing to fight. And I think I know how we can get you extra wepons" Ayden said with a causual grin.

"Whose Shayd?" Amia asked.

"A girl I met in Castle Town."

"Oh...were exactly are we going to get weopons from?" Amia asked.

Ayden's eyes started moving up, so did his head, Amia and Link followed his gaze. It was to the room above them.

"Are you serious?!" Link said with excitement, thinking that these people would be dumb enough to put a weapon room in the same tower.

"Yes, I heard some soldiers overtalking about the weopenry room, its locked though, the only person who has the key is the Captain." Ayden explained.

"We need to go to Hyrule to pick up this Shayd person, then to Snowpeak to get the people Shayd knows..." Link demanded

"Okey Dokey!" Ayden said with his hand up on a salute, Amia rolled her eyes.

"So how exactly are we planning on leaving this joint?" She asked, looking at Link.

They looked around the room for a propper disguise for Link. Amia's eye cought on a wooden crate that said Apples. A grin stretched across her face.

"Jeez! Your heavy!" Ayden said his hands holding the bottom of the box.

"Yum, Apples!" Amia said grinning through her helmet at soldier. He only rolled his eyes. For apples this was a rather large box, but for Link it was tiny.

"Ugggh...could you two walk any faster!" Link groaned.

"Shut up! Your gonna get us killed!" Amia said to Link, but looking at her brother.

"My foot is about to break through!" Link said louder this time. Then there was a large bang, and Ayden seen a brown boot coming at his face, and it hit him in the forhead.

"Ow!" Ayden yelled, dropping his half of the box, Link slid downward and landed on his butt, Throught the force Amia dropped her half, Link slid back and his head broke through the other part. It was a funny sight, thankfully no one was around and they were back by the horses.

They rode back to Hyrule, Link ached every where. They talked and talked about being spies, and how dumb Zelda was, and the flirting Illia when they came to look for Link. There stories went on...for the whole ride. But the one Link remembered the most was...

* * *

Snow Story The New Beginning. (Amia telling word for word)

Everyone lives and ages and soon passes on But there are some who do not live...some who do not age and some who do not pass on there are only three of this kind but maybe through _dark magic_ there is four. There cultures written down, there names passed through and through generations. Much like this story, passed through my time to yours.

I speak for the captain, the captain and leader of us all from the very beginning, we were first brought into this world and to the time we left.

It happend many thousands of years ago, when I was told to protect something of great given power, I and my family protected this great secret that I now tell you. But soon the blood will be spilled, one life made two, that same life shattered and only seen black. Yet I know I will not live to the day I see her face.

It was melting, the land around us, our homes were dying, my people dying. We needed to move to get out of this retchid heat. Our thick white fur meant to keep us warm were we live. But it did not, it kept us hot, too hot.

Our faces are cold and hard, snarls ripping from our very throats, cursing at the brightness in the sky. So we moved farther off, deeper into the seeping snows, we once never dared to enter. Even our keen sense of smell and eyesight that was excellent. We couldn't see. Even our bravest expertest hunter would never dare to go in.

But we moved forward. Few stayed back, which soon turned to many. The big clawed footprints in the snow started to decrease in vast numbers. Some of my 'new clan' died of starvation. I bare not to say it, but once they died, we turned ourselves to barbarians and ripped them appart, limb to limb.

I never thought my people would do that, but if you are on the urge of starvation, your mind will wonder and crave, when a once beating heart falters.

We finally made it, with about 500 of us still beating. I am on my death bed and still telling this to all you. We are wolves, wolves forged to protect the secret of..._immortality_...

I give it to one of my friends, to tell this story on and on, then you may give this power to to a boy, say the words that are cursed upon your lips, and it will go through that family, back home.

You decide if the next person is worthy for it. I can forsee that it will not be used for good. But that one can not help it. Because we will die. And we will not exist to others in this putred land. Land of the Snows.

--Amia stopped, Link was in a deep trance in listening this story, Ayden had his jaw locked and his eyes focused up ahead. Apparently he heard this story.--

"Link." Amia started.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I can't go on...Ayden, can you please tell the rest? Ayden!" She said. It was night now, they could only see the small light from Ordon ranch, a few more miles.

"Sure." He said, he looked terrified, he wasn't as good a story teller as Amia was.

"If you didn't get it Link, we Snows are decendants from these creatures Amia speaks of, I don't llike thinking about it at all, but whatever. _Some of us are cursed..._" Ayden mumbled the last bit. Amia shot him a look of pain and 'I'll kill you right now, if I have to'

Ayden started off.--

Well these creatures are big wolves, there are some who stayed back in the heat, the snow was melting so it was harder to live, then there were some who left, left up towards Snowpeak. The Captain of that group is buried right under neath our Snow temple.

He was the commander of us all, we were meant to protect the secret of immortality, except it had a hatred beyond belief, it kept wanting us to use it. So we did. The captain couldn't help it. The spirits inside were like drugs, they wanted us to use it even though it was bad.

So we used very little, untill he realized it was used up. He had the wolves, his people, build him a temple on him, a huge gold and silver temple. For humans it would have been hard, for these wolves it was easy.

That is why the place is so big. But through evolution they started morphing, more human like every milennium. Until so human they could cross with humans.

Once there was a snow-slide, a few people slid and landed themselves at the foot of Hyrule. Then thats what created us, no wolf like behavior anymore, now we are just complete human. Thats what we have been for about a thousand years now. Complete human.

Ayden drew in a breath.

Kinda weird really. So we decended from giant white wolves, built a temple...and were told to protect the secret of immortality, that didn't work, so faar we can't exactly figure out the three...or four --Ayden shot a look at Amia-- people who have that given power.

"So this is like your whole life based story? Is this why no one ever knew you people, because protecting that secret menat having no people know?" Link asked. Ayden shook his head yes.

"Interesting." Link said.


	11. Immortality's will

* * *

Rise Of The Snows  
ArtyQ50  
Chapter 11: Fire/flashback/burning news

"Oh God NO! Let Go OF ME!!" She yelled. Trying to twist out of there grip.

She tried to find the ground with her feet, she scraped it real fast, but couldn't find it again. "Let me go!"

Carouso grabbed a long pole, it was laying in the bed of coals. Amia's eyes grew wide. On the end of it, was a dragon brand.  
"Maybe next time you won't be running away while I'm gone!" He growled, he spun the brand in a circle. And moved her hair that was covering her neck to the side. She was struggling to get out of Aaron's grip, that didn't work. Emmett was in the background only watching he had a bottle of lighter fluid in his hand.

"When Ganondorf and Riaz get back there gonna kill you!" Amia said spitting at Carouso.

"What about you trying to get out?" He said taking a few steps closer, she could feel the heat of the hot brander coming closer to her neck.

"He wouldn't care!" She said. Carouso only laughed. She tried kicking him but failed. Then the brand hit her skin. The scream was so high, it was like she wasn't screaming at all.

Instead of pouring water on her new dragon brand they poured the lighter fluid, and not just on the brand but all over.

"Don't...please!" She begged, it got in her mouth, it tasted nasty.

"Shut up Amia, you'll live anyways!"

"But I'll feel the pain!" She nearly screamed. Her sword was lying in the corner of the room.

Aaron had a lit match in his hand, since he was going to throw it at her anyways, Amia grabbed the match with her hand.

She lit up like a torch. There was no screaming. The three, Aaron, Emmett, and Carouso watched. These were the three who stayed back to guard the hideout they were living in. While Ganondorf and the rest of them were on a raid for Hyrule and neighboring towns. They could easily go to the Gerudo town, but it was more fun to do raids.

((I'm listening to Cobra starship, my moves are white, so this chapter might be pretty awesome, music influences my thinking))

"I absolutely hate fire" She yelled out. The flames were lapping at her skin, burning it to a crisp. Her lips were pursed, the pain was horid, it was so bad she didn't need to scream. She was waiting for her knees to give way.

"Aw Fuck!" She yelled. It reached her face, her jaw locked her mouth was trembling fast. It was ripping at her throat, blood was boiling. ((I like gore and torture)) Hair singed. Skin melted. Screams high. Body burned.

It collapsed. The three boys looked at the pile of dust and some chunks of bones.

"So how long will it take for her to come back?" Emmett asked.

"You know she's gonna go all pro-sword on us when she comes back...that's if she can stand" Aaron said snickering.

"Hey, look, she's coming back! Boy that was fast!" Carouso said, looking at the body. First it was the dust transforming back into bones then skin. Finally it came to her skull. Her skin was still not back to normal, it was like a hotdog burned with flakes of black skin falling off. There were no eyes. She closed them, then there was just white, soon green came back.

Then she was back to normal. She cracked her knuckles, then turned her neck, it made a cracking sound. She looked right at Carouso. Lifting up her right hand, she flung her arm to the side, Carouso went flying into the wall, breaking it.

She smiled, Emmett grabbed her shoulder, but he evaporated into dust, she kicked the pile.

There was a terrifying smile stretching across her face..."I'm the kind a girl that you ain't never seen before, and I'm not easy to forget!" She shouted at Carouso, who was crawling away from her. She was about 50 yards from him.

Then like that she was standing by his feet. Her eyes were filled with hate. Carouso looked at her neck. She was wearing that stupid fused shadow necklace, the fused shadow mixed in with a little bit of the triforce of power could be complete hell. Only it only worked with Amia, no one elese. Which was kinda crazy.

She stuck out her arm, then sand floated around, making a crossbow, that's what she called it. It was something she made, it could penetrate right throuh armor. The arrow shot at his head.

"Avatarmo sceen ike lety la vay!" Some voice yelled. It all seemed like slow motion.

"I'm just having a little fun!" Amia yelled darkly, her head turned slightly seeing him in her peripherials.

"Reverse" The command was loud, everything went the arrow and crossbow dissappeared. Amia went flying backwards, landing at Ganondorf's feet, whom commanded those things. ((HE said earlier Stop what your doing right now))

He picked her up by the back of her shirt. Shaking his head in a 'no'. "What am I to do with you." He mumbled. She only smiled.

He walked in the Gerudo hideout. It was rather large, with cement-mudded walls, wooden doors, and a thatched roof.

He looked at Aaron, and the pile of dust that once was Emmett. He mumbled something. He snapped his fingers, and Emmett came back, he leaned against the wall.

Now everyone was back, for Amia sometimes it was hard to be the only girl at this house. Carouso was fine, so was Emmett. Riaz, Ganondrof's 2nd in command man, was wide-eyed looking at everything.

"I leave you four at home for a little bit, and we decide to kill eachother!" Ganondorf yelled.

"They started it!" Amia shouted back still hanging there by his grip. She mumbled, bastards and can you put me down!.

"What did they do?" Ganondorf asked, getting annoyed.

She showed him the brand on her neck. "That hurt!" She said. "Then they burned me...with lighter fluid!" She added.

Ganondorf looked at the three. "Ugggh...can't we just be at peace, she's just a girl!"

"Women." Amia corrected.

"Well you act like a kid, in fact you all do!" He yelled out.

"So do you!" Amia shouted, then Ganondorf let go of her, she dropped. "Ow."

"Emmett, Aaron, Carouso...no more...no more raids! You are litteraly on probation..." He struggled for words.

"Amia...absolutely no more dark magic!" He shouted at her, for a few seconds she couldn't hear anything. "Give me the necklace." He commanded. She pulled it off and handed it to him. He threw it outside.

* * *

The next day

It's been four years...and I think it's time that we actually tell her about what we've been planning on to do to Hyrule." Riaz said breaking the silence.

Ganondorf sighed..."Al right" Everybody sat down in the old wooden chairs. "Amia...we're going to overthrow Hyrule...and we need your help..."

"What help, I've done so much in the passed 4 years!" She yelled.

"Well...--welll you havn't quite done any good lying around here, trying to runaway...even if your not going to help us, were still going to follow through with our plans...some things we won't be able to get without you...but it doesn't matter..." Riaz said.

"Even under your own will" Aaron put in.

"You mean...so what was the whole point of talking to me...you knew I was going to say no! So I was just being used...just for you to be the damn...king..._forever_, it's a curse not something to be proud of!" She shouted specifically at Ganondorf.

"King forever...immortality...good choice of words Amia" Ganon said.

"So you never really did like me...it was just fake?" She asked.

"Well...yeah sorta" He said

"So everytime you get hurt, I'm going to feel that..." She asked.

"I don't see why you shouldn't already?!" He said. Amia looked at her right hand, the triforce was glowing off and on.

"So I'll be weaker everytime, if you die, I die, if I die you die, but _we _always come back..." She said, already knowing her fate. She sighed shaking her head no.

"Well?"

"What's the point...everything is taken from me anyways...Amorai? My life...soon will be to...same with this body right?"

He shook his head yes, "It'll be a different body, similiar but not as...pretty" He said with a grim smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." ((Not litterally speaking)) She handed him immortality, there was no point in figting back, because she couldn't get out. And it was going to be taken from her anyways.

She looked at the mirror, "Someday...I'll find you again" The body whispered at her...it was still herself. Then she got pushed into it, first a wall of sand, then a wall of ice, she fell many feet, landed in a mansion. A mansion were Yeto and Yeta live. Two years later, she met Link.


	12. The meeting

A/N: I am sooo sorry that I've barely been on this! I feel so bad, but maybe if I gotta a couple reviews, it would help.l..at least one!! But now I have the times to type, trust me, once I'm a freshman, whichis in a year, I'll be typing more, becaue we'll have lap tops...our own YAAAAY! So yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Zelda sat in her chair, filing down her nails. Her face was gloomy, but once she seen Link it lit up.

"Link!" She shouted, and embraced him in a hug, then she seen Ayden, and smiled, "Hi." She seen Amia. Amia didn't look all to comfortable, Zelda didn't even say hello. "So your Ayden...yeah I've heard stories about you." Zelda said.

"From who?" Amia asked, her lips pursed.

Zelda was clearly lying, she didn't even know Ayden, it was amazing she got his name right. "I-I-I have sources!" She stumbled acros the words. Amia smerked, then put her hands on her hips, and waited for Link to explain there plan of attack.

He did, "So Hyrule needs more weopons, and Zelda your doning a great job at doing this, we might as well just surrender!" Link said.

"Well...sorry, I'll try and stay on top of things..." Zelda mumbled.

There was a long silence, "Sooo...us three are going to SnowPeak...to find some people, that actually _might_ help us." Link siad, breaking the silence.

Amia smiled, they didn't realize Ayden had disappeared through out the whole entire conversation.

"Link, you mean us four." Ayden said, Shayd was at his side.

"All right, you four have a good time in SnowPeak, then, I'll work on getting weopons...and err- recruiting more soldiers." Zelda said, as the four started walking out of the rebuilt castle. ((I actually watched the ending of the game, an the castle blows up!))

"So your Shayd?" Amia said, Link looked at her too.

"Yeah..." She said with a big smile. "And you must be Link...and Amia, right?" She asked.

They shook there heads. The got to the Zora's area, just by jumping down the huge hole in Hyrule field. Then a Zora took them up the waterfall. They could feel the cold breeze from SnowPeak. Link, Ayden, and Shayd all went in the hall way towards the mountain. Amia stayed out.

She was looking at a view of the Gerudo Desert. A violent shake pounding against her shoulder. She turned no one was there, but Ayden was calling out her name and she ran through.

They made it past the frozen lake, up the trecherous mountains sides, and to the manchin, while snow-bourding. Link was a pro, after facing Yeto so many times.

They climbed the funny looking hill, right next to the manchin, and jumped across, it was a huge leap. Then they walked, with Shayd leading them through the snows.

"Stop." Link siad, waving his hand out, they all halted. Link had never actually told Amia or the others that he could transform into a wolf. Right now, he didn't quite want to. He was only afraid of losing the orange and black stone that Midna took out of his head. It brought a smile to his face, thinking of Midna.

After Ganondorf was killed, Midna took the fused shadows from Link, so they could never see eachother again, and so the two worlds would be seperate. Even with just a mere fragment missing, the mirror might work.

They all looked around, all they could see was...snow...and moooore snow...and even mooore snow. Going to the Snow temple wasn't actually there to-do list, thats why they went this way anyways.

Then something tackled Link to they ground, it was so fast, Link had no time to react, untill later. Something tackled Amia too. It was big white an furry, It had blazing green eyes, with razor sharp teeth.

"Stop it!" Shayd yelled, "These are my friends!" The giant white wolves got off of them. Link looked at Amia, she had black lines running through her veins, but it stopped, she then looked like she was dodging a bullett.

_Another violent jolt._ She mumbled to herself.

"Show yourselves!" Shayd said, nearly growled. "How dare you tackle Link and Amia!"

Then once those names were said, onne of the wolves transformed. It was the one that tackled Amia, he was screaming in excitement, and he tackled Amia again. Shayd rolled her eyes.

The teenager shouted, "Your alive!! Oh thank goodness your alive! We all thoguht you were dead, because we seen your body by the graveyard, and in the spring, but your alive!" He yelled, then pulled her up.

"You guys this is Leo, he's Asuncion's younger brother." And with that Asuncion transformed, Link realized a girl tackled him, and he automatically felt affended.

"Then this is Tristan, Asuncion's husband, the leader of the pack." With that, there was an even bigger white wolf, with a long pink scar running down his eye, and that eye was blue apparent;y he was blind, in that one eye.

Tristan transformed. Amia all of a sudden felt this weird current come through her body, then her head started throbbing.

Shayd gave Amia a glance, and mouthed are you all right? Amia shook it off.

"Well, thanks for the introduction, Shayd, Amia it's gret to see that your..well alive, Ayden, if only you had more people to rule over, I'd be at your feet bowing! Link...what a pleasure, I never thought I'd be meeting the person that saved all of Hyrule. I guess, I owe you a thanks." Tristan said, he was very formal, the words came out so smoothly.

But Asuncion deffinately didn't talk like her husband, "So when are we gonna kill some people!"

Link just blurted out laughing, Amia laughed to. They all smiled, now they finally met up with there past. Ayden and Amia were amazed, so this was the other half of the Snows who stayed back, and soon became able to transform back and forth.

A day of rest occured, in the Snow temple. Ayden was walking around until he came to a spring. There was somehting small and golden shining in the middle of it. He walked through the water, the image became clearer. It was Ganondrof's old sword, only it got smaller, so that someone whose not 7 feet tall could hold it. Ayden grabbed it, it pulled out easily.

He smiled, "Sweeet." And walked back, towards the temple, somehow it fit right in his old sword's sheath.

"Where's Amia?" Ayden asked Link. He shrugged, he still looked pretty tired. The wolf back was still sleeping. Ayden turned around, he heard something s,ulp to the floor, it was Link, he was snoring.

Ayden walked up the stairs. And more stairs. Even more stairs. He was out of breath, when he reached the attic. He looked at the steps, "Oh dear." Then walked up the winding case. There was the small stainglass window, it actually had a picture of a white wolf on it. Amia was sitting on the edge of the rather large sill.

Ayden looked down. One very small step to finally get to the attic. "That's it I quit!" Ayden said. And sat on that one single step, he put his head in his hands.

Amia turned and looked at him. She had a complete frown on her face. He heard her get off the sill.

"You know, this place is super cool, it's hard to believe we grew up here." She said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ayden, did you know there was a ramp over ther?" She said, pointing.

Ayden turned, "Ougggh...why oh why must you pressure me!"

"Hey that's cool, we're did you get that sword?" Amia said grabbing it. She pulled it out of his sheath, and held it infront of her.

"OW!" She yelled, and it dropped. Her right hand was pounding, the triforce was glowing on and off.

"You okay?" Ayden asked.

"Were did you get that, Ayden?" She asked, almost demanded.

"Uhh...I found it." He answered.

"Hey!" Link yelled, coming from the stairs, they heard steps. And then seen him. "There you guys are!" Link said, scratching his head.

"You know theres a ramp over there." Amia said, pointing.

"Thanks, that wouldv'e helped..." Link said, then he sat down on a different step.

"Whoa! What's Ganny's sword doing here?" Link asked, as he picked it up. It didn't hurt him like it did Amia.

"That's mine, I found it. In a spring." Ayden said, grabbing it.

After a little bit of small talk, everybody was wide awake, and they ran home. It went faster, because they rode the wolves. Kind of awkward though.

E/O/A/N: End of Author's notes, so yeah. I hope you like it.


	13. Ganondorf

ArtyQ50  
Rise Of The Snows  
Chapter 13:

This chapter is dedicated to Wataco79...oh wait..didn't I dedicate this whole entire book to you already...if not here you go.

AN: Crap, I forgot to save and m cmpt. crashed, so I have to imprivise, sorry it's gonna be kinda bad.

They finally reached Hyrule, they talked on the way there, they got all very close as friends.

Leo was the youngest then Ayden then Link, then Amia and finally Asuncion and Tristan, really sometimes the only thing that separted them was months. Leo liked being random, he was only 15.

"Wow! I see you made it home alive. Link I got 113 canibal soldiers from Ezera, they came equiped and ready to fight." Zelda said.

"Brilliant. Canibals." Asuncion mumbled.

"Well, I brought three people from SnowPeak, Zelda this is Leo, Tristan, and Asuncion." Link said pointing at each person. Then the three left to relax, Ayden went with them Amia followed slowly bhind, but she could still here Link and Zelda's conversation.

"Oh. Well i brought one hundred and ten more people then you did. Besides what can you do with three people from Snowpeak, likely to be that they even know what a sword is!" Zelda said. She was mad. She was just acting happy.

"Zelda, shhh, they can here you!" Link said, he was at least able to keep his cool.

Amia heard this. "Excuse me!" She yelled. Now only Link, Zelda, and Amia were in this conversation.

"We Snow people saved your ass!" She yelled. Link realized how mad she was. If he was mistaken her eyes were an amber color.

"Yeah, and how?" Zelda said, putting her hands on her hips.

"If it wasn't for us...me...your great kingdom would have burned out when I was queen!" Right when she said the word queen, her hands slapped to her mouth.

Link's jaw dropped, Zelda was stunned. "Shut up." Amia mumrmered to herself. "Sorry" She said quickly, her eyes seemed to cool down. Then she ran up the stairs.

"Wait a go Zelda! Did you see her?!" Link said.

"Queen?!" Zelda kept mumbling to herself. Then Link ran up the stairs. Amia was talking to Ayden, Link watched. Ayden was holding her shoulders her hands were rapped around her head.

"Amia just calm..down." Ayden said. Looking in her eyes, it was like she was having a seisure, she was shaking, violent jolts.

"Whats wrong with her?" Link asked, rushing to them.

"She's...she's got a temper. Right now it's this close for killing Zelda."

"Amia? That torked you off that bad?" Link asked her. Her eyes pulled away from the floor. "What makes you think I'm Ami- We need to go to the Gerudo Desert NOW!" She said. She stopped shaking.

"Leave...me." Amia said shruggin off Ayden's hands. Link and Ayden went inside the room, Amia fell against the wall and slid to the floor. Her head in her hands.

" Is she gonna be all right? "Link asked Ayden.

"Yeah, this is the first time it's happend _this bad_." Ayden said. Everybody else was talking, Shayd was telling some random story about working here.

It was now around 11 pm. Everybody was asleep. Amia still hadn't come back. Leo fell asleep on the couch. Link went into his room. Tristan and Asuncion rented a room in the Hyrule Hotel. Which was quite fancy. And Ayden was sleeping in a totally different room. Shayd was just leaving Hyrule Castle as Amia was just walking in. Shayd didn't see Amia.

_You know what...I'm gonna follow her. See what she's up to...who knows maybe she's gonna be my sister-in-law some day._ Amia thought.

Shayd was going down dark alleys. Amia quietly snuck behind her.

"You late! An hour late!" A voice called out from the shadows.

"Well sorry, Kerrian, we were talking. You know being social!" Shayd said. This Kerrian person stepped out. She was in rather risque clothing. It was considered armor, but it was deffinatly for showing off instead of fighting.

They were more in the outskirts of town. The part that the game doens't show you.

"Kerrian, you wouldn't get along with them, halp of them are Snows! If you havn't noticed, your race tried to kill ours!"

"Well it's not my fault I'm a Gerudo..." Kerrian said. "Anyways..I still havn't found him, to even make proof that he's dead, because maybe he's roaming these parts again."

"How is it so hard to find a guy with brilliant red hair whose about 10 feet tall!" Shayd said.

Amia realized the person they were looking for was Ganondorf, she hid behind a box of crates, listeing in on this conversation. Which was quite intresting.

"It's hard, Shayd, you get to have all the fun anyways."

"You wanted to do that..." Shayd mumbled.

Amia's foot slipped, it was louder then she thought.

"Shhh! What was that?" Kerrian said.

"Heck if I know, your the _tracker!_." Shayd said.

"_Tracker!_ Aw crap." Amia mumbled. The box her head was leaning on got flung off, Amia jumped up and started running.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Amia ssaid running fast. "Stupid fat body go faster!" Amia yelled at herself.

She heard something get flung and she fell to the ground, what ever it was, it certainly made her trip. This person named Kerrian tackled her.

"Who are you! And why were you listening to us, are you a spy? Who are you working for!" She yelled at Amia. Shayd finally cought up with the two.

"You know I once lived with a bunch of Gerudo's!" Amia said. Flipping her backlegs up, causing Kerrian to fly through the air.

"Yeah well, you don't know nothing about me!" Kerrian yelled, getting up and charging her. Amia pulled out her sword and easily blocked it.

"I know all these moves." Amia said, blocking more of them.

"I bet you don't know this one!" Kerrian said. She rolled arounf her, and pretended to stab Amia in the back, only pulled out a dagger and stabbed her through the leg, it went all the way through, luckily it missed the bone.

"Yeah...I don't know that one." Amia said, that leg fell, she now looked like she was proposing to somebody, one leg on it's knee. The other one up.

"Amia take the dagger out!" A voice shouted in her head. But it wasn't hers, except it was coming from her head.

She did so and threw it to the side. "Ow!" She groaned.'

Kerrian raised her large ax-like sword to Amia's neck. Amia sensed it...She rolled over.

"Shield!" She shouted. And a clear bubble like texture came out in front offf her hands, the ax hit, but the shield broke anyways. Kerrian, flung back. She looked at her in awe.

"How'd...how did you do that?" Kirrian asked.

Shayd was now hiding somewhere from the fight. But watching.

Kerrian drew another sword.

"Jeez! How many do you got?!" Amia shouted dodging a dart she just thrown.

"Enough to kill a person like you!" Kerrian shouted. charging her. Amia had a weird sense come through her body, and with out warnign, she flew through the air, did a flip and landed at the backside of Kerrian, she kicked her in the back, knocking her off balance.

It was just like what Ganondorf did...minus the sword. Speaking of sword, Amia needed to find hers.

Amia tripped over a board. Falling on her back. He head hit a cement step. Her vision went a little blurry for a second.

Kerrian came and tried to stab in the gut. Amia kicked up her legs, and blocked it, if she had leg guarders on, they wouldn't get deeply cut, but they did. Deeply.

Amia's hand waved out, something with a metalic ring came into her hand. She jumped up and blocked another hit by Kerrian. With her right hand she waved out and another sword came flying in her hand.

Her triforce was glowing vibrantly golden. Kerrian waslooking at her. They both had to swords and they were ''chance'' doing that thing. Amia knocked her off. Her head was really starting to hurt. She looked at her hand, this was the most it had glowed ever. Her arms were starting to turn a dark black...well the veins were.

"No!" She mumbled. She needed to calm down. To stop fighting, if she let this continue...Hyrule would be doomed. If this Gerudo tracker named Kerrian was truly looking for there lost kinf named Ganondorf...she would soon find him. But that is if Amia lost her temper.

In which she did, she could no longer control the triforce of power. It raged through her body, if she had that fused shadow, everyone would be dead in Castle Town. Amia spun and kicked Kerrian in the gut, then spun again and hit her in the face with her elbow, then sliced her arm making a deep gash with her sword. The clouds now were roaring over Castle Town lightining and thunder was roaring about.

Kerrian hit the ground, holding her wounded arm. She got up and watched leaning against a wall. Amia looked...like she was having a sesure. ((Idk how to spell it)) Only not technically, she was just shaking really bad. She was acting like Link the day he transformed into a wolf, in the Twilight.

Then those funny black squares started to form a body. There was a vein pulsing against Amia's forhead. She was trying so hard to stop it. Kerrian's eyes grew wide, the black squares shattered, and trnasformed into a black hooded person. Who turned to look at Amia, knelt down and said something incoherant. And slowly walked away. Kerrian was about to shout who are you, when the hooded person waved it's hand and Kerrian's mouth went shut.

Amia was laying on the ground. She got up she was leaning on her knees. Her head hanging low. Kerrian ran out of Castle Town. Shayd followed. It was still midnight, and it started to rain. The slow showers turned to mist. Then to sprinkled, then to normal rain, and finally it was downpouring. It was coming down so hard, you could barely see.

Amia's hands were clentched into fists. She looked up into the clouds, as the rain hit her face. She kept her eyes closed. Afew seconds later she was drenched. And she shouted.

"Damn It!"


	14. The Asking of

ArtyQ50  
Rise of the Snows  
Chapter 14:

A/N: Yeah, so I wonder what happend to Amia? These are the questions I wonder about?? What! Your saying that _I_ don't know what happend to her?? Heh heh heh yeah of course I-I-I do...((Yeah I know what happend -evil laugh-))

I own none of them...but I've grown fond of the characters...and one question for you readers...especially Wantaco...If Ganondorf was younger...do you think he'd be cute?? ((LOL!)) No but seriously?? If your a dude...don't worry about this question.

I noticed that this story mostly revolves arounf Amia and the Snows. Like Link is just an acomplis. So now I'm going to try and get Link in here more, so it will be more of a Legend of Zelda story, rather then a Legend of Amia. But Ganondorf really plays a roll in this story with Ganondorf...oops (:D)

Amia limped into the castle, the guards were all at the bar anways, so she'd be unseen. She wondered about Telma, the bar owner, and the group Link always talked about. She wanted to meet this group. Only not now. She was limping baddly, and there was major blood loss in her leg. And other bruises and cuts. Especially the ones on her legs.

Amia felt weird, she knew the rain wasn't planning on letting up. She knew if she didn't go to the desert in a few days _this_ body would disenagrate...and die. She knew if that did happen, she'd be a spirit forever roaming this earth, and having no chance at a normal life. Or as normal as it could get for her.

Amia opened there room door. Everyone was asleep. She could hear Ayden snoring in a bedroom. She limped down that way, Ayden was sleeping, she turned around and Link's door was shut. But she figured he was sleeping. Amia walked back to the living room. Each room in the castle was set up like a small apartment. A living room with the kitchen, and two bedrooms. Fully furnished.

With wooden tables and chairs, and a cushioned couch. Amia sat on that. Pulled her leg up, rapped a towel around it and fainted on the couch. Who knows maybe she'd wake up and find her self on the floor. Maybe she wouldn't wake up at all.

Link woke up, it was around 9 am. The gloomfull clouds made a big shroud over all of Hyrule. Except it was only misting out. Link blinked ((heh heh)) he got up and started walking to the door. He was wearing his normal pajamas. Which consisted of Ordon shorts, which were a tan with one green stripe going down the sides. And no shirt. Because before the all went to sleep it was hot out.

He opened his door, quietly. But it still squeaked. Ayden still snored. He looked out into the living room. He seen a hand at the end of the couch, falling off. At first it scared the crap out of him, because he thoguht it was Zelda putting body parts in his room. Till he realized it was just Amia.

He rubbed his eyes. He walked to the kitchen which was a mess, because they were playing the game called spoons. A total of four spoons broken. He grabbed an apple off the counter. Pulled up a chair and started eating it.

He was looking out the kitchen window when he heard a big fwump...and an ''ow.''

He turned and looked at Amia, she groaned as she got up. Her blanket covering herself. ((No she wasn't naked))

She pulled the blanket off, her hair was still wet, she had bags under her eyes with a very pale face. She looked at him. The apple he had in his mouth dropped and fell on the floor.

"W-w-what happend to you?!" He said astonished. Link still hadn't seen her leg.

She closed her eyes, "I'll sum it up, I'm dying." she said, she sounded very sick. Her voice was hoarse. She sat back up on the couch. Her leg was completely numb.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Link asked. Then he seen her leg. Well the towel anyways. "What happend! Amia! We're going to the doctor, and I don't care how early it is!" Link said rushing to look at her leg.

"Link, it's only 9 it's not that early." Amia said. He gave her a glare, raising one eyebrow. He pulled her hand, she stood up and wobbled.

"Your not going to be able to walk are you?" Link said, crossing his arms against his chest. She walked and nearly fell over. Link shook his head.

"What a way to start off a morning...going to the doctor." Link mumbled. He picked Amia up 'bridal style'.

"Ah!" She shrieked surprised.

"Goodness...do you ever eat?!" Link asked her.

"I do...your just strong. I'm surprised you can actually hold 120 pounds." Amia said, she winced her leg was in terrible pain now.

Link rolled his eyes, he kicked the door open, then nearly ran down the steps, and out the main gate. He turned the Southern road. And ran to the doctor's place. Some onlookers watched him.

"You look like a retard holding me like this, with your shirt off." Amia commented.

"Well I don't know about you but I think I would like to keep my leg." Link said looking down at her leg.

"True, ow!" She said. Then Link opened the door. The doctor was sweeping dust bunnies into a corner.

"Oh! My!" The doctor said dropping the broom. "Don't tell me she's having a baby!"

Link would've dropped Amia right there and then, but he only laughed. Amia glared at Link and the doctor.

"No." She said breaking the laughter. "My leg...is...well..why don't you just see for yourself." She said, Link put her down and she turned, if the doctor had the broom again, he would've dropped it.

The doctor rushed her to the back, and started operating on her leg. Cleaning it out and soon stitching it up. Soon it was done with, but she still looked like, might I say, crap. Her leg although was bandaged and looking much better, the stitches were so fine, you'd think it was just one big peice of fabric on her leg.

Link waited. Amia stood up, her leg was feeling fine. She walked to Link, said thanks to the doctor, and paid him 557 ruppees. Amia continued to smile until the door was shut, and they were out of hearing range from teh doctor.

"Holy..holy crap! That hurt, this hurts. I had to pretend everythign feels fine so I wouldn't insult his work!" Amia said, she started gimping around. Link was only laughing. A few people stopped and stared, onlooker's raised ther eyebrow's, especially at Link.

"Link, might I say...your still in your pajama's!" Amia said, laughing now at him. His face turned red, she was afraid he might burst into a tomato. Link walked, "Well I can't exactly run...with my luck you'll probably end up getting stabbed again. By the way, what did happen last night?" Link asked her, he calmly walked by herside, Amia was getting embarassed.

"Clumsy...in the kitchen." She said smoothly.

"You think I'm stupid?" Link asked, rhetorically.

"Welllll." Amia said.

"Don't answer that, Amia, I seen your cut, it was like somebody stabbed you with a chainsaw, it literally ripped your leg a part. Like a tree saw does wood. Cuts at different angles everytime it hits something. The only people who'd have that kind of blade would in fact be a tracker...and that tracker was a Gerudo." Link said.

"I guess your not as dumb as I thought." She mumbled.

He punched her in the arm, not hard.

"Hey! No hitting the wounded lady!" She said laughing.

"Now...tell me what actually happend." Link said, opeing the door to there so-called apartment.

A few minutes later, Link and Ayden were sitting in awe. As Amia delightfully told them what happend last night.

"Wow...and you made it through almost okay, except you look like your about to die." Ayden said. Putting his hand on her forehead to see if she was cold. She felt normal.

"You know." Link started off biting into another apple. "You sound different, no affense, you sound happy, ecept you look like crap."

"Oh thanks...you mean I never sounded happy before?" She asked.

Ayden looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, I agree with Link, it's like a 300 pound weight ws lifted up off your shoulders."

Amia thought about what he just said for a quick minute. It made perfect sense. It really fit into what was happening to her life right now. _Speaking of my life, if I don't go to the Gerudo desert right now, I won't have a life, I'll be pathetic little soul scaring little children back to there mommies. Scary ghost roaming Hyrule!_ Amia thought pretending to read the Hyrule Opinion's main headline.

She looked at the two boys. Well, teenage boys, both mature enough to be called men. Better off, warriors. She smiled a pathetic grin.

Link sensed that she wanted them to do something for her. "What?" He asked before the question was asked of.

"Will you come to the Gerudo Desert with me?" She asked the pathetic grin still on her face.


	15. My Kingdom

ArtyQ50  
Rise of The Snows  
Chapter 15:

A/N: WOW! Chapter 15 already…wow…I'm very proud of myself…you know what…I don't care anymore if you people don't review any more. It just makes me feel good when I write stuff.

I don't own any of them! Boy I'm gettin' sick of saying that...it almost feels like I own them all!! -shifty eyes- -evil laugh-

"Why would we go to the desert in the first place!" Link asked.

Amia smiled, "Because you don't want to lose this war?"

Right when she said the word war, everybodies brained clicked, and realized that they were in war. It was kind of weird because they felt so at peace with eachother. As if something was never going to hurt them again. As if life was calmly keeping the evil at bay. It felt very empty in the room. Everybody was quiet.

"So Shayd is friends with this Kerrian person?" Ayden asked.

"Yeah...let's hope Shayd doesn't join 'the dark side' depending on if she's in it or not." Amia said raising her hands up, Ayden pulled her up off the couch.

"Everything seems so surreal, you know. So crazy...I wonder what Temar is doing right now"

"Screw the Temarians...Link, you said you wanted us to meet Telma and her group. I'd like to do that before we leave. It would feel nice to have some reinforecments if the war starts and we're not back in time, to save Hyrule." Amia said starting to gimp down the stairs and heading for the door.

"Al right...we'll go there now."

"Now that you have some descent clothes on." Amia mumbled to herself laughing after words. They reached her Telma's bar. Amia was getting faster at hobbling along.

"Well if it isn't Link!" Telma said, embracing him in a hug, as her cat Louise circled around his legs. Getting white cat fuzz on his shoes.

"Yeah, if it isn't me. Hi Telma, nice to see you!" Link said, mumbling at the beginning. Link started to introduce Amia and Ayden.

"Telma, I'd like you to meet Amia...and Ayden." Link pointed at the two.

"Hi nice to meet you, are you siblings?" Telma asked, shaking there hands.

"Yeah." Ayden said, smiling.

"You know, I'd like you to meet my friends, but there actually gone. Shad is in Kakariko with Renado hmmm, Ashei is in Snowpeak...somewhere, Rusl is back in Ordon, and Auru is up in the...now...where is he again. Oh yes, he went with Shayd and Kerrian to Lake Hylia. I heard some Zora's needed help." Telma explained.

"Kerrian." Amia muttered under her breath.

"Did you say Auru?" Ayden asked, he had what looked like hope in his eyes.

"Yes, why?" Telma asked.

Ayden smiled, "The name just sounds formiliar." He said.

"Well, nice meeting you Telma, maybe when we come back from our trip to the desert, we'll meet them all," Amia stated, obviously hinting that she wanted to leave. Which they did, they set out for the stables, near the castle main gates.

Link hitched up Epona, and jumped up. Amia did the same with the horse whom she'd promised protection. Even though it was clearly impossible to do so. Her horse however seemed to have changed. It was a much darker brown, almost black. And it had redish brown hair. It's eyes were the same, the pretty amber color.

Then Ayden jumped up on a random horse, the stable boy had brought him.

"We're taking the long way to the Gerudo Desert...the one trip that goes around Lake Hylia. It's the way I go. It's the way I know. And it's the way we're going." Amia demanded. Link and Ayden looked at eachother, raising one eyebrow, then they ran out of Hyrule. They made it to Faron in the afternoon. Amia's leg was becoming swollen. She remembered just a few days ago when Ayden pretty much killed his jaw. And then a few days earlier when Link puched the crap out of her. She smiled.

It was 3 hours later, they were walking around the moutains, they rode threw Ordon saying hi to Rusl and Colin. Ayden and Link were talking the whole way there as Amia led.

They all stopped. Amia turned her horse around fast. Link and Ayden's horses' stirred. Amia looked sick.

"Are you okay?!" Ayden nearly shouted, ready to get off his horse and catch her.

She shook her head yes. "The reason...I'm...making us all go to the Gerduo Desert is that I need something here...otherwise I'm going to die." She said weakly.

Link looked at her face, her eyes were bloodshot, her face was dead looking, her hands were shaking, and her legs were almost purple. Her stitched up leg was bleeding again, only not badly.

They continued riding. Amia still leading, Link and Ayden picked up on there left off conversation.

They heard something slipping from ahead of them, then a body hitting ground. "Amia!" Ayden and Link shouted together.

Ayden lept of his horse. Amia's horse was vearing up. Ayden turned her over. Her lips were now purple, she was beyond freezing. Link grabbed Amia's horse, calming it down.

Amia's hands were shaking together, Ayden clasped them in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked sternly. Amia shook her head no. "We need to get to the hideout...behind...Arbiter's Grounds...go through...be safe...Ayden..Link?" She said. Ayden held her head up. Her head fell slack. Her eyes didn't move.

"Link." ayden said, holding Amia up. Link looked at Ayden then back at Amia. "She's still brething." Link said, putting his hand over her eyes, and shutting them. "It's like she's in a coma." He said.

They reached the Gerudo Desert. The blazing sun beating down on them. Amia had gotten them through a bit of Ezera, then through the Forging Moutains. To the banks of the Desert. The seen Arbiter's Grounds in the distance.

Amia was riding with Link, Epona was much stronger then Ayden's horse, whom which he had to start riding Amia's horse, because Aydens' horse was nearly dying.

Ayden and Link looked out at the haze. "I remeber going through here, I still have nightmares..." Link said, kicking his horse as they ran over the sandy dunes in the Desert. Reaching Arbiter's Grounds only took a mere 10 minutes.

"Clawshot." A voice said.

"Your awake." Link said, unrapping his arm from her waist, so she wouldn't fall.

"Use your clawshot to get up to the mirror chamber, then we don't have to go through all of the temple." Amia said. Sliding off her feet hit the sand.

Link found a spot to hook the clawshot. He broought the three of them up to the mirror chamber. Amia smiled.  
The large chained rock stuck in the sand. "There are some things in that temple, they were built after me...I created some of it." Amia said smiling.

They looked at the shattered mirror's place. Amia glared at it, then continued walking. Until there was a tiny locked door, in one of the illision like walls.

"I never seen that!" Link said.

"Do you have a crossbow?" Amia asked.

"No." Link said, "But a bow?"

"No, it's not strong enough...I might be able to do it though." Amia said glaring at the door. She showed her triforce to the ground, it started to light up. She still looked almost dead, but yet, getting better.

Then somehting amazing happend, the little grains of sand started to form something in her hand. It revealed a golden colored Cross bow. With midnight black arrows.

"Not a stone will be left on stone." Amia mumbled. She shot the arrow into a tiny lock of the door. It clicked. The three walked into the forges of the walkway.

"Welcome...to_ My Kingdom._" Amia said, with a huge grin.


	16. UmmmsavedI guess

ArtyQ50  
Rise Of The Snows  
Chapter 15

A/N:I just realized something, this war and stuff like that is going to take longer then I thought. Oh yeah...Ganny is going to be in the next few chapters, appearing alot more now...he's my absoulutely favorite character ever!! -cough-

"Your kingdom?" Link asked with thick sarcasm.

"No actually, I'm just saying that because I'm high." Amia said, sassily.

"Whoa." Ayden murmured in the background.

Link looked at her, "Your still dying right?" Link said, laughing.

"Yeah...sure..mlah." She glared at him, sticking out her tounge.

"Good." Link mumbled, Ayden laughed.

"Aaaaaanyways." Amia said, changing the subject. They continued walking, the sun was beating down on there skin. Until they all put there hands on there ears. There was the most annoying ringing, non stop, it was starting to make them nauseated. ((woops:)))

"Oh my gosh! What the heck is that noise!" Amia screamed. The ringing kept getting louder and louder.

The horses were bucking non stop, until they ran of into the heat of the desert. "I'm going to throw up!" Ayden shouted, his face turning like he was going to, as he sat on the sand.

"Ayden! Get up! Link help me!!" Amia screamed, higher then the ringing. Ayden was sitting in a quicksand, and since he was aleady sinking, he was halfway at the pit of it.

Link turned. Ayden's hands wer gripped with Amia's blanket. It was ripping. Ayden wouldn't be able to breath for long. It ripped fully. Amia screamed no. It went fast. Then the ringing stopped. Amia's heart pounded.

Her bottom lip shaking tears weilding up in her eyes. "He's the only person left..."  
Link wasn't paying attention. He ran back a few feet, and started running to the quicksand he took a dive in, and dissapeared. "Link!" Amia screamed, she fell on her knees, staring at the whirlpool of sand.

What was seconds seemed like hours or more. Amia had tears falling off her chin. She felt like a little kid. She'd barely ever cried before. But on the plus side her leg was feeling perfectly normal.

She got up and started pacing, waiting for them. When she realized something. She was sinking now. The snd gulping her up, now it was at her waist. Everyone says to be calm when your in quicksand. How can you? She'd been in it once before, but that was when she first heard of the Desert.

"Joy." She said. Felling herself sinking. Thankfully the ringing had left. The sun was making little beads of sweat fall down her forehead. Link and Ayden still had come up. Her pale face was becoming paler. She felt tired...very tired. The sand was at her shoulder's her arms were up in the air waitng for someone to grab them.

_My soul cries out...with a shout, waiting to get out of this demon body. Waiting, for it won't be longer. Soon to be normal. Soon to be normal, feel normal, able to breath. But if I die now, all of that is gone, swiped away. I am only seeing black...I can't get out of this bottom-less pit. _

Something grabbed her hand. It felt like she was burning, her hand anyways. She was pulled up fast. Her hand still in that person's. "So it is true...you are alive." She mumbled. That person laughed. She ripped her hand out of his.

"Hey! I just saved you...no hug..a kiss?" He said laughing.

"You'd be lucky if you even got a hug." She said, her eyebrows pulling together.

"I remeber you'd be crying to me, once I got home." He said laughing.

"I'm not crying now, am I?!" She asked raising up on her tip toes trying to match his height, which was physically impossible.

"You were."

"About Ayden, not you." She said raising one eyebrow.

"Your so hard to impress." He said patting her head.

She glared up at him annoyed. "What?!" He asked, looking at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching the quicksand, just waiting.

"Your only a spirit, until you find your body, your just a ghost wandering." She said, still watching the sand spin.

"And your just a sad pathetic girl, whose afraid of everything." He said, copying her with his arms, but still watching her.

She rolled her eyes, and faced him. "If I were to truly think about you! It would be in a nightmare! I live a nightmare everyday! Right now I have to wait for them...I don't think there alive...I mean...why me...I don't think having immortality is special. Except when your evil, much like youself." She glared at him, waiting for him to say somthing. But he just looked at her.

"Remeber what I said to you a few days ago while you were fighting with that tracker?" He asked her.

"No...what'd you say?"

"I asked you, 'Do you remeber everything I tought you'...apparently you didn't otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Nore would you, YOU! Made me have those temper's just so you coulf get out..only now your stuck like that...a pathetic LEPRICON!" She shouted.

Ganondorf laughed. She was about to draw her sword and stab him. "Looking for this? Besides you can't kill me while a pathetic little ghost." he waved the word around, threw it.

"But if your just a soul...how could have you grabbed my hand?" She asked him.

A smile stretched across his face, "It's called: the triforce."

She nearly growled. But something scared the crap out of her. A hand came out from the ground and grabbed her foot. She screamed, but realized it was Link, pulling Ayden up. Amia locked her hands around Link's arm and pulled. Link was practically coughing to death.

Ayden was a bump on the log. maybe he was dead. "Link! Are you all right?!" Amia asked pulling Ayden up also. Ayden started coughing out sand, and rubbing his eyes. She smiled, happily knowing that they were alive.

"I am in allllll of Hyrule, never ever going back in there!" Link shouted, spitting at the sand.

"Thank you Link! you saved my little brother's life!" Amia shouted, tackling him in a hug. "Ow...just what I needed, eh?" He laughed.

Amia got up, pulling them both up.

"We'll camp here tonight...it's already dusk." Amia said, already meaning business.

"Where are we gonna find food?" Ayden asked, scratching his head, sand fell.

"Good point." Amia mumbled.

"You know, you don't look so...dead." Link pointed out, drinking the last of his water, it spilled over his blistery dry lips. They all realized the pain, starving now, and dreading for water.

"With out horses...it'll take longer...the longer we take the longer it will be to get back to Hyrule." Amia said.

"What if there isn't any Hyrule left?" Ayden asked, his eyes going wide with fright.

They all looked at Amia. "Ugggh, oh I pray to the Godess of Love, Amorai, that you save our cruel hearts to Hyrule...give us strength to fight...and get home." They realized, it was midnight. It came faster then expected.

Link conked out really fast. Then Ayden. Amia stayed up throwing her dagger in the sand.

"You know I can hear you." She said calmly.

"But you can't see me." Ganny said. ((So much easier to type)) Sitting next to her, she puched him in the arm, "I can see you, they can't."

"You know I can't save you this long, it'll only last for a few more hours."

"You mean...your keeping me from becoming a ghost?" She asked.

He showed her his hand, the triforce glowing off and on.

"Oh." she mumbled, "I never thought you could do that."

He smirked. "You need to get going...otherwise you won't make it."

"Your like my father." She said.

"Psshhhh. You know he's alive right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Telma's even friends with him, did you know, if you were in the open-main Gerudo Desert, he would of found you...killed you, and supposely saved me."

"Yup..exactly why I didn't do that...I'm smarter then that." He said.

"So you think." Amia mumbled.

"What?" Ganny asked her.

"You heard me." She said smiling.

"Okay, enough backtalk...we're leaving!" He said, standing up, Amia still sat there.

"I'm not leaving with you! Link and Ayden are friggin right there!" Amia almost yelled.

"Shut up, Amia!" He said. Link rolled over, and started snoring. Ayden was still dead asleep.

"I'd love to kill him..right now!" Ganny mumbled.


	17. Mirror called the Li An Thray

A/N: I'm not even gonna bother writing this at all. I have to say, this might be the best chapter I've ever written... :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wow isn't that surprising. I don't think no one else does...except for the dude who made them...

**Later back in Hyrule...Around the time Link, Ayden, and Amia left for the GD.**

"Were are they!?" Zelda screamed, running her hands threw her hair. She scampered around Link's apartment. No sign of life. "Ugggh! Guards! Guards...Rogir! Find Link...ask people around town!" Zelda started freaking out. Zelda herself, went walking around Castle Town, stopping at the hotel. Knock knock knock knock!!

Tristan answered, "Zelda! Ummm-"

"Were's Link?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Ummm I don't know, why? Is he missing?"

"No, I just decided to come ask you were he was...YES!" Zelda said, her hands going to the top of her head, in anger. Asuncion started coming to the door.

"Excuse me, err- what's all the shouting about?" She asked, she must of just got up, her hair was all bedheady.

"Soooorry, I'll try somewhere else." Zelda said, excusing herself from the conversation, then the door slammed.

She seen Rogir walking around amelessly, "Rogir!" She shouted he jumped, like you would with nails scratching against a chalk board. Rogir was her newest Royal Guard, he was very smart...a skilled fighter...but right now he just looked petrifed.

"Looks like you've just seen a ghost." She said, raising one eyebrow. He raised his arms, and crossed them over his chest, he had thick curly brown hair, he was wearing what most Royal Guards would be wearing. A red tunic with gold accerories. Just like Link's protective armor. She looked at his muddy brown eyes.

"I think I did, have you seen the alley way? Near the set up of the STARgame? There's a big crowd gathering up there."

"Noooo. But now I will." She said walking the way he directed. She started mumbling, "I knew the owner of that game was up to something."

The reached the area. There was a big mass of blood. A knife, flung into the wall, and a very mysterious person standed in the middle of it all. There hood was up. It started sprinkling, from the very big clouds. Zelda marched forward to the figure.

Others dispursed and watched from a distance. "Excuse me?!" Zelda said tapping the person on the back. They rotated over, there hood was over there face. "Remove your hood now!" Zelda ordered. "Now!" There hands raised up, Rogir took a step forward, his hand on his sword's hilt. Zelda waved a hand at him ,telling him to stand down.

The hood fell back, revealing a Gerudo. "Gerudo!" Zelda said shocked. "Are you the cause of this mess?" She asked him, getting tense. her hand now on her sword's hilt. Rogir was now at Zelda's side.

"What's your name, Gerudo?" Zelda asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You say Gerudo as if it's something bad." The person answered.

"You name?" Zelda asked again. Many onlookers gathered. It was quiet for a while. Until Rogir shouted, "Your name!"

"Riaz, your highness." He said, bowing. You could hear his sword clank against his armor, underneath the cloak.

Zelda had completly forgot about searchign for Link. She was busy studying this Gerudo. You'd rarely ever see a Gerduo, most of all one alone. Maybe there were others wandering about Town. He had red hair, like any normal, he was built and tall, like Rogir. He had a dark skin color and amber eyes. He had a resemblence, towards Ganny...this must have been one of his raiders.

"I am." He answered her thoughts.

"You can read minds!" Zelda asked.

"No, I can tell with what your doing with your face...it's clearly easy, really." Riaz answered.

"Oh." Zelda said saddened.

"Sooo-" Riaz started to say.

"Who'd you kill?" Zelda asked, poking him in the chest with her finger. Rogir now had his word fully drawn, just waiting to attack.

"No one, I heard of something last night, I came to do orders...the person your looking for is a Gerudo...but not me...and it's a she...but it doesn't matter now, they didn't kill anyone anyways. If you go to the doctor, you'd get your answers." Riaz said, half-smiling. Then he started to walk away. The crowd stared, then he...dissappeared. Then everyone murmered, and scattered out.

Zelda frowned and walked nearly jogged, to the doctors. "Hey." She called out, Rogir followed after her. The were in his place.

"Zelda! What can I do for you?" He asked bowing. Zelda smiled returning the favor, she got staright to the point.

"Have you seen Link, at all this morning?"

"Actually I have...he came in here shirtless, holding a women...it..was...intresting." The docotr said.

"Ahhh." Zelda said, pusring her lips and laughing a little. "What did that girl look like?"

"She was...dead-looking, if you could pu it at that, her leg was cut open, and I had to take care of that...otherwise they said somehting about going to the GD." The docotor said, cleaning his tools.

"The Gerudo Desert...hmmm. Do you know where they went next?" She asked.

"Nope." The doctor answered.

"Thank you doctor." Zelda said, leaving, Rogir holding the door open for her. They went back, Zelda ordered the clenaing crew, and they cleaned the mess were they were a few minutes ago.

**Now back to the GD...very good abreveations, eh?**

Link and Ayden still sleeping, Amia looked at them. "No...I can died, I'm not going, I'm waiting for them...they have done alot for me...alot...so I cna wait for them to wake up." She said, still sitting in the sand.

Ganondorf put his hand on his head, and shaking his no. "Ugggh, I have to do everything." He bent down and picked her up.

"What the heck do you think your doing...how can you carry me...put me down! Ayde-" She started screaming, his hand went over her mouth.

"You talk to much, you know, thats your problem." He started running, across the dunes. "I've been carried once already, so for your information, I can walk...or run..whatever." She said...then mumbld, "This is so awkward."

"Oh, while you, Link, and Ayden were talking I found my body." He said making matters worse, so this is how he could carry her.

"You really care about me don't you?" She smiling almost laughing.

"Nooope." He said simply, picking up pace. "If you turn into a soul, I'm stuck, no longer immortal...so I pretty much need you."

"Well isn't that grand." Amia said smirking. "Now put me down...I can run." She demanded. He did, she ran faster then him.

"Ha ha." She said. Link and Ayden now totally dissapearing behind the sandy dunes. "Look." ganny said. Amia turned to were he was pointing. She seen the tiny hideout. With it's thatch roof. After another 20 some minutes. They reache the place.

"Could this get any more awkward?" Amia muumbled. The sun was now rising.

**Back into Hyrule...the next day, it's morning.**

"We're under attack!!" A Hylian soldier shouted running threw Hyrule. People started cleaning up market. The bells sounded the warning people. People ran towards there houses, locking doors and windows. The Hylian soldiers, ran out locking every gate in town.

Zelda armored up. Putting as much armor on as possible. Tristan and Asuncion ran through the town, in search of Princess Zelda. ((Funny))

"Tristan...A!" Zelda called out. "Link and Ayden aren't back yet...we're going to die...Hyrule's coming to an end." Zelda said panicking. The Asuncion slapped her in the face, Tristan looked at her wide eyed.

"Don't say those kind of things, you must not panic!" She said, reassuring Zelda.

"Thanks, I needed that." Zelda said, rubbing her face. "But...we need more people."

"You have the Ezera's at your command Princess Zelda." Rogir said, butting into there conversation.

"Oh yes...send them out on the battle field, Rogir." Zelda commanded, he ran to find another Captain, and tell orders. "This isn't good at all. Were is Leo?" Zelda asked.

"He's coming." Tristan and Asuncion said together. You could hear many Castle Town civilians scream in panic and hear them running around.

"Let us go...wolves." Zelda said, she'd been talking to them earilier about them being wolves. The couple 'poofed' into giant white wolves, at her command and her side. they were both growling and baring there teeth in protection of Zelda.

They walked out the great castle doors. Zelda got her last look at the great town, before it soon would be destroyed. Many Hylian soldiers were marching around, with spears, and bows. There quievers packed full with arrows. The archers on the walls lining Castle Town. Zelda smiled at the soldiers.

None noticed. Some people still running to hide, stopped and looked at the great white wolves, and Zelda in between. She was wearing a red dress, so it was a brilliant contrast against the three. Zelda walked up the stone steps, to were the archers were perched.

"Bows at the ready!" A General shouted. They all took there bows out. Zelda watched, the Ezera canibals at the ready, they had tan skin, hair short or long, there were even female fighters out there. They carried spears, bows, shields, daggers, and sharp swords.

Zelda looked for the enemy, "I'm staring staight into the _Pit of Death."_

**Back to the GD, now morning, same day as battle...will they make it in time?? I like to build suspense...lol!**

Amia's feet shuffled on the stone slabbed floor. Ganondorf was leaning against the door way. Watching her, like a police man watches a prizoner.

The hideout, was the place were she was taken to, the day the Snow temple was destroyed. She felt like she was about to die. She seen a black burn mark on the floor, near the door. She had strong memories of the day she was burned alive,and tattooed. Amia took in a deep breath, some of the thatch roof was caved in. Wooden tables were either broken in half or thrown against the floor. The wooden chairs were broken at the legs, or completly shattered.

"So this is what it looks like the day I left?" She asked him.

Ganondorf cleared his throat, "Sort of, we left it a few months later, and I continued with my planning for Hyrule."

"Right." Amia muttered. She walked around the kitchen. Then she seen the corner. She closed her eyes. She shuffled towards it, bent down, the shackled were broke, and pulled out of there bolts fromthe mud brick wall. Sand and dirt, lined the floor and corners. Amia picked up one of the shackles.

"This feels so weird, I never thought I'd truly be coming back to this place." She threw the shackles aside. Stood up and stared and Ganondorf, whom was still leaning against the doorway.

He walked towards one of the rooms, the door swinging only on one hinge. She looked in the doorway too.

"Oh look, the bed, memories or ideas?" He said chuckling.

She hit him in the stomach, "Your sick...you know that right?", "I can't even believe I came here with you."

He was still laughing, then he went and looked into other rooms. Amia gave the room one last look, and smiled. "Yeah memories."

She continued walking down one hallway. She passed a mysteriously dark one. Then walked back down into it. She bumped into a table, a candle stick fell off. She pciked it up and lit it with her last match. She lit the rest of the small candlelabra. ((I son't know how to spell it)) This was the only place that wasn't completely distroyed by the weather. There still was the red and gold table runner that was on the tall thin table. It had golden strings hanging on the edges. With the Gerudo sign on the bottom points of the cloth.

She looked at the end of the hall. It was a dead end. The only one in the hideout. And on that end was a shattered mirror. It had all the pieces together, but there was long shattered lines running down the sides.

Her hand ran over the glass shards, some stuck out, she cut her fingers. It was like a papercut, but in this case a glass cut.  
She put both hands on the mirror, "It won't work." Ganondorf said. walking towards the mirror.

"I knew I'd find you here." He added.

"Why else would I have even come to the desert. Why didn't you tell me it wasn't going to work." She said, still pushing her hands against it. "Why is it shattered anyways?"

"It shattered itself, after you went through it." he said, now sitting on the table. She glared at him. She felt the frame, her hands running over the marks. "I remeber when you took this from the Snow temple, in the Hall of Mirrors. It was one of the most elabrate ones there. Now there's just a dusty mark were it once was." Amia said. Her hands feeling the inscribed Snows writing along the sides.

"Eva li an thray...me ian levere kian dona jin." She said the Snows words, the cracks in the mirror started glowing and then they glued themselves back together. Then it was once again a whole mirror. Along with the mirror, the hideout had fixed itself back together. The thatch roof was fixed. The sand and dirt was gone, the tables and chairs were fixed. Anythign worn away was now fixed.

"Amia!" An echoed voice called from the mirror. She stared at the reflection, someone totally different. Ganondorf stood up.

"How'd you do that?" he asked with amazement.

Her hands felt the glass, cold but soon it was warm with another hand, fromthe otherside of it. Amia smiled, lookig at the unknown female on the other side. It truly was her...the real her...her soul finally in the real fearless strong body. She smiled back, and walked threw the mirror. She dissapeared. The mirror went black. Ganondorf stared at it.

Amia's body was wearing away like tiny grains of sand. Then there was her soul, the old tired body had dissapeared. The body she felt like she was 200 years old in, once there was a great weight on it now gone. But soon there'd be no burden at all.

Her real body went around her soul. Fingers moved, so did the toes, nothing was broken. Everything was normal. She turned around and walked back to the mirror, for she was floating because there was no floor. This mirror was called 'The Li An Thray' meaning the healer...or something like that.

Amia's bare foot stepped out of the mirror first. Her toenails were painted black. Then her other foot, then the rest of her body. She was wearing something she normally wore. Her brown leather boots past her knee. Kind of like Link's boots. She had short jean shorts on. For a shirt it was almost like an open metal bikini, like what Coron's eldest sister wore, only metal, and less busty.

She had chain links coming down from the plated shoulders down to the top of her boots. She had tan skin from being in the GD for so long. She was lean, meaning a good thin. She had a belt, it had a silver ruppee in the front. Two daggers on the side. And two poisin darts next to the daggers. She had two swords hidden in there sheath's. Two straps crossing her chest. Her face had whiter then white hair, with brilliant gren eyes, that shown out threw the beautiful tan skin.

Her smile was wide, with white teeth, perfectly straight. She was absolutely stunning.

"Immortality looks good on you." Ganondorf said smiling.

She looked down and back up, putting her hands on her hips. "I know." Her voice rang out like bells, "It feels so weird...I'm finally back." She said, she started jumping up and down. Ganondorf laughed.

"We better be getting back, there going to be wondering about you." Ganondorf said, leading her out of the hideout. Her feet hit the sand. It felt so good to walk, everyhting was going to be good. She couldn't wait to see Link and Ayden's faces when they see her.

She turned back and looked at the hideout for one last time. Ganondorf was walking out of the doorway.

"Wait, what the hell." She said. Her hands hitting her head.

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"Why on Earth am I even talking to you?!" She said shocked.

"I don't know." He said innocently.

"I never thought I'd even be talking to you. I remember when we were great friends." Amia put her hands on her hips again.

"We were more then just friends." He muttered.

She glared at him, "I know that!" She lifted her left hand up. Stared at each finger, till she came to the 4th finger. A silver metal ring with a green diamond in it. Her heart pounded.

"We were married wern't we?"

**Back were Ayden and Link were...you don't think I'd leave them hanging would you?? :)))**

"I'm never sleeping on sand again." Ayden said standing up and stretching.

Link rolled over the sun bliding him. "Ow." He shielded his eyes. Ayden pulled Link up. "Were is Amia?" He asked. Ayden turned around, realizing Amia was gone.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant." Link said, realizing it was around 10 o'clock. The sun was beating down on them, already casuing massive heat waves. Beads of sweat rolled down there faces.

"What's that?" Ayden asked pointing in the distance. Clearly it was a female body walking towards the two.

Link looked out, squinting the sun blinded them. Link got out the hawkeye. Adjusted it to see this person.  
his jaw dropped. "Holy crap!"

"What?!" Ayden asked, surprised. "Who is it, what is it? Lemme see!" Ayden said, snatching the Hawkeye from Link.

"Hey!" Link said. Ayden looked through it. His eyes went wide. "Amia?!"


	18. The dragon named: Morguela

ArtyQ50  
Rise Of The Snows  
Chapter 18:

A/N: I'm reaching my 20th chapter soon, so how'd you like my last chapter. You'll like this one even better; everything is going to be pulling together. In the next few chapters. Will Hyrule fail to win the first battle wave?? Yeah, I love building tension…It's just the way I work. Okay so I had 1,003 words on here, I must of been really tired after writing that chapter a few days ago, but now I'm refreshed...because my first one was really bad.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own them, I'm sure you would to! ((I think Tin Man is the best movie ever))

* * *

The stranger was Amia. Ayden and Link looked at her. Link smiled...a very cheesey grin really. Amia looked at them, "This was the reason I wanted to come here, because my true body was kept here...so I had to get it back...before I turned into a ghost. Pretty self-explanatory." She smiled, and pulled them along with her.

They continued along five minutes in silence. "Do you have any special powers?" Link asked, still focused on the haze in front of them. "Like Ayden?" He added, looking at Ayden who made lightening come into the cloudless sky.

Amia smiled, "Link...yeah...only I don't know how well I can use them...and I mean I was born with these powers. So, it has nothing to do with my...triforce."

"Whats your power?" Ayden asked, interested now too.

She stopped, they stopped also. Her hands balled up into tight fists. The knuckles turning white. She put her fingers up to her temples. And concentrated on Ayden, mainly looking at his eyes.

Link watched intently, trying to figure out what she was doing. Ayden raised one eyebrow, waiting.

"Why do you need to do this to me!" Ayden yelled turning his head. he threw his hands up to his head, and kept them there ruffling his hair up. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Can't you do this to Link!" Ayden said pointing a finger at him.

Amia didn't break concentration. Ayden now looked like he was suffering pain.

"Stop." Ayden said. Amia still looked at her brother. Her eyebrows furrowing also, in deep thought, not anger.

"Stop it! Amia..please!" Ayden now shouted. Amia turned her head, it seemed like alot of pressure was out of the air. Link didn't realize that it had built up.

"Ow." Amia mumbled. Ayden looked at her, "You think your in pain!"

"It hurts me more then it does you!" Amia said, yelling at him.

"What'd you do?" Link asked, curious at why there was pain.

"No don't to it to him either." Ayden said.

"I'll do something else, Link, my power is; I can change your mood, like make you tired, sad, angry, you get it right?"

Link looked at her scared. "Wow..I didn't even do anything and your already scared." Amia laughed.

Then she fixed her eyes on him, already she was sweating, and not because of the heat. Her vein, you could see clearly on her forehead, Ayden watched mystified, he mumbled, "She can't get to your head." In a clear brief sentence.

Amia took a step back, "Ah...I can't get through...your blocking me." She said, out of breath.

"Blocking?" Link asked.

"Yeah...the one on your left hand." Amia said grabbing it and showing him his triforce mark. That was glowing because of Amia's being next to his.

"Well...we should be getting back." ayden said interupting them. They walked all the way, tired and out of breath. It took them a whole entire day to get to the Desert Temple, also known as Arbiter's grounds. They walked through the stone arched door. Amia slammed it from behind her. They walked through it, the sand crunching agains there sore feet.

"Wait." Link said stopping them. He looked back a what once was the mirror chamber rock. The rock was split right down the middle. It already had cracks in just of ware...but this almost seemed man-made. Then the rocks split and feel, causing a big dust pile to hit them. The trio coughed, sputtering out sand from there mouths.

Once the dust had cleared, they looked at were the rock once was. In it's place was a statue. Or what seemed to be one. It was a very artistic dragon, carved from the stone. It was orange and gold, with black teeth. The color of twilgiht. It was very amazing it looked real.

Amia walked up to it. It's eyes seemed to fix on her. She held out her hand and patted it's stone nose. Link and Ayden followed in her steps. "It's name is Morgulea...it was frozen in stone-" Amia started, her hand tracing up the rim of it's mouth. There were letters etched in it.

But she was cut off by Link, "Morguela." He corrected. "She...a she dragon...the last of its kind, forever frozen in stone, until it came time for it to be avenged. Morguela had forever been frozen in this stone!" Link said smiling.

"I heard stories about her." Ayden said. "I heard many many thousands of years ago...she hunted in the Snows and all over, people hated her. So they froze her...in the heat of the desrt, she hated hot weather and thats why they froze her in the desert." Ayden stated.

"Do you know why she was frozen here?" Amia asked, rhetorically. "In Gerudo, Snow, and Old Hylian script, Morguela means Twilight Runner...I think she was put here, to transfer people to the Twilight Realm and back."

"Many people would kill to take her away, she'd be god money." Link said smiling, and clicking the rupees in his pocket.

Amia rolled her eyes. But then they heard voices from behind them. "We sealed Morguela in the rock, so no one would find her...then there'd be know way to go to the Twilight." The voice was of one of the Sages.

Link, Amia, and Ayden looked up to see them floating a few feet higher.

"Why did Morguela break now?" Link asked.

"Well, since the mirror is permenately broken, there is truly no more need for her. And because one of you has her tatoo ethced in your skin." The Sage said.

Amia looked down to her feet and back up again. She showed them her tatoo. "The night I was burned alive I got this...so does this mean I'm some kind of servant to her?" Ami asked the Sage, as Ayden grabbed her arm to have a better look, the dragon flying over the sunset.

"No you are a summoner...you can finally awaken her form the deep rest she's taken...she'll be a faster trip hom to." The last Sage said laughing, then they all dissapeared.

"Cool...this is joyful, why can't you be the Dragon Doctor?" Amia said to Link, putting in humor.

"Maybe your the summoner person, but maybe I can truly command it!" Link said, happily wanting to have a pet dragon.

"Lets hope for the best." Ayden said. Amia gave a stare down to Morguela for a few seconds.

"Well enough of that, I give!" She said, sick and tired of having a contest with stones.

"Wait." Link said. "Try your triforce." Link offered.

Amia looked at him, then raised her hand to it. Nothing happend. Link walked next to her, he raised his hand to. "Now..try"

"Something's wrong with you, Link." Amia said turnign to him, he wasn't there.

"Link?" She asked.

"Amia...your talking to yourself...seriously." Link said, raising one eybrow. She looked around and realized he was with Ayden about 20 feet away from her. She looked around in awe. She said this in her head.

_Ganondorf?_

_Dang it...I thought I could get away with it_

_Your not a very good actor_

_But I'm a very good bad guy_

_How are we talking through our heads?_

_Your wearing that ring...it lets us talk like this_

_So your wearing a ring to..ha ha wack-job_

_Yeah, so and I'm wearing earings!_ You could hear him laughing _Okay Amia just concintrate...you'll have double the power in just a second...now you know how it feels to have all the power triforce_

_Oh great._ Amia said, leaving there mind conversation. She looked at Link, "I might need your help. I need your triforce to." She said, Link walked next to her. They raised there hands, you could hear the stones cracking and flaking off. Then they started crippling away. Till it had a cracked off. "Ayden!" Link started, Ayden looked at him, "Your lightning." Ayden did so, then the rocks flew off.

Smashing to the grounds and sinking in the sand. What layed before them was the most biggest dragon ever. It was so much bigger then the statue. Her hand was smaller then its eye. She was the color of twlight, a rusty orange and amber, with black wings. She had large long fangs from her mouth. About as long as Link's arm.

The scales were very rough and dry, her wings were flattened against her side. Her tail curled up, but she had spikes on it, very deadly spikes. It was a very beutiful dragon. Dragon of the Twilight. Then they heard a very low growl. Morguela's eyes fluttered open, with big long eyelashes.

She put one foot in front of the other, then she was standing. Link, Ayden, and Amia all took many steps back, nearly hiding from her. Then she was standing completely, almost as tall as one of the beams in the mirror chamber.

Her eyes were a deep amber color, reflecting off of the sun. Her tail pointed straight out, reveiling the sharp deadly spikes, and the rock-hard like tail end, ment for hitting things with, in defense. Morguela roared, the place shook, it was so loud, they all had to cover there ears, except it wasn't as bad as that annoying ringing while they were first coming out here.

Then soon, little tiny flames came out of her mouth, which soon grew to what was like a wildfire, it was coming out of her nose and mouth, the common dragon thing. Her wings stetched, covering up half of the chamber, like a black roof.

"One of you go out there." Amia muttered, not wanting to go out there. Amia looked at Ayden, who was looking at Link.

"Yeah mister dragon commander." Ayden said sarcastically. Link frowned at the siblings pushed him out into the dragon's view point. The flames stopped bubbling out, and she looked at him. Her head went down low, to match Link's, already short height.

Her nostrils flared open. he blinked. Link sheiled his face, expecting to be eaten. A fe seconds later, he lowered his arm. She was looking at him, one eyebrow up.

"What are you doing?" She said brisquely.

Link's eyes grew wide, "you can talk!"

"Of course I can talk, how else do I commune with those Twilight bugs. You know you look formiliar, I remeber taking you and one of those bugs to the Twilight!" She said, her voice changing to wear it was supposed to be, a soft yet scary voice.

"There not bugs." Link muttered under his breath. "Besides, your half Twili by the looks of it." Link said, his hand waving out if front of her face.

Ayden was now standing next to Link, Amia followed, cautiosly. Morguela's head drew up high, she growled.

"Thee King...of the Snows." Morguela said, putting a foot down, and bowing.

"Will you stop calling me that." Ayden muttered.

"I'll only stop, when you are no longer king." She said in response. "And if it isn't his whore for a sister, Amia."

Amia stood there, "Why I'm gonna-" She said throwing her fists up, Ayden cought her in a headlock and keeping her there.

"Your gonna what?" The dragon pressed on.

"Okay!" Link yelled, calming the fight down. "Knock it off! Your taking us back to Hyrule!" he yelled, sick of the two already.

"Call me El...master."

"I'm not your master." Link murmured. Then he jumped up and sat on her back, then Ayden did the same. Amia was about to step up when El said.

"No ho's, ho."

"Your a weak mind." Amia said, giving El a look, she cringed, and put her foot back down, letting her climb up, Amia found a comfy spot next to Ayden, and El started to flap her wings, as the sand flew off. They headed for Hyrule.

Link walked up to El's ear, and asked. "Why's Amia a whore?" Link heard a low growl coming from El's mouth.

"Knock it off, El, it's not that bad." Link said, ready to take the dragon as a pet.

"Sorry, but..I don't know, don't you think the idea of betraying your people, and kissing the enemy, is whore-ish like?"

"You, El, don't know the story of Amia like I do....her whole entire race was burned out. She...I..don't know what happend after that." Link said, admittig confusion.

El laughed quietly. "She's a whore."

"Will you stop saying that!" Link nearly yelled.

"All right."

"I hate your attitude." Link mumbled. "So tell me, why?"

"Okay, well, where should I start...theres soooo much, when your a statue, you still can hear whats going on around you. So I actualy got t see Ganondorf's exectuion...and other things. But Ganondorf wasn't bad from the begining. He was just your average young adult."

"Go on." Link said.

"Well...he was actually kind of cute." El admitted sheepishly.

Link stuck out his tounge, and gagged.

"Ha ha, So back to where I was, of course he wanted immortality, this is why he killed out the Snow race, Amia wouldn't know where to go, except for him, she had the burden of immortality and-"

"You've ad alot of time to think about this, havn't you?" Link interupted.

"Yeah, don't interupt. Anyways, soooo, they were with eachother for what five or four years...then somethign happend. He started going all evil. First it all started when, he thought immortality was cool, took Amia, killed the snows, befriended her, had a little crush on her. I mean who wouldn't anyways." El said, looking back at Amia, she was beautiful. Link looked back at her too.

El sighed, "Ummm, Link is she wearing anything on her left hand?"

"Ummm a leather glove." Link answered, staring at her hand, that was sitting on her leg, as she was talking to Link.

"Look closer...her fingers." El said, quietly, almost lost in the wind, that was whooshing by them.

Link stared at her hand, and fingers, there was a rings, a green diamond ring. "A ring." Link answered, almost as quiet.

"Yes...and that means?"

"They were married." Link said as if talking to a teacher, and he was the bored tired student.

"Yes." El said almost incoherrant. "They were married...they lived in this little hideout thingy, he tought her a bunch of sword fighting stuff, they all went on raids. The people in his gang were, going by favorites. Amia, the only girl, Riaz, his 2nd in command, Emmett, Carouso, Aaron, Brent, William, Lane, and Zant. Oh Zant was one of his important people also." El said.

"Well isn't that intresting." Amia said. Looking at them, then started walking next to them. "Great." El muttered.

Amia said cross legged next to Link. "You know it's easy to hear what your all saying. I'm not a whore El. But, yeah I was married. Yeah...I was in the gang, yeah I helped plan some of the things, but I thought it was ajoke, until I met Zant. Then I new Ganondorf wasn't joking about ruling the world. He wanted me to be with him while he reigned, or while we reigned forever. Because, yes I'm immortal, and yes I've died or gotten killed or 10 times. Yes I can remeber everyhting now, and yes this is my real body. And finally I am not a ho." Amia said, with a smug smile.

"Can I ask you a question." Ayden cut in, now intrested in there conversation. "Since you were married, did you ever have any kids?"

"Ooooh Ayden! You just had to ask that question?" Amia said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well?" Link asked.

Amia sighed, and mumbled. "Two."

* * *

They were reaching Lake Hylia now. (Lets just say flying does take along time, but its faster then horse and on foot)

"Only one died. This feels so weird, it's like I finally gained acess to my memroy."

Link looked at her, Ayden looked at her, and if El could look at hre she would be.

"You had kids with Ganondrof!" Link yelled. "EWWWWWWW!"

Amia frowned, ((Yeah I bet your all laughing...I think its cute, lol)) her eyebrows furrowed. "It was a boy." She continued.  
''The other child was a girl, her name is Amorai, only I don't even know if she's even alive. She was taken from me when she was 3 1/2. I was miserably for the rest of the time, and helped with the plotting of taking oer the world." She explained.

"Whats that?" El called out to the trio. They all looked where she was driving, there was a huge grey cloud of smoke, then they had reached a raing cloud. It wasn't planning on letting up.

"It looks like smoke." Link answered. "C-coming from Hyrule castle!" Link yelled. "Go El! Faster, we need to save them!" El pushed her wings harder, air was going weak, and it was getting hard to find oxygen to breath for the humans.

El made a landing in the middle of Castle Town's rubble. Places were burning down, the fountain was behind them, spitting out water, spilling it everywhere. It was half crumpled. The castle was burning, smoke and flames lapping at the walls.

Link ran off, helpig people get ou tof there burnign houses, and helping the archers. Link and Ayden ran to the wall, it was crippled down, yet. They looked out at the mass of blood, half of the Ezras were dead, lying on the ground. The Mayros battle was done with and it was won with by the Hylians. It seemed to just be a warm up.

Ayden jumped down the wall and ran out to the two wolves, and the red-dressed Zelda. They were walking throug the destruction path.

"Zelda!" Ayden called out. Link running up next to him. Zelda turned, her face was scratched up, her dress ripped down the side, and her arm's sleeve was cut off and scrathced.

"Ayden! Link!" She scremed, running towards them, with a gimp in her leg. Link cought her before she fell. She had tears in her eyes, and she was trembling. "This is horrible, I thoght we were all goin got die, Ihavn't even been in Hyrule, I think it's a mess, all the Ezeras are gone! But we won, the retreated only with 7 Mayros people!" Zelda screamed, panicked.

Zelda fainted. Link picked her up. The two wolves were now at Link and Ayden's side. There once white fur smeared in there own blood and others. Tristan had an arrow sticking out of his left leg, and his ribs. Asuncion had a deep axe cut in her back, it was gushing with blood. Leo brought up the rear. His head was bleeding, he had an arrow in his leg and in his side, his face was scratched up, badly.

Zelda was protected greatly by the three wolves, the ones who had nearly saved the first battle.


	19. Horid things happen

ArtyQ50  
Rise Of The Snows  
Chapter 19:

A/N: Hey ya'll soon this will be done…it all started with a crap story called Cheating Death, which once I'm done with this one I'm going to really fix up Cheating Death, I just read one chapter and died laughing at how bad it was. It's been almost a year since I've read Cheating Death, and boy I've really improved!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except I totally own my 80 gig. iPod...I like boasting…lol! Boasting is an awesome word, my mother is in the ER, it's 11:07 pm...I'm wanting her to be okay.

**During the war, Amia, Ayden, and Link are still in the GD.**

_"We can't hold them back much longer!" Rogir yelled, at one of the commanders, he was running out of arrows. Rogir jumped te wall and ran into the crowd, he had twin swords exactly the same and both steath. The Hylian gates opened and reinforcements came in, scared and pathetic Hylian soldiers, but better then nothing. Rogir was getting frustrated, while he should have been training his recruits, he was out drinking with a couple friends. Bad Rogir._

_The swords had a metalic ring in them, when they came out of their sheaths. Rogir ran at a random soldier. Killed him. It was very easy to, being a Royal Guard was that you had better fighting skills. And the Mayros people didn't have much for armor, nor skill. Rogir kept killing people he came next to, or who came running at him._

_Blood was everywhere. On his face, his swords. Almost now covered in dripping blood. He heard a low growl, Rogir turned around. There was a wolf, ripping apart a rather large soldier. The wolf leaped into the air, and thrusted out his neck, then he tore the soldiers' throat out. The wolf had funwhile doing it, it was Tristan. He leaped into the crowds of soldiers, biting there heads off, ripping and tearing away limbs. Rogir watched this is amazwment, the fact that the wolves didn't attack anybody else, except the enemy, he expected them to attack anywhere._

_His amazement ended when he felt a sharp stab of pain in his leg. Then his chest. He fell, just missing the axe ready to chop off his head. _

_"Rogir!" Zelda screamed, shooting the man, with one of her light arrows, who was stabbing him to Rogir's death. Rogir was crippled on the ground. Leo now was bounding through the heaps of dead bodies. _

_"Leo! Get Rogir to the doctor now!" Zelda looked and blocked a blow with her shield, the man still wasn't dead yet. She tried to shoot him again with her light arros, but he used some sort of magic that deflected it, bounced off her shield, hit his again, and then stabbed Leo in the side. Leo roared, and howled, you could tell he was screaming._

_Zelda continued killing people, Tristan continued ripping people apart, and Asuncion kept tackling people to the ground, and grabbign arrows out of the air before they hit a Hylian soldier. Her mouth was bleeding, one went through her mouth. Asuncion was mainly protecting the fleet of Hylian soldiers. She was getting sprayed with there blood and hers. Then she met Tristan in the crowd. _

_Rogir was right, some times the wolves would go back to there instincts and start killing for the heck of it. Tristan attacked Asuncion, raging with fury. Trying to rip out her throat. The only thing she could do was fight back. Soem soliders stopped and stared, the wolves were clawing up the ground, soem soldiers were shooting at them, trying to bring them down. _

_Actually, a soldier got on Tristan' sback and stabbed him in the side. Asuncion ripped that soldier off. Tristan, still attacked his wife. Then Leo heard the howls for help and came running for his sister, Tristan attacked Leo's face. Giving him horrible marks cutting down his face. Missing his eyes._

_"TRISTAN! STOP IT!" This was Zelda yelling, Tristan actually stopped. And continued fighting Mayros soldiers. Then the Hylians actually drove them out. Killing half of them. The blood was like a pond. You could bathe in it. Asuncion got pushed down in it with nets and ancors, she had to roll in it to get out._

_Fianlly, The Battle of Mayros, was fully won. The castle was burning from the inside, the fountain had fallen, some people believed that if the fountain would fall so would Hyrule. Just superstious ideas._

_The soldiers rushed back into the safe gates that held up against the catapults. Grabbign wounded and sending them to there doctor. _

**Now back to where we really are...**

Link ran Zelda to the doctor. Wishing he hadn't to realize, how many people were in there, screaming with pain. Getting amputated limbs. There were a few voulunteer women, to help the doctor. It was a bloody mess, rotting the floors.

Link shook Zelda, she had woken. "Whoa! Where am I? Link...I feel fine now."

"I know, I thought it was worse...so I took you here...only now I believe your fine." Link smiled, setting her back down, realizing he just got a lot of blood on his tunic.

"Sorry." Zelda mumbled.

"It's 'kay" Link said short. Then he stepped out of the dorcotrs office, getting sick of the painful screams and blood dripping on the floor. Zelda stayed and helped the nurses and doctor.

Link looked out, the castle had stopped burning, apparently people put it out. Places had stopped burnign and there was a giant crowd of solidiers and civilians around a dragon.

Link smiled and ran towards the crowd. El was standing there with Ayden on her back. There were people shouting out questions, about the Twilight, and being a dragon.

"Link!" El shouted out, and swooped her tail out to him, made it like steps, and Link walked up it, and stood next to Ayden. "I'm looking for Amia." Ayden mumbled, as El continued answering questions.

"The people act as if there was no battle at all." He mumbled back.

"Yeah. I can't see her...jusk kidding, there she is." Ayden said, pointing out. She was walking down one of the roads, towards them.

Ayden slid down the El's arm. Then did Link. The people continued throwing out questions. Until Zelda came out and clapped saying, "Hey! This isn't ladies aid here! Clean up, help the Ezeras! NOW!" Then the people dispersed.

El sat there, Zelda looked at her, and took a few steps back, and ran to go help. El snarled sarcastically sticking out her split tounge.

Ayden turned the corner and ran right into his sister, Link ran turnign the corner tripping over there fallen bodies. "Ow." they all said in unicen.

Link sat up, looking at the blood on his tunic. "Blood stains, you know." Amia said pointing it out. Link rolled his eyes.

Amia got back up, rubbing the dust off her shorts. she smiled at the two, still on the ground. "Don't let anything I said at the GD get in the way of our friendship...okay?" She raised one eyebrow.

"So you guys were married...and had wo kids?" Link asked.

"Well yeah, except, really only I have one...I believe...didn't we already talk about this?" She said, trying to change the subject.

Ayden smiled, "One?"

"Ugggh...men! You don't listen to anything I say-"

"Who would." Ayden whispered to Link, they laughed.

Amia frowned, "I had two kids, Grant and Amorai. Grant died...I don't know how, I think he was getting sick! He was only 3 months old!"

"Sad...well I can't barely stand one Ganondrof, let alone his son." Link said.

Amia now was the one rolling her eyes. "Amorai is my daughter, I don't even know if she's alive, she was taken from me when she was 3 1/2. She probably doesn't even remeber me. I really prefer not to talk about this." She ended the subject right there. She started walking back to where El was. Link and Ayden still sat there, and started laughing.

Amia reached El. "Why aren't you doing anything productive, El? Like helping people get roofs off of them?"

El only laughed. "People only ask me questions, even when there on the midst of death."

Amia forced a smile. And sat down on the broken fountain. "Do you think Hyrule will make it through this war, El?"

"No." she said nochalantly. "We only won on luck today, if it wasn't for Zelda and the wolves we would've lost."

"Speaking of wolves." amia said running out towards Tristan, he was limping, dripping blood, and carrying Asuncion in his arms. Leo followed behind, still in his wolf form. Amia ran up to them, "What happend?"

"I went out of control." Tristan growled. Leo shook his head in agreement from behind him. Then they heard a big thump. They all turned around and Leo had fallen on the ground, making a great pool of blood around him.

Amia kneeled next to him. Pulling out the arrow in his side, then he poofed back into a human. Then he was repeadetly screaming ow. And then he justed started screaming. "Leo!" Tristan shouted, no wait roared. Link and Ayden had met up with them, wishing they hadn't. There could have been enough blood there to make the fountain work again.

Leo's face was becoming more pale, and then it was slowly fading even to a dead color. Asuncion woke up, leaned over her brother, and looked at Amia, not recongnizing her at first.

Leo sat next to his wife, Asuncion. Ayden and Link watched behind them. Leo was coughing up blood.

"Is your brothers blood thin?" Amia said, sounding very panicked.

"Yes." Asuncion said, ripping Leo's shirt, and rapping it arounf the cuts that were bleeding the most frequently.

Link could taste the bile building up in his mouth. He turned around and threw up. Amia turned, "Oh."

Ayden patted Link's back...then he threw up. It was a chain reaction, really. Leo was started to go crazy, he was rolling aorund, Tristan held him down. Leo's eyes were rolling to the back of his head. "Leo! Stay with us!" Asuncion shouted, her hands on the side of his face.

"You guys." Amia started. "It's too late."

"Can't _You_ do something, Amia."El said, raising what looked to be a eyebrow, for a dragon.

"Errr...I've only done it once...but it might work. Step back, all of you." Amia ordered.

Leo had stopped breathing, but blood still drained out. He was dead. Amia put her hands over his chest, they formed a glowing ball of magic. Amia closed her eyes. Link was already sick, he covered his eyes, then everybody did, it was so bright. Like the sun.

Then they heard coughing. The light dimmed, they looked. Leo was sitting up. "No...way." Link whispered, "You can bring people back to life?" He was amazed.

Amia was red faced, and sweating. "The side effects are horrible though." Then she threw up, blood. Leo looked everywhere, all the cuts were healed, some had truly dissapeared.

They helped the two up, they went forth to the Castle. Zelda was there, she ran towards them all, all 6 off them. Including a dragon.

"Thanks you three." Zelda mumbled, her voice was dry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 3 months later, Hyrule castle was fixed, soemtimes it still smelled like smoke. Rogir had been ill for 2 off the 3 months, with an infection in one of the cuts, and he died the 3rd month. They had a grand burial. Rogir was very important, even though the group barely knew him, some still cried. They all knew there would be more deaths coming of, fathers, uncles, brothers, sons, mothers, daughters, aunts, sister, granmothers, and grandfathers. There wouldn't be that many women however.

Castle Town's fountain was fixed, shops got up to normal, busniess was slow, people prepared themselves more for battles. Then something happend. --

"Link, have you seen Ayden I havn't seen him for the past 3 days." Amia asked, eating an apple. She was wearing black pants and normal Hylian shirt, red.

"No...I've been lookign for Shayd to, have you seen her?" Link asked, still sitting at the table, Leo was asleep on the couch.

Amia stared at him blankly. Then Link smiled. "No!" Amia yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "He can't marry her!''

Link started laughing, "Well, he is the King."

"No he isn't, I'm the Queen...but...ugggh.....I'm the Queen of a whole entire different part of Hyrule. Well I was." She mumbled. She ran into Ayden's room, realizing a note.

_Amia, I know your reading this. I won't be coming to Hyrule any more, I'm sick of all this fighitng and being a spie  
This is deffianelty not the way I work. Shayd is with me, if you havn't figured that out by now. Yes, we're getting married.  
Don't come lookgin for us, maybe I'll see you in a year or two. don't you think you should be getting back to being a Spy?_

_Ayden Farshaw_

_P.S. You should go to the bar-Telma's and see whose there...he'll give you some good advice._

Amia ripped the note, she stormed out of the room. Link was laughing, and telling Leo what happend. Once Amia reached Telma's bar's door, tears were falling down her face. "No goodbye." She muttered. Then wiped the tears away.

She opened the door. Then she wanted to leave right away. Telma was int he back, at a round table talking to a man.

"Amia?" She called out. Amia walked towards them.

"Amia I want you to meet, Aauru." Telma said, waving her hand to the older man with white hair and a white mustache. (You all know him, he's part of Telma's group) Amia tried to smile.

Aauru's eyes stayed fixed on her face. "Ummm, I'll let you guys talk" Telma said, leaving the bar completely.

"I thought you were dead!" Aauru shouted, jumping up out of hte chair.

"Ditto!" Amia said, tears bursting out of her eyes. Aauru stood up and gave his eldest daughter a tight hug.

"How did you live, dad?" Amia said, pulling away from his hug, and sitting in a chair next to him.

He sighed. "I wasn't even there that night, I was with your brother, meeting them at the Gate of Returning. you know when our soldiers come home form the deep training int he mountains, the test?"

"Yeah, thats how Ayden lived to." Amia said, smiling. "So ummmm, what did you do all this time?"

"I was mainly looking for you, I knew Ayden was alive, because I seen him. I came back to the Temple with him, everybody was gone and burned, the bodies dumped in the basement. The Temple's 'Hall of Mirror's' was completely destroyed, what was weird was that the mirror 'Li an Thray' was completely taken." Aauru said.

"Yes." Amia said shaking her head, waiting for him to contunue.

"You see, Amia, I stayed down at Lake Hylia looking for you fromthe tower, no sight at all. Then young Link came, and he went into the GD. But you were not there. I considered you dead. Wrote up a grave, and I made a stone, and put it in the Snow Temple Grave Yard. Only now there is a spring, named after us in fact."

"Yes I know, so you were looking for me. Well thanks...but maybe it was a good thing you didnt' come to get me. Whatever though." She started to mumble.

"Dad, Ayden's gone, he left us, he's getting married to thsi Shayd girl." Amia said.

"Yes I know, he told me."

"Ugggh! He never even told me you were alive!" Amia said.

"Amia, why are you getitng mad, you did the same thing." Aauru said, chuckling.

"What! did not!" She shouted, in defense.

"Mhhhmm. Yes, anyways, Ayden is now going to be King, he's going to be the only one he cane get into the temple now, and fix it up. Amia, our people are a dying race, but Ayden might be able to bring half of them all back. Maybe. But, he will come home." Aauru smiled, grabing his daughters hand.

Amia smiled at him, "This is crazy."

"Ams, you better go back to Temar, and do your rightful job. Send all the answers to us by HawkMail."

"Alone." Amia mumbled.

"Your going to do fine, not like you havn't been in any worse situation." He said laughing.

Amia smiled, hugged him goodbye and left. They did talk a little bit longer, but soon Telma needed to re-open shop.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 weeks later...

"Who is it?" Zelda called out, she was sharpening one of her daggars. The door opened. A tall skinny female came in. Black hair came down past her shoulders, she had bright blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a white dress with gold bands lining her arms, and no shoes.

"Can I help you?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, I am here to wonder how 250 of my Ezeran men ended up dead, and had no propper burial except to rot on you land!" The female orderd.

"Excuse me." Zelda said, turning around in her spinney chair. "What business do you have here, and with the Ezera's?" Zelda said, now standing up, her hands up on her hips.

"My name is Ezera. Ruler and protector of my people. I came to bring more troops to your glory, to only find my men rotting on the grounds, that you so walk on. And the ones that are alive are not given your best rooms, and only live in shacks!" Ezera shouted.

"Oh. I am so sorry." Zelda mumbled, now feeling completely ashamed.

"Yes, thankyou. I broguht 500 of my men here for orders, they are hungry and parched from the long journey, and be thankful I live close to Hyrule. Otherwise you might have failed the first battle." Ezera said, smirking.

Ezera left, collecting her men into the apartment like rooms, of the Castle.

___________________________________ARTYQ50______________________________________________________

Link was sleeping, he was very tired, from training the new recruits from Ezera and from distant lands, the commands and better fighting skils of being a Hylian. Then a sharp claw dug into his bare back.

He was sleeping with his shirt off, his face smuthered deep into the pillow, when he realized it was HawkMail. He got up, the hawk flying in the air startled.

He grabbed the hawk, gave it a peice of meat, and took the note out of it's clamp. He unscrolled it.

"Dang it." He mumbled getting up, it was written in Snow, even though it was a smart idea, so in case the note got lost, no one else could read it. He was getting tired of trying to find Asuncion, Leo, or Tristan. But this time it was easy, Asuncion was sitting on his couch. Well sleeping actually, because she was also training woman who weren't in the war, but teaching them self deffense.

"Hey A! Wake up." Link shaking her shoulder. She rolled over, looked at him and shrieked. "Oh my Gosh! What the heck did we do! Link you should have know betterm, I'm married!!!" She said. Looking at him being shirtless, and her just sleeping.

Link started laughign so hard, he nearly wet his pants. "Ha haha!!! We didn't do anything, except-"

"AHHHHH! I don't cheat on people!" She said.

Link laughed, "Except, I have HawkMail. I need you to read it." Link said handing it to her. She sighed a sigh of relief. Grabbed the note, unrolled it and read.

_Dear poor poor Hylians,  
I've been dying to get this hawk out, but I seem to have been beeing watched more frequently. It's gettign really creepy, and I want to come home so bad. I feel like I coudl be exposed here. It's very boring to. Save me! Okay, well, the deal is that they just got 3 hornback golden spiked dragons, so you might want ot warm Morguela about the competition. They also said that, there planning the finaly battle in 2 weeks or less. I'll give you the propper date soon, just thought I'd forwarn you._

_But otherwise, I've been here in my room, no friends, except this stupid hawk, and I guess Ganondorf. Yes Ganondrof. He's here with me, but it only makes matters worse. He's always looking at me...and I don't like it. All thought it's better then beeing here alone. Has the King of the Snows come back? Have you heard any news, please send them to me._

_Amia Farshaw_

_P.S.: This is written by Ganny, Don't you think it should be Amia Dragmire??? We never exactly got a divorce...yeah, well don't die on us Link, A, Tistan, Leo, Zelda..._

Asuncion smiled, Ganondorf's writing was alot harder to read...but it was funny. Link shook his head in confirm about the so-called last battle.

_____________________________ARTYQ50___________________________________________________

Those 2 weeks passed, and there wa no HawkMail. But on the plus side no battle. Everybody was making spare weopns. And practicing. There odds of winning was now up to a 35% chance.

Link walked down the lon alley way, passing Agitha's castle, he opend the door to te Fortune teller's place. She smiled at his presence.

"My, Link! What a surprise. What can I do for you." She said, with an open smile, as if there was no war at all.

"I need to ask you a question, will_ I die_ in this war?"

The fortune teller's smile dissapeared. "Alright." She said grabbing one of Link's hands. Her other, going over her crystal ball.

She was in a deep trance when she said these things, like a prophecy waiting to be told.

"Death to be on lots, your friends who will die are: Leo...Asuncion...Kerrian...Riaz...Emmett....Aaron..._You_...Amia and Ganondorf will part there souls. But there is hope from thee Immortal's...and 2,500 Ghosts, risen by the King and Queen. One more Dragon of Ice to be added to your war. Only one person will be risen to come back to life, but the other immortal will go to a deep sleep."

She took in a breath. "Link you will go past the walls of Ice to find Jacop. Then with Jacop you will go to the Viranian Fortess, of Virania. Meet General Wolfe. Help shall be sought." The fortune teller was now out of her trance. She stared at Link.

"Whoooo...that was as far as me eye could forsee." She said, drinking a glass of water.

Link sat there staring at the back wall. His bottom lip trembling, it was confusing, but he knew who was going to die. And now he had to go find this person named Jacop. And a man named General Wolfe. Link was now shaking, he said thankyou and left, he started panicking and then ran to El.

"El!" He said.

El swung her head, she was currently sleeping in the STARgame's tent, perfect for her size.

"Yes, Link?"

"We need to leave." Link said, climbing on her back, she stepped out of the tent.

"Where are we going?" El asked, yawning.

_"We are going to Jacop."_


	20. I'm sick of naming chaptersfor now

ArtyQ50  
Rise Of The Snows  
Chapter 20:

A/N: Hey yo!! The big 2-0!! Finally, let's hope this **might** be the last chapter in my book. I'll be glad its done with. Also, anyone right now, I recommend this book called 'Sabriel' by Garth Nix. It's a trilogy, also known as the Abhorsen Trilogies. I've only read the first one…searching for Lirael. (okay so that was written like a week ago) So I got the book, and I love it to death. :)

This chapter will be long...and I do say that during the war i will be very bloody, and there will be gore. It is all going to be described to, so I'm fore warning you now. But please read...

_____________________________________________ArtyQ50____________________________________________________________

Link left everybody back. Hyrule had picked up itself over the past four months. Zelda was staying calm, and the troops were growing daily. How ever some did back down. But Hylian numbers weren't the only ones growing, so were Temars. Which was now the only group left, since the first bloody battle won by Hyrule. But now Hyrule had figured what they were up against. But there was a rumor goign around that...Temar was much more skilled in fighting, and magic.

But Link let this fly bye him, literally. The name _Jacop_ kept going threw his mind, and the fortune tellers words. Leo, Asuncion, and Link were going to die...Link could only sigh.

_This only gets better and better._ He thought, as they cut through the wind's currents. _But what did she mean by Amia and Ganon parting there souls? This is confusing...so his the whole entire thing of Ganondorf having a wife and a kid. Blah blah blah...yuck...the whole idea of it...I can't think anymore. This is disgusting. _Truth is Link did ponder about it, like what did Amorai look like, maybe she was as beautiful as her mother. Who knows...

_Amia is pretty._ Link thought, as he clenched El's scales because they took a big nose dive to ignore a big flock of geese. _Whoa! Ganondorf's lucky._

"Are you jealous?" El asked knocking Link out of his thoughts.

"What?!" Link said, surprised, everybody seemed to have a super cool power, except Link...apparently El could read minds.

"Link...I can't read minds, your just thinking out loud anyways." El said chuckling, the air got cold and intolerable. They had to fly closer to ground, just so it was warmer.

Snow and hail started pelting them, and they were going fast, so it hurt even more. "I'm not jealous!" Link said deffensively.

"Seems like it, Link." El pointed out, landing next to a thousand foot or higher, wall of ice. El knew who Jacop was, and were he lived. Link thought this Jacop person was a human, he was wrong.

Link gazed at the perfectly formed wall. "Either all the girls here are married, or getting married. Or else they just don't plane like you." Then Link started laughing.

"Jacop." El said cooly, here breath hitting the ice. Nothing happend. Link waited and watched. But then he was startled when El roared out, "JACOP!!" And flame came out of her motuh, melting a whole into the ice. The ice closed back up over the newly made hole.

They waited. And waited. And waited. Until it was about 30 minutes later. When a fog came over them, just not any normal fog, a black fog.

"What exactly is...Jacop?" Link gulped, realizing he should have went over this question on the ride here, instead of pondering about Amia.

"Jacop..is errr- hard to explain, he's hald alot of things. Half man, half dragon, and half Fogg." El said, now sitting down, her wings shieldign Link from the present snow and hail.

The fog only came to El's feet, if Link were on the ground he would be completely covered in it.

"Fog..or Fogg?" Link asked he, putting the more 'g' sound on Fogg.

"Fogg..capitol F-o-g-g. Meaning a mysrerios black substance monster that can cover a mile wide and far, if it wanted to, it could sufficate the living creatures there. Depending on the source of snow or ice." El explained simply.

"So Jacop is a dragon?" Link asked, gulping loudly.

"Yes, a Snow Dragon. Kind of scary looking, see through really and he is very mea-" El got cut off, by the shake in the ground. The ice wall started to crack then it shattered, sending thousands and thousands of peices of ice everywhere, but they were no problem to deflect against El's wings.

There was a high-pitched deathly sound roar. Then it was a sharp low snarl, with many other aggresive sounds. Jacop walked out of the Fogg. El was right about him being see through.

He was very large, white and had a large wing span, he had midnight black teeth with sharp peircing green eyes. He hard sharp talons or claws on his feet. White snow was constantly falling from him, as if it was he mist from a waterfall. He was every person's nightmare. His wings had sharp hooks at the end of them, like a bats so he could hang against things, and claw up things too.

Jacop was white as snow, and many diffrent textrures of his plated skin. "What do you want?" He said in a low gruff voice.

____________________________________________ArtyQ50_________________________________________________________

Zelda had been taking care of her wounded for the past many months. Leo recovered, but they all still mourned for Rogir. Zelda was under pressure, because she needed to appoint someone as her new Royal Guard. She was thinking Link, _Yes Link, he fits it all. Link is skilled with a bow and sword, and above all, we get along good._ Know one else knew this, but Rogir and Zelda were secretly dating eachother. It was a cute match. But not cute enough, because Rogir was gone.

When Zelda had heard Amia could bring people back to life, she wanted her to bring Rogir back. Amia was saying in her letters, for once written in Hylian, that she couldn't being back people whose bodies were fully massacred, or burned, and he wasn't recent'y deceased at the time she wanted him back. Zelda cried for two days and stayed in her room.

Untill Asuncion came in and gave her hope. Asuncion was Zelda's new best friend, they'd grown close over the months and talked about stupid guy habbits. Leo and Tristan partied with the Guard like no other. There still was no news on Ayden and Shayd. But Kerrian had come back, but not in a welcoming state at first.

But soon they were friends. Kerrian was a Gerudo, she was a tracker, and a skilled one at that.

"So what or who are you recently tracking?" Zelda asked, the three girls were sitting in her living room suite sipping tea as if there was no war at all.

Kerrian stifled a smile, "Actually, Ganondorf."

Zelda choked up on her tea, and Asuncion was only watching the men practice outside in the arena."Ganondorf...how lovely, he's in Temar." Zelda said, simply as if Kerrian had lack of tracking skills.

"Wh-what! I I...I thought he was dead? Well dead but in a ghostly state." Kerrian said, putting the tea down on the wooden table.

"Not when you stabbed his wife, she was having a temper problem that day, and it let him out, we were all expecting something bad to happen. But really Amia was just...just practically rushed to the doctor, with Link in his underwear!" Then they room filled with laughter.

Kerrian looked at them, then the subject changed, and they went back outside to practice with the men. "Wheres Link?" Asuncion asked, then everybody realized he had left, apparently only Tristan knew.

"He left with El, to go to this Jacop person, in the wall of ice." Then Tristan pretended to stab Leo in the chest, and Leo fell backwards, pretending to die, for there pretending to kill eachother game.

Everyone smiled, until there was a sharp shrill in the air. They all looked up, "HawkMail!" Zelda shouted, the hawk, whose name was Sam, landed on the arena's post.

Zelda pulled the note out, and gave Sam a scrap of last nights supper. Everyone was happy untill they seen the spots of human blood all over the page. The writing was horribly sloppy, but was written in Hylian.

_So to Zelda I presume this note was meant to go to?_

_Well this is Lord Gage, of Temar. And I got your spy. She'll make a fine slave for me and my men, so thankyou for sending me this wonderful gift. I do appreciate this. So I might as well get to the point, either surrender, or this girl will be tortured...and all else._ Zelda stopped reading, and tears were welling up. They cought Amia, who knows what they were going to do with her. Everyone else waited for Zeldda to continue, she did. but she thought, _Amia's strong, she should make it out alive._

_The torture will continue until I get a reply from you, Amia wants to write a note to you..._

Then this is wear the writing was sloppy, and it was nervously written, but it was written in Snow, so Asuncion read it.

_Please...don't worry about me....send a reply though...there going to pull out my teeth if you don't (Then the writing got sloppy and the blood was on the page from here down)_

_Okay worry about me.....help! HELP ME NOW! I can't stand it, don't know where Ganon is...forced to be tortured. I'm coming home, be waiting._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_In Temar...before the note was written and sent._

"Okay...your going to tell me...who do you work for!" Shouted Lord Gage.

Amia spat out blood, and a front tooth. Her nose was bleeding, and blood mixed with spit drained from her mouth, her hands were tied behind her back, to a chair, it was so tight, her arms were about to pop out of there sockets. Her feet tied to the leg posts.

"S-s-s-to-oo-o-op hi-i-i-tting m-e-e." She choked out. He hit her again, in the same spot, with the same end of his sword. She took in a stifled breath, her head still in the same place from the end of the hit.

"Ganondorf." She said smiling, then another hit came, only not as hard.

"Ganondorf is dead." Gage said, laughing. He took a knife to her mouth, and ripped her front cheek. (Like in Pan's Labrynth.) "Now tell me!" He bellowed out.

She was about to speak when, "You've tried my patience lady!" He yelled out, even angrier then before, if that were possible. Earlier, when her figured out she was a spie, there was about 5minutes of reckless shouting, able to wake up someone that was in a coma.

"Zelda!" She screamed out, but it was to late, the wrench he had in his hands pulled her back tooth out. Really this torture was unnesary, but he liked torture. She could feal pain beyond belief in her mouth, that pain stopped when she felt her arm pop, then a slight stabbing pain in her chest. She looked down, and a silver twisted dagger was sticking out. Pain. Pain. Pain. Was the only thing she could think of.

"Now! You go back to Zelda! This is what will happen to her spies, thats a warning!" Gage shouted out, untying her legs and arms. Her left arm hung there, and her right arm was stiff, she could barely move it. She passed through Death Mountain.

She met grassy feilds around midnight, the stars and moon were shining brightly, it gave her a light in the darkness. Then she fell over, forced to throw her stiffened arm to catch her. The torture was bad, the walk here was horrible. Her sword was left there, everything she needed was left there. She was only left with her knee high brown leather boots, a white corset and thin white skirt, which was now stained red.

Thankfully, Amia landed on her back, so the dagger didn't get wedged in her farther. Her arm started to kill, and the skull-dogs were starting to come at the scent of weak prey. (Skulldogs are probably not the actual name for those dogs that are made out of just bones and roam around Hyrule at night)

It was a day later, the dogs didn't eat her, thankfully. She felt blood caked on to her stomach, and her close were almost completely red. The sun was just coming up from the horizon. Her throat tasted like blood, a nasty rusty taste. Her teeth were died red. She sat up quickly, and pulled the dagger out. She stood up, ready to cast the spell of healing on her chest, and cheek. She did so.

She looked out. Smiled. Amia reached Ordon, walking through the ranch. She seen some kids staring at her, then she walked over to them.

"Hi." They all said in unsion, looking at her bloody clothes.

"Hello. Is there any easier path to get to Hyrule?"

The kids shook there heads. But then a heavier man started to walk out, and he waved his hand.

"Can I help you?" It was the mayor of this town, Bo.

"Ola Iva entin lora kay ia zeen so latte?" She said smiling, then laughed.

"Excuse me?" Bo asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Only if there is some way you can help us win this war." She repeated, then turned around and left.

Bo and the four children stared at her leave, _and the very last time they would see her ever again. _

She made it to Hyrule only two hours later. Pushing the door open, and it was very quiet, absolutely nobody was around. She could here someone yelling in the middle of the Town, by the fountain, it was Zelda. She passed an un-occupied sword shop, looked through the swords, and grabbed a long silver one, it came in it's own sheath. She didn't need the matchign shield, nor the hat. She had just stolen, the Gerudo living was coming back into her.

"Good to have ya' back." Said someone, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We could kill them all now, Ganondorf." Amia growled.

"I would absolutely love to, Amia, but the two of us couldn't kill all of them."

"Where's Riaz?"

"In the crowd listening to Zelda's corny speach, Amia! I'm sick of staying here theres absolutely nothing to do! I mean seriously...I'm trying to be nice to Link and his friends like Zelda and all that stuff...but her totally took over by idea." Ganondrof said, throwing his fists up in rage.

"Well maybe you should be smarter then that little elf and his girlfriend, I hate trying to be there friends either. Once Hyrule falls by Temar, in which we will help them survive it, just so we can take them over ourselves." Amia said darkly, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"How did you manage to be enlisted into there little group anyways?" He said almost_ hypnotically_.

Her eyes turned to him. "What the hell, where am I? Why is your arm around me!" She glared at him, then shoved his arm off. She started coughing. "You totally poisoned me while I was almost dying! You can't get me on your side Ganny!" She said yelling, while jogging off to the speech. She tried to remember what they were just talking about, he was using one of his dirty mind tricks again, which was technically her mind trick. (Remember the whole triforce sharey deal?!)

Amia walked into the crowd, she accidentally bumped into Riaz. Zelda was talking about making more wepons and physically starting to prepare every soldier, and get children to saftey homes.

"Hey." Riaz mumbled, Amia glared at him and rolled her eyes. "That bad, eh?"

"It's better if we don't talk, eh?" She said arrogantly, mocking him.

"Over the mountain and through the woods, to storm the castle we go." Riaz sang.

Amia looked at him. "Riaz, knock....it...off." She said strictly.

"I'm older then you, Amia!" Riaz said laughing.

"Technically no, if I wasn't immortal anyways."

"How old are you anyways?" Riaz asked,

"25." She said answering, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Dang it!" Riaz mumbled. Amia left, looking for someone she truly wanted to talk to, she found Tristan.

"Your alive!" He whispered with excite, trying not to interrupt Zelda's speech.

"Yes, just a few minor problems, thats all, perfectly fine now." She mumbled hoarsely.

"And will will prevail! We will win this war, to Hyrule!" Zelda yelled finishing her speech, everyone else shouted out 'For Hyrule'. The Hylians dispursed out over town, either carrying on with what they were doing, or helping with the spears.

Amia and Tristan waited for Zelda. "Good job!" Tristan said, trying to give her encouragment.

Zelda had tears in her eyes, "We're not gonna win are we, there is absolutely no hope! We don't have enough weapons!" Zelda said, tears rolling down and off her cheeks.

"Oh." Amia said shocked, expecting her to be happy...then again how could you be happy when you felt death ready to come and grab you? She gave Zelda a hug, but she was looking beyond that, she watched Riaz he was talking to Ganondorf. She glared at them, Ganondorf stuck his tounge out at her, in disgust.

Amia pulled away from Zelda, "Thanks." She mumbled, "I better consider how to get more weapons, then. And where is Link?" Then Zelda left, following Tristan and Asuncion.

Amia walked up to the alley way that they were in. It was completely dark, because there was a midnight roof over it. She drew her dagger out, just in case. She felt someone grab her wrist and wip her around. "Ah!" She shrieked, but the shriek was silenced by a hand over her mouth. She struggled, and kicked her leg into a spot guys don't exactly like being kicked.

"Owwwwwww." Ganondorf droned out. She put the dagger against his neck. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Ummmm, because you can't kill me?" Ganondorf said, getting up and mumbling, "Thank goodness for protective armor."

Amia rolled her eyes. "Why do you pick the most craziest places to be?"

"Because when you walk through that door, be ready for a reunion." Ganondorf said, pushing her into the open doorway. All of his band of thieves were there.

"Brilliant." She mumbled. "There all still alive."

Ganondrof glared at her, she was looking at everybody, which only was Emmett, Aaron, Carouso, Riaz, Jared, Alex, and Turner. All very tall men, with either red hair, or dyed red hair, to be mistaken for a Gerdudo. Amia absolutely hated the reunion already.

"I'm not taking sides." She said already, putting her hands up. She got pushed down into a chair. "Get your hands off me, Cuddles!" She said, the men broke out into a laugh, when she got mad she would say very weird threats.

They all watched her, she crossed her legs and arms, getting a little nervous. Ganondorf broke the silence. "Thats not why your here."

She looked up at him, "Then why am I here?"

"Zelda said she needed more weapons, the greatest one she has is you!" Emmett pointed out.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically. "I totally liked to be thought as a weapon." Then she smiled slyly.

"Jared." Muttered Ganondorf, Jared left bringing in a long thin narrow box. Amia could feal little beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Amia." Ganondorf mumbled, now sitting in fron of her, so she couldn't see what they were doing. "You _are a weapon. _You were born a demond, you can't change that."

Amia's head jerked. "What are you doing!" She demanded. "I don't wanna be put back into the-" She was cut off when Ganondorf moved, and he grabbed what was in the box. It gave a metallic ring, the long black sword, which shone white in the light, was pulled out. It had a green shiny trim to it, witha green jewled eye in the middle of the hilt. The hilt was decorated so elaborately with the fused shadow pendant on the top, a silver Snow Dragon known as thee Jacop. A golden triforce just on the tip point of the sword.

"I'm not meant to be a sword! I'm Amia! I want to be a human! Not a weapon! I'm supposed to be a human!" She yelled out. Ganondorf pulled her necklace, with the tiny bit of a fused shadow on it, it got placed right into the fused shadow spot on the sword's hilt. The sword started pulling her towards it, well her soul at least. It was like black fog going into the sword, then her whole entire body was gone.

Erased.

"The forever missing sword called: Thee Amia, has been brought back." Mumbled Riaz. Who grabbed the blade and put it back into it's black leather hilt, and secured inside the narrow box.

Ganondorf grabbed the box, walked out, the band following him, with there msterious hooded cloaks on. Ganondrof was the only one without his hood up. He walked up to a random Hylian and said, "Give this to Princess Zelda, tell her this is the only weapon she needs."

The villager looked at him in awe, then grabbed the box, and ran forth to the castle. Ganondorf smiled evily and walked to the exit.

"Finally. Lets hope she does what she was made to do." Ganondorf mumbled.

"And what was that, exactly?" Asked Riaz.

"_To kill._"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacop flew stong in the wind, they got sight of Hyrule and landed. It was around midnight, when they returned. El layed against the wall and fell asleep, Jake went exploring. He already felt at home.

Link passed th open doors, and walked into town. It was perfectly quiet, except for the fire lit lanterns that flickered in the night. He walked to the doors. Until some funny scent cought him. It was coming from an alleyway. The smell became a rusty blood smell, and reaking of death and metal.

He walked in with his sword drawn. His lantern a glow, and stepped into a puddle of fresh blood. He stopped, shown his lantern out forward, and wished he hadn't. A black shadow moved, a sword swung there in the body, as if it was flimsy metal, and the body was of a young boy. Link checked, just in case the boy was alive. He wasn't. Link sighed, reaching forr the sword. He looked down over the deathly scene. There was a narrow open box, the sowrds hilt flung across the alley way. He pulled it out, the sword glowed for a few seconds, he put it back into it's black hilt. Then in the case.

He told a nearby guard about the boy, then the family was contacted, but there was no family. For when they went to get them, there was blood spattered all over there home walls. Everybody murdered, including the little baby, still sitting in it's crib.

Link sighed, wondering who weilded this sword. He went to his trusty fortune teller. Surprisingly, she was still awake.

"Young master Link!" She said, smiling. "What can I do for you today?"

"I am wondering, who does this sword belong to?" He put the case on the table, opened it, and pulled the sword out of it;'s sheath.

"Well...it is elaborately decorated, my my. Beautiful work." she said smiling. Link noticed that the blood that was there, was singed off, no more blood, gone.

"Well, let me see." She said, putting her hand on the sword's hilt, and her other hand floated over her crystal ball. She muttered some magical words, and the ball glowed golden, something it never done before. Then it turned black, making the room black. He heard a blood curdling scream, right next to him, feeling blood on his face, he tore out his lanter, ripping the bag it was in.

The fortune teller sat there, out of breath. Both of her hands on the crystal ball. Link fel his face, no blood. "Get it out of here!" She shouted, standing up. "Get the demond sword out, I just...I just seen my own death...leave, I am so sorry. But the sword seems to belong to you, Link. Or it excepted you as it's weilder...please get it out of here." She gave Link a little nudge, towards the door, then booted him out.

Link turned back, the door slammed, nearly hitting his nose. It had gotten alot darker, and colder, winter was coming. He felt the chill of fall leaving and the Gale like winds of winter coming. He looked up at the full moon, it was half covered by a cloud. Since he was part wolf, he had the sudden urge to howl. He laughed at the thought. And walked to Zelda.

Then the pictures of the dead boy in the alley, kept coming through his mind. Blood splattered every where. Link didn't own this sword, he just took it out of the boy. The boy seemed to be around 9 or 8. Little, to little to do anything. _But then again his whole entire family was murdered_, _maybe so they couldn't feel any pain of the boy being dead? _Link thought.

But the glowing of the blade cought him off guard. He looked down. Untill he realized the etched in marks, drawings, green trim, and I. In the Gale Winds he heard his name, it came out like a terrifying snarl. Link looked everywhere for the source. Untill he realized it was his blade. He dropped it on the ground, it should've landed and clattered on the ground, but it seemed to have cought itself.

It flew up to his hand, able for him to grab it. He looked, there was a green eye in the center of the hilt, no it's not real, just etched in the metal hilt. He looked at the triforce mark on the tip of it. Link turned the sword over, it shined in the moonlight, he flipped it again, then it shinded, only black. The black side seemed to have rough marks in it, scarring down the long blade. He rubbed his hand over the marks, he got cut with them.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand back quickly. The blood that was on there burned off. With a terrible flesh burning smell. He flipped it on the silvery side. Rubbed his same hand over it, it healed, and the smell was gone.

Link raised an eyebrow, "Where did you come from?" He asked the sword, as if it would answer.

It did.

Lin couldn't understand what the sword was doing, until it screamed so horidly high, Link covered his ears and turned away. The scream was a mix of a dead mummy, a shadow being, and a woman as high as she could get, glass shattering high. Link dropped the sword, this time it did clatter to the ground. He picked it up, it all of a sudden felt funny, like there was no power of life to it.

Some people opened there windows and doors to see what made that sound. Link ran, the sword in it's hilt.

Zelda ran into Link. They both fell to the ground. "You okay?" Link asked, jumping up and helping her up.

"Yeah...whats that smell?" She asked covering her nose. They were in Hyrule Castle, walking on the blue carpet. "It smells like burnign clothes."

Link turned around. Then Zelda shriked. "Link! Your sword, it's on fire!" She yelled, pulling the hilt, she through it to the ground, it only came back like a boomerang.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, throwing his arm out, and pushing Zelda to the ground. They landed on top of eachother, but it was better then dying. Link felt his hat get ripped off. The sword had come back for Zelda, missed getting Link's hat instead.

Zelda was wide-eyed. By the fact of an assasanation. "Sorry." Link mumbled getting off of her, then pulling her up. He was lookign for his hat when Zelda said.

"Thank you, Link." She pulled her hair back. "Link, can you be one of my Royal Guard?" A smile over her face.

Link stopped and turned to her. "A Royal Guard? Me?...YES!" Link said, agreeing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been five months later, 9 months since Ayden and Shayd left. They all considered Amia a goner. There were rumors that the Queen of the Gerudo's went back to her husband. _Yeah right._ Link thought. Or that she comitted suicide. There was absolutely no trace of her. Or Ganondorf, it was very mysterious.

Everyone had forgotten about the war, completely, except guards were still on Parole. And every waking moment, everybody waited for the bell to ring. Today was very windy, sending clouds in from SnowPeak. Then it started snowing. Link had just woken up, he pulled his golden mail out of the chest. Slipped that on, over his undergarments. Then the red adn gold tunic, appointed to the one and only 'Royal Guard.' He had to wear it everyday. He slipped on the golden metal plated-knee high boots. Sometimes he missed his normal green tunic and easy light weight boots. His sword matched that outfit better, too.

Everyone had become acostomed to the two dragons. They fed off of the annoying evil animals that came around occasonaly. They rarely ever had a big meal, however. Jacop liked the cold weather much better, and couldn't wait for snow to sprinkle in. Link walked out of his room, greeting Zelda, who handed him a donought. She shoved the last bit of her hers down.

"Ready?" She asked, with a smile.

"Totally." Link mumbled, he was training more recruits from Ezera. And after that, he was supposed to meet General Wolfe all the way in HoleHallow. Way past Ezera, so he was planning on taking dragon flight.

Ezera came in, once again with a rather risque outfit. Even though it was the coming of winter, she wasn't cold. Her and Leo...seemed to have a relationship going on. And Leo was with her every hour. Mostly in his wolf form. Since they were rather large wolves, they could have people ride them. Link thoguht it looked funny, but then he thoguht of Midna.

Something made him choke back when he thought about her, and realized ehr missesd her so bad. His hair was greasey, and he had a canker-sore inside his mouth. He was deffinatley dealing with alot of stress. He had bags under his eyes from being awake out on parole so long. Sometimes it was hard being a Royal Guard.


	21. The End

ArtyQ50...last chapter of this book...be amazed, sorry for the long wait. But I had to revise it and all that stuff. But just to warn you it's gonna be a bloody battle. I mean...what battle? Okay here are some things to look forward too...

- Ayden & Shayd  
- Thee Amia  
- Enough weopons?  
- The Battle  
- Ezera & Leo  
-Tristan & Asuncion  
- Snow Ghosts  
- Link  
- Zelda  
- Ganondrof and the band of thieves  
- Demonds

~ ~What will happen after the war? Who will live, who will die? What'll happen to Hyrule...will they win...or lose?~  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 6 months later. Amia was now officialy considered dead, Ayden and Shayd still have been long gone. Asuncion and Tristan were on a little vacation, but it was only to speedily check on Temar. Some vacation. Zelda had been keeping Hyrule cooled down, sometimes there were panicked children and mothers. They were reassured, to go out of town far off from Temar. Mayros had abanded the war, because there was only 5 of them left. It brought hope up for the Hylians, just a smidget. Snow was covering the ground, a good 9 inches.

When Link woke up, all his blankets were kicked to the floor. Even though it was winter, Link was still sweating. He'd forgotten to shut the window, snowflakes were flying in through it, and the cold winds. He sat up with extreme energy, a load of adrenaline was pumping through him. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it. He wiped the sweat off.

What he did with his new sword was this; locked it in the box with three locks and a magic oath. Then he through away the keys, and buried the sword in a mound of dirt in Ordon Ranch.

He was sweating because he was having another one of his nightmares. They were coming more frequently now, ever since he bried htat sword. They kept getting even more surreal every night. The nightmare came in a bunch of annoying flashes.

It started off with flames, lapping up at the walls of Hyrule. Then in the next flash, it was raining and snowing at the same time. The rain turned into blood, and a bunch of Hylians and Temars came falling from the sky. Bodies kept piling up, and then the fires ate the bodies, as if it had a mind of it's own.

Then the flame stopped, and Link was in a very weird area. It was as dark as night, with black moving shadows. Only nothing truly living, they just moved realisticly. Link kept walking farther and farther, waiting for the light. Until he heard a voice saying.

_"Your like a lantern, when there is complete evil, cloaking around us, you bring light towards us, a savior to our salvation."_Then those words kept ringin through his head, through out the dream. He walked farther into the cloaked blackness. He seen Ganondorf, in his beast-pig form. Charging at him. Right when he was about to hit Link, it changed scenes.

Only it was from a different perspective. As if Link was a bird sitting up in the tree. He scene someone who looked like Link, only with dark skin, red eyes, and a black tunic. He looked farther past this darker version of him, Dark Link, he called it. And he seen himself, creeping up on this person.

Then Link woke up.

He put his hands up to his face, then got up. Looked in the mirror, his hair was all over his face, messed up and frizzy. He had a pink nose and frozen cold hands. He slammed the window shut, grabbed a shirt and put pants on over his shorts. Then he stopped, pulled it all off, and changed into his Ordon clothes. He laughed because he wasn't used to them, and how funny they looked. He missed everybody in Ordon. Collin, Beth, Malo, Talo, Illia...everybody.

Then he took the clothes off and throgh them away, "Some things are better left forgottten. I'm a Royal Guard now, no time for them." He mumbled trying to keep himslef on task. Then changed back to his Royal Guard armor, of red and gold.

He walked slowly out his door. He stopped, no one was in the castle, not even the normal foot guards. Whom only told you to leave if you weren't invited. Link then ran down the stairs, jumping the last five. He pushed the great doors, and ran out to Castle Town Central Square.

"What's going on?" Link asked a random Hylian, who was actually Shad.

Shad whispered back, "I don't know...I can't get a good look...but it sounds like theres going to be a fight."

Link pushed up on his tip toes, just to see. Then he did. There were the three wolves circling around someone, Zelda was trying to talk to that person. He couldn't hear what she was saying.

Link pushed through the crowd saying, "I'm a Royal Guard, let me pass!" They moved aside. Until then, Link realized the three wolves were protecting the person they wre circling around. The person they were moving around was a girl. Maybe in her teens, around Link's age. She had a brown hair, which was more red depending how the light hit it. She was wearing a black, silver, and gold colored tunic. The sword was short, but she looked skilled.

The girl looked at the crowd, picking one out. She stopped when she seen Link. Right when he seen her face, he stopped breathing. He remebered that face...

_A little girl maybe a round the age of two, came out crying. She hugged Ganondorf's leg...((ok)) and Ganondorf mumbled...__"Amorai."_

Link remebered this dream ((See! I told you this dream would come in handy later, if you want to read more go to the chapter lableed 'The Dream')) Her face was exact, older, but still.

She had green eyes. Very tan skin...but -cough- not like Ganondrof's.

"Amorai?" Link mumbled. His hand stretching out towards her. She looked at him. Civilians moved, finally, out of his way. The wolves left, but still held a protective stance. Zelda looked at Link, then watched to see what he would do. It started to rain, and the crowd dispursed.

"I know who you are!" He yelled over the down-pour of rain, which seemed as loud as a waterfall. Only the wolves and Zelda stayed with Link. She looked at him, expectanctly, as if waiting for him to say something more.

"I know who you are...your name is Amorai...right?" He asked her.

She shook her head yes. "You buried my mother." She spoke out. Link stopped walking towards her, his voice cut off from everything. Zelda stared at Link not getting this conversation at all.

"You killed Amia!" Zelda yelled.

"No!" Link yelled back, confused also. "What do you mean I buried your mother, your mother is Amia right?" Link still stood there.

"Yes, she's buried in Ordon, I can sense her, only not see her."

Link stopped breathing. _Amia...Amia's the sword! Why didn't I think of that before, I thought it was just what they called the sowrd in memory to her or something like that! No! How can she..._Then Link thought harder remembering what she said all the time.

_"Besides...you won't win this war with out me."_

It was all peicing together. _The sword burned blood, because Amia had been burned once. The sword healed on one side because Amia had the power to heal. The sowrd cut on oen side because she could kill like no other. It was green because of her eyes, also that resembled the green eye in it. The Fused Shadow was her power...her strength to do such magic! She could also control you with her mind, at points anyways _Link thought, smiling as it all fit together like a puzzle.

Amorai looked at him, "But, I did get her out of the ground, and brought her to you. Only it doesn't work as strong when she's imprizoned in the sword! Link! We need to find a way to free my mother!" She said, pulling the swords' box out of one of her bags. Link watched, the rain still pouring.

"Can we please go inside!" Zelda screamed, rushing for the door. They all followed, there shoes squeeking because of the sogginess, the three wolves shook there coats out. Once they reached the huge fireplace of the castle, they all sat in the couches. Zelda shooed the other guards away.

Amorai put the box on the wooden table, gave one swift hand-motion and everything unlocked. Link thought it was pretty cool on how he'd gotten it all to lock, until he seen how easy it was for her to unlcok it all.

The box creaked open. The sheath layed there, she pulled the sword out, it had the original metalic ring as it came out. "Now free her!" Amorai said, hope sparkling in her eyes. Link and Zelda glanced at eachother.

"Ummm...I don't know how to break it to you...but we don't know how." Zelda said, trying to make it sound sad.

Asuncion looked out. "Do you think that boy named Shad would know? He did a lot of those funny sign things for the sky?" She asked.

Link shook his head, "Shad only knows about the sky beings...maybe....maybe Telma...or somebody." Link said, he was getting frustrated, snd anxious.

Before he could say anything Leo had left, and brought back the whole entire group. Telma walked in smiling, Aauru only glared, Shad and Ashei sat next to Link. Rusl had returned to Ordon to Colin and Ulli.

Aauru stared at the sword and at Amorai. Link whispered this to him, "Hey, that's your grand daughter...and your daughter is in that there sword."

Aauru looked at the sword, his daughter, and at Amorai, his grand daughter. He looked at the sword, grabbed the hilt and stabbed it into the table.

"Hey! That table is expensive you know!" Zelda shouted, her eyebrow furrowed.

Link stifled a laugh along with everybody else. Amorai looked at Aauru, not really knowing that he was her family.

Aauru turned to face them all. "Give me some oil and a lantern." He said.

Link reached into his bag, pulled the necessities out. Aauru grabbed them, poured all teh oil over the sword.

"Just perfect...now what are you doing with my table!" Zelda said. This time Link did laugh. Amorai smiled, her smile was like Amia's.

Then Aaru lit the oil, it all burst into flames. "This should last a few days, someone go get Kerrian...we need her to track down someone."

And then this time Tristan got up and came back with Kerrian. "Amorai!" she said, before the door was opened. Tristan must've told her what was going on. She burst into the room, her eyes scaning it, Amorai stood up and hugged Kerrian.

_This makes perfect sense. The lady that stabbed Amorai's mother, is Amorai's best adult friend...how funny. I just love how it all connects._ Link thought, watching the sword burn. The stopped hugging.

"So you wanted me track down Ganondorf...well it'll be hard. But I'll try." Then she left the room. Amorai looked at them all, only five minutes later and Kerrian came back wih a wide smile. "I didn't find him, but I did find these two." Her hand spread out to the door.

Ayden's snow white hair was easy to tell it was him, then Shayd walked in.

"It's like a friggin family reunion in here. I mean we havn't seen you guys in like a year and 3 months!" Link muttered, only heard by Zelda and they laughed. "I just love how this all connects."

Ayden looked older, less a teenager. Until Lin realized that Ayden was also older then him. Ayden and Amia were actually only a year apart. Oh well, age doesn't matter.

Then Kerrian ran out, coming in a few minutes later with Ganondorf.

"Holy crap! That was fast!" Link said, laughing.

"Actually, he was in castle town...coming to visit us, right?" She asked him.

Ganondorf chuckled...looking at everybody looking at him. "All right, whaddya all want?"

"I want you to free mom!" Amorai yelled from the back of the room. Everybody moved, so Ganondrof could see her and the burning sword.

He choked back. This was the first time he seen Ganondorf look so surprised. But before anything could happen the sword shrieked out. That same horrid scream those many many months ago. They all covered there ears.

"Brilliant." Ganon mumbled. Once the shrieking had stopped he grabbed Ayden's sheath. "Sorry Ayden, but I believe this is mine." Ayden tried to get it back, because it was Ganondorf's sword from the very beginning.

The sword grew back to it's normal length. And Ganondorf gave him his sword he was using for the time being, which was actually made for Ayden.

"I need to warn you all, the burning of the sword, that was a smart idea. It weakend the strength a tad. But I can't confine it back to it's normal state, not alone anyways. Zelda...Link I need your help. Everyone else, I say step out from this room." Ganondorf said.

Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf and the once burning sword were in the room. Ganondorf stepped towards the sword. "Wait!" Zelda said. "How can we just trust you?"

"I don't know, because right now _all_our lives are in danger, if we don't do anything soon." Ganondorf answered, shrugging his shoulders.

He pulled the chip of the Fused Shadow out of it's place in the swords hilt. Link and Zelda waited patiently. Then Ganondorf waved his left hand over the top of the sword, it glowed, Zelda did the same, then lastly Link waved his hand over, all three triforces glowed.

The sword flew up in the air and crashed to the floor.

"STOP!" A high pitched scream came out. The three hands fell down back to there sides. Link opened his eyes. He was in black. Just like the dream. But then it all stopped.

Amia was leaning against the wall, Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf looked at her. Her armed raised out, and the sword flung into her hands. She cracked her neck back and fourth. Her bottom lip curled up. If Link wasn't for sure, he seen that this freed Amia had black eyes. She flung the sword aiming at Ganondorf. It all seemed to go in slow motion, the sword wizzed through the air, Ganondorf brought his arms up, even though it wasn't going to help.

Then Link fell forward, being pushed by someone. "Shield!" Then another one of those bubbles came and deflected the sword form hitting Ganon.

He turned, to see the real Amia...two of them? "The other one is the Demond Amia, or Dark Amia, for short." Amia told Link, smiling. "Only some of us have dark versions of ourselves, it all depends on how we are with Fused Shadows...and the fact that we can't chose sides." She added.

Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf ducked behind the flipped over couch, letting Amia deal with this. But they watched anyways.

"This is soooo awesome!" Ganodork mumbled, Link glared at him. "Why'd you put her in that sword anyways?"

"Oh..cause, it was the only way the sword would get it's true power, trust me you'll thank me later. Besides, do you think the Master Sword was just metal..or mine?" He muttered.

"I'll never thank you...or trust you." Link mumbled, so low you couldn't hear him at all. He thought about the master sword. _Was there a deranged spirit in there to?_

Amia looked at the Darker version of herself. The version that corrupted her life. "We can work together! Your strength, with my power!" Amia yelled out. But the DA (Dark Amia) only hissed at her and charged at her with the sword. IT went right through her body, making all the gross noises of cutting skin possible.

Zelda flinched. "Ew." Then Ganondorf said, "And if I never put her in that sword, she wouldn't be able to do that...or that." He said. As Amia jumped up in the air, stayed there for a little bit. And did a back flip and kicked the DA in the back, knocking her over.

"I tought her that." Ganondorf bragged. Link only rolled his eyes. The demond had left, or more clearly rejoined Amia. But Amia had much more control over it now.

She stopped and fell into a different couch, brething heavily. "Whew! It feels good to be alive!" She shouted. Everyone in the halls heard the familiar voice and the door opened, with everybody rushing in. Link flipped the couch back up. The room was filled. Amia looked and seen Ayden.

"Ayden!" She screamed, and gave him a huge ran-and-jump-hug. Everyone laughed. Conversation filled the room. Untill Amia seen someone still int he hallway. Everyone was to busy with conversation, and Ayden went to go join Shayd and talk. She left to the person.

Amia still smiling, after the short reunion with her long-lost brother. The girl was sitting against the wall. Amia walked towards her, not expecting it to be who it truly was.

"M-m-om." The girl said. Amia looked, and seen Amorai. She stopped walking and ran to her daughter. It was an immediate hug. Amia was speachless. First off, it felt weird to be walking again, she just fought her Demond version, then she seen her daughter.

"14...14 years till I waited for this day, Amorai." She said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Two more years mom, and I'm as old as you." Amorai said laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Amia only smiled, "Immortality isn't great at all. It's quite boring, actaully."

**And you reader's can guess how there reunion went. They all talked for hours, about Ayden and Shayd, fo they had gotten married. And Ayden improved on his power. The lightening traveled farther and stronger, and wider. Much more powerful than before. Amorai met her grandfather, her uncle, and her aunt. She reunited with her father and mother. Even though there was absoulutely to get them into the same room. The reunion lasted a few days, then they all got back to normal life. Amorai had escaped from school from the GD and ran by foot all the way to Ordon and back to Hyrule. Amia made Amorai go to Ordon, just for protection. She really don't know much about swords, even though she carried it around.**

This was the day Amia actually talked to Ganondorf.

"Why do you still keep all that magic on your face?" She asked, leaning against the door sill. He glared at her though the mirror.

"Because it makes me look more evil." He said, going to sit on the couch, and eat his breakfeast.

"No...it makes you look old." She said, laughing. He gave her another scold. She sat down next to him. Waved her hand all over his face.

"There...now you look like the person I lived with for...a while." She said, and burst out laughing. "You did a good job at looking old Ganny!"

His face wasn't at all angry looking, no furrowed eyebrows, no beard either...no more retarted fangs either. She pulled the stupid looking crown-jewel thing out. And his hair became short and spiky like, like Link's hair. Only red.

"Now I still don't get how you got your voice to change...because it's deffinately to grandpa-ee." She said.

"So you came in here just to give me a friggin make over." He mumbled.

"Change your voice, I can't stand it!" She yelled.

He groaned, and cleared his throat. "Happy?" He asked, then took a big mouthful of eggs. Just so he didn't have to talk.

"There. Now your finally 25. Not 55." She said, laughing.

"I wasn't 55." He said, mouth full of eggs, still. Amia smiled. She could hear him swallow. Then she got up and started leaving, but he grabbed her arm.

"Your doing those stupid mind tricks again aren't you?" He asked her. She shook her head no. Ganondorf was about to take another spoonful when...

"Are you ever going to go-evil again?" He asked her.

She gave him a major glare, "Are you ever going to stop....wait...do you hear that...?" She asked, standing up.

Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding. The War Bell rang out. Ganondorf dropped the fork, Amia ran to her room. The guards shuffled around, it was only 6 am. Ganondorf was going out on parole, and Amia couldn't sleep, thats why they were awake so early. Link ran still putting a hard golden metal shoe on, nearly tripping.

Amia looked at him. Ran in his apartment, then to Ayden's old room, which was now hers. Put her armor on, which was just somethign Ezera would wear. Then the high metal boots. She ran down the halls, just like the other guards. Until she realized, her sword.

"Amia!" Amia shouted, and her sword, named after herself, for herself, came flying above the crowd, and then got clutched by her hands.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rise Of The Snows  
Chapter 21: The war...the end of it all  
ArtyQ50

General Gage's people were ranked out by people on foot, then horse, the 15 elephants, with huge saddles on them. Holding 50 men. Aftter the elephants, came the Gorons. They were dusted out with magic so they would serve under Gage. Then that was it. But there could still be more coming.

For Hyrule, they had all there archer's lined up on the Great Walls of Hyrule. Then they had men on foot first, and then horse. All of them wanted to turn back and run, but they held there ground.

General Wolfe's troops had come, only a day in advance, all on there own accord. Thankfully they all knew how to fight. Ezera's were in normal Hylian armor. Zelda did manage to get more weaopons and spares. El and Jcop stayed inside the walls of Hyrule for surpirse attacks.

General Gage (Temar) came riding up to the center of the Battle field. Zelda took her horse and actually asked Amia instead of Link. Link was put-off by that. But Amia couldn't die, so maybe that was the whole idea.

The two rode fourth to Gage. Whom was smiling wide, "Well I see you made it back safely, spie." He chuckled. Amia spit on the ground, Link smiled, becaus he was watchign them with his hawkeye.

"Either surrender now, or die." Gage said.

"I wouldn't have gotten such a massive army if I were to surrender!" Zelda growled.

"Have you seen my dragons yet?" Gage asked, with a cheap smile on. His hand raised up, then three Hornbacked Dragons came out from crouchign behind the elephants. Zelda watched, there was 3 of them. Then Gage shouted out, "Send to me, Taren!" Then a huge massive golden plated, black-eyed dragon came out. The Wings huge. Link didn't need his HawkEye to see this Dragon.

Ganondorf looked at Link, "Link."

Link stared at him.

"Trust me for this little war. For now at least, just trust me!" Ganondorf said.

Link shook his head yes, "Jus tfor this war! Afterwards, anything can happen."

"Deal." Ganondorf mumbled.

"Have you seen my dragons?" She asked him. Then looked at Amia. She shouted a command in Snow. And El and Jacop came flying over the wall.

Then Zelda and Amia rode back, there horse's hooves crunching in the snow. Gage stode back also. The war began with two horns sounding, many dragons and other animals roaring out. And it started.

Evryone running at eachother. Amia ran against her Army, back to the walls. The Hylian archers shot, killing Gage's first round. Horses hooves sounding like thunder, as they bolted ahead against the people running on foot.

Ganondorf, Link, Asuncion, Leo, Tristan, Shayd,Ayden,and Amia had stayed back with the two Dragons. The reason was because they all could morph into animals. ayden and Shayd couldn't, but Ayden had special powers.

They watched Ayden. He unsheathed his sword, Lighteing cracked out, and hit his sword, then spirals of electricity ran through it. He smiled. Shayd pulled out her wooden flute. Your all probably wondering why she was playing the flute...well heres why.

The wind started blowing through, and shapes, human shapes started to be made from the snowflakes. This is what Ayden and Shayd practiced while they were up in SnowPeak so long. Bringing the Snow Ghosts back.

Only 2,300 came in the wind. Amia smiled and looked at them all. Ayden, he was King over them all. Shayd she was Queen over them too. Leo couldn't wait any longer, he burst into a wolf and bolted for the battle.

"Theres are signal!" Link shouted, bursting into a wolf also. And running to join, the pack of wolves bolted. Amia looked at them all. Ayden and Shayd ran ahead. It was just her and Ganondorf.

"Now?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, now!" She yelled.

Ganondorf threw her a small black necklace with the Fused Shadow chip on it. She ripped the chip off, and placed it in it's spot in her sword, Thee Amia. It glowed golden, and she turned towards Ganondorf, He 'poofed' into the pig-beast-thing. And she jumped up and stood on his back. Forming a strong crossbow.

The Hylian archer's shot lines down quickly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(We are focussing on Leo)

Leo was running his heart out. Jumping and leaping over spears ready to stab him. Somtimes he felt a oain in his sides from fleating arrows and spears. He was a big image. So he changed back into a human. Stabbiing the Temar warriors, so they could plummite to there death.  
He found General Gage. Thats who he had been looking for. General Gage was much bigger in person, then threw HawkEye.

He towered over Leo, like Ganondorf did with Link. Leo spun around Gage, as he swung his heavy axe around aimlessley. He stabbed him in the leg. Gage threw his axe into the crowd, hoping it to hit a Hylian. He drew his sword from it's sheath. Just then did Leo notice what Gage was wearing on his belt. It had 2 scalples in it, a hammer, and 5 swirling tipped daggers.

They got into combat. Swords clanging eachother with the metalic ring. Leo cut him across the shoulder, Gage yelled out. He tried to stab him again, only to be kicked off with his iron boot. Gage spun around, his elbow hitting Leo in the face, then his leg kicked around and kicked him in the cut. Leo fell to his knees. Gage drew one of his swirl-tipped-daggers from his belt. Pulled Leo's hair back and his head.

He cut Leo's arms with the dagger, and stabbed him with the same dagger in the chest. Leo screamed. Gage twirled the knife around in his chest. Leo could barely move his arms. they were bleeding baddly. Gage took another dagger, stabbed it next to the same one. More pain burned through Leo's body. He mad all the rest in his chest too. Then he let Leo get back up. Blood was draining out of him.

It was very difficult to breath, or even walk. He made one more lunge at Gage. It's just that Leo was too weak. He fell again. Only to be knee'd in the face by his iron boot. Blood and lost teeth came out of Leo's mouth.

Gage pulled him back up to wher he was on his knees. Now Leo knew what those many daggers wre for. But the scalple. He tried to fight, but he was to weak. Gage held his his head back. He took the scalpel. Gage seen the fine pink scars on Leo's face, and retraced them, cutting into his skin, deeper then before. Leo screamed in aganization. He felt blood pour down his face in his mouth and to his eyes. Gage took his sword and made the last cut.

He thrusted it into Leo's throat, it came out the other side, snapping his neck, with a loud crack. Leo had a big gaping hole in his throat. Gage simply plucked all his daggers from Leo, and laughed. Leo's crippled still bleeding body layed there. He felt people step on him.

Leo died.

NOW TO KERRIAN

Kerrian ran very sneakily to a soldier on a horse. She pulled him down, and stabbed him in the chest. She jumped up on his horse. Then the man, she just kicked down, stabbed her in the thigh. "OW! You Temar people just don't give up, do you?" The she pulled the dagger out and threw it, and ran towards other Temar people. Until there was a sudden pain in her back, she looked down, it was shot by crossbow, to the fact that it went through her armor and all the way through.

Kerrian could feel blood coming out of her mouth. She slid off the horse, except her foot got stuck in the stirups. The horse got scared, and bolted, Kerrian went screaming. Half her body dragging on the snowy ground, blood making a nice trail. She tried to turn up then. Her horse got shot in the head. It flipped over, on her leg, and shattered it all the way to her hip. Pain went screaming threw her leg and out ehr mouth.

Her scream was high. She pulled out, but then, a Temar soldier had a spear and stabbed her in the back, so hard it went through her armor, and to her heart.

Kerrian died.

NOW TO ASUNCION AND TRISTAN

They were a pack, ripping people apart, like a child with chicken wings. ((TEeHHEE)) There sharp fangs could penetrate through the soldier's thick armor. Asuncion got stabbed in the side many times, but Tristan protected her. Arrows did come more often to the large white wolves in the crowd. There pink paws landed on many dead. All of Temars horses were shot down by the archers.

Tristan looked at the elephant, then to Asuncion. She growled, "Let's kill it!" Then they bolted towards the first elephant. Tristan ran fast, jumping right up on the giant elephant's trunk, it's claws digging into it. Many Temar soldiers tried to jump on Tristan, merely suceeding. Tristan bit one of the saddle ropes. He looked for Asuncion, she wasn't there. But he knew she would come soon.

The saddle slid off, all the men in it, either surverely wounded or dead. Tristan had arrows everywhere. He bit out the ones that wre close. He pulled the steering roppes so the elephant would crash into the other one. It worked. He jumped of the elephant, as it fell into the other. Tristan looked around for another blob of white fur. He couldn't find it. He started panicking.

He heard one of the HornBack dragons roar out. Asuncion was in it's claws. Tristan watched, for that was the only thing it could do. The snow everywhere, was no longer white, but red. Blood in thick puddles. Asuncion climbed up it's leg, taking a dagger in her mouth, and in her hands, using them as pegs to climb up it's body. She got to it's back. And stabbed it in the head.

It crashed, Asuncion. Was rather high, and she went screamig, just then did Tristan notice that his wife was going to die, her leg was limping, and she had millions of scractches in her back. Somehow, Asuncion managed to fall under the dragon...and get squished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Tristan roared out. He ran for her...it was to late. The dragon landed, killing Tristan's wife. While he was running to her. He tripped over a certain body.

It took him a while to realize that the masacered body was once Leo. "Leo." He mumbled, Tristan's wolf pack was completly gone. He then met the body of the HornBack. He couldn't push it off her. "No!" He yelled. Then he left in rage, going after the biggest dragon out there, Teran.

NOW TO EL AND JACOP

Jacop was tackling soldiers down, El was burning them to death. They also stomped on them, notourisly. When it came to the two HornBack Dragons. They knew this fight was going to take place int eh sky.

The flew up in the air, above the bloody battle field. Jacop took the bigger one, his wing hooks clawed into the dragon, just so he could get a good grip. Then Jacop had to tare into the HornBacks rough skin, as it to was clawing at his underbelly. Jacop then thought, he rapped his jaws aorunf the dragons thin neck, and chomped. It broke and the dragon went tumbling down. Except, he was going to land on a bunch of Hylians. Jacop nose-dived and grabbed the dead dragon, threw him back into the Temar's area.

El, she had a dragon that was using fire also. They were both scorching eachother's skin. Except for the fact that El's skin was fire proof. El charged into the dragon, with her horns. IT going right into the dragon's heart. and ending it quickly. She burned it to a crisp, and only ashes flew to the ground. El smiled and went to the ground. She attacked many elephants with Jacop, pulling them to the ground. Until Teran came, and threw Jacop to the ground.

He crashed into El. Knocking her over. Teran was huge, compared to the two of them. Teran was a she, and she blew fire out, it was blue fire. So it actually hurt El. She went behind Jacop, he seemed to be used to blue fire.

"Jacop, go to your real size!" El shouted from behind him

Jacop roared out, his ice flame hitting the blue, conquering over it for a bit, until it was hlf and half. Jacop grew until he was a tad bit bigger then Teran. This was his normal size. Teran rammed into him, he flew across the plain, and crashed into the Castle Walls. Breaking them down.  
This was the worst possible thing that oculd happen. Temar could get in there now with no problem. Jacop flew up, El tried her hardest to battle the dragon down. IT didn't quite work.

Jacop came back, raging with anger. He blew out ice fire again, this time more powerful. Then he charged into her, crashing her into Death Mountain. Rocks fell on her. And blood came out from underneath, enough blood to fill a 5 ft. deep pool. Jacop smiled, El looked at him. Then they contiued going after them, except Temar's people kept coming and coming and coming, no matter how hard Hyrule fought.

Soon all of the Ezera troops were gone, then half of Wolfe's...and ALL of Hyrules.

NOW TO TRISTAN ZELDA AND LINK

Tristan had cought up to Zelda and Link, in his human form. Link was now also in his human form. Shotting arrows at Temar's weakness in there armor. Tristan told them about Leo and Asuncion. Only he wanted to cry so bad, but if he did, maybe later he couldn't cry at all, because there'd be no Hyrule left, so thats why Tristan continued to fight.

The Snow Ghosts...or real people now, stayed back in the walls of Hyrule until complete need was well needed. And that was soon to come. Ayden stayed back with his people and so did Shayd.

There was now no moe snow, just blood and smooshed ground. El and Jacop retreated to the Castle, to help build the wall back up. All the elephants were gone. But the fleet of Gorons rolled down Death Mountain.

"El!" Link shouted. EL heard her name, and listned, "EL! Go get Darbus, the Goron Patriarch! He should know how to stop the Gorons!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs. And with that El flew out, and came back with Darbus. Just in time, Darbus had shouted the command. The Gorons turned back and now fought for Hyrule. And other Gorons came from the Main Death Mountain. Many people raging, bodies covred the grounds.

NOW TO AMIA AND GANONDORF

Ganondorf was no longer in his beast form, but fighting along side Amia. Her sword glowing she was powerful...just as powerful as Ganondorf. But then a few seconds later, she over thrown him. She was going as fast as a speeding bullet, loading her crossbow up, shooting, stabbing people, and reloading again. Ganondorf killed them all easily. Then he seen Link, Amia had split, and ran off to kill more people. Link was stuck.

"Oy!" Ganondorf yelled, Link looked up, so did the stupid soldiers. Then Link stabbed them all, with a simple 'Great Spin.'

Then he ran to Ganondorf, they ran into a big crowd of people. Link hit Ganondorf's back, and they did that awesome spinning thing, Link's feet continusly hitting soldiers in the face. Then they went out stabbing people again. Once again they split.

Link found another General from Temar. He smiled, and his bow hit him in the back. The General turned towards him. Rushing towards Link, they went into 'Chance.'

Then Link seen a sword tap the General on the back. It was Ganondorf, he swung, and killed him. Link smiled.

"Thanks." Link mumbled, realizing he had thanked his worst enemy ever. Then he ran off after General Gage. Ganondorf continued killing Temar soldiers.

Zelda swung her sword around, she had improved her fighting skills. Then she called on the four light spirits, to grant her light arrows. Which were much more powerful then normal ones. She hit backs with someone, swung her sword around and hit them in the side.

"Ah!" Amia yelped, the sword stayed stuck there. Amia had blood draining down her arms, then she pulled it. The sword bent, as if it were stuck in rock. Amia smiled, "It's 'kay, Zelda, WAtch OUT!" Amia yelled pushing her head down.

The huge axe swung at the two women. Zelda and Amia smiled at eachother, and wwent after him. Zelda created a diversion by shooting light arrows at the giant. The axe swung, missign Zelda by a few feet. She shrieked, but cut his arm off with one quick slice. Blood shot out from his main vein.

Amia took this as an advantage, and jumped on his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, choking him. The man punched her in the face, Amia flew off, right in the temple. She layed on the ground, knocked out for the time being.

Ganondorf started feeling tired, as he swung his sword around, until he keeled over. He was knocked out also.

Zelda watched the giant raise his sword with his left hand, and stabbed it through her chest, going through the ground. Zelda stood there stunned. "No!" She shouted, anger rushign through ehr along wiht adrenaline. Repeaditly stabbing him in the back and neck until he had fallen over.

She kneeled to Amia's side. "Pleh...bleh...yuuuuuck...get this sword out of me. I'm kinda stuck here." Amia said. Zelda grabbed the hilt and pulled.

"Good job, by the way!" Amia said. With a wide smile. Her wound healing, in fact all of them healing.

Ganondorf had gotten up. Amia seen him, she pulled her cross bow back and it shot it, it flew threw the sky. Ganondorf ducked and got back up, "What are you trying to do?!" He shouted, over the rest of the soldiers.

"Turn around!" Amia yelled. Ganondorf did, and he seen another soldier lying on the ground, just about to kill him. "Oh." He mumbled.

Amia went looking for Link. He was fighting General Gage, Gage was falling apart. Link lifted his sword to Gage's head, and a horrible sound came out.

Amia covered her ears, but she was the only one who could hear it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She shouted, running for Link, whom was dropping to his knees. Blood coming out of his mouth. The blue-flamed sword stayed there, sitting in his chest. Amia reached him, pulling it out, and putting Link gently on the ground. She looked at Gage, he was running off to another horse.

She drew her crossbow, and it flew threw the air, hitting him square in the back, falling. Amia shot again, perfect hit. And ran too him. "You tortured me once, now it's my turn!" She yelled. But she bent down over him, took her sword out, it glowed against the hate towards Gage.

She smiled, "I am not like any person you have ever met, once this war is over, I'm going to kill every soldier who gotten away...I'm going to give you this!" She screamed, the sword scraping over his face, burning it. His skin bubbled, till it was black and to the bone. Then she stabbed him in the chest. Smiled, with drawing her green-trimmed sword. Walking away from him, she clapped her hands twice. And he blew up. Body parts flying everywhere.

Then she rushed back to Link, "ZELDA!" She screamed, her lungs burning. Zelda ran, then pulled him up, draggin him to the Castle. Amia looked at everyone, they had retreated. The Snows, leftover Hyilians, Ezeras, and Wolfe's people, all got pulled back. Temar was increasing upon there numbers. Amia walked beside Link.

"Link remeber what I told you? About me being the greatest weapon on this Earth, get a good look at me now, because this might be that last time you'll ever see me. But when this war is over, kill him...kill Ganondorf, he's goignto overthrow Hyrule...So save your strength now." Amia said smilng. Every soldier, fighting for Hyrule, mad e it back into the walls safely. Ganondorf looked at Amia just stand there.

"Go get Ayden." She ordered. Ganondorf bowed his head and then asked, "Are you going to...do your 'kill.' Thing?" He asked. She didn't respond. Until she ran towards him, and hugged him. Stretching on her tip toes just to get eye-level, she glared at him and said.

"I...can't...wait...to...be...free...because I hate your living guts...and I hope you rot in the fires of Hell...you ruined my life, gave me lies to tell that I thought were my life. Put me on drugs for only the God's know how long, you transformed me into this demond, that you call intresting. A weopon...I am..not. But my sword is...your feeding everyone lies." Her voice became threating.

Ganondorf backed away, she shouted. "Leave! Go get Ayden!" Seh shouted, her hands clecnhed into fists. Ganondorf ran back, Ayden came.

"Ayden...hwo strong is your lightening power right now?" She asked him, looking out at the new fleet of Temar soldiers coming, arrows were being shot out, but also were being deflected by Amia's shield.

"Strong."

"Good. I'm going to make a shield, you need to...electrocute me..it'll be more powerful if you do. Once you do run, I might kill you." She said.

"Will you live?" Ayden asked, realizing she was going to sacrfice it all for Hyrule.

"Most likely...now do it." She said.

Ayden started backing away. Zelda watched form the walls. She seen the lighteing come out of Ayden's hands, like every bolt hitting his sister. Zelda turned away. Then she seen Ayden runnign back as fast as he could, his hair statticy. Everyone was asking him questions.

His sister looked back at Hyrule, her head lifting towards the drew her sword, pulled the Fused Shadow out. Put it in her mouth and swallowed it.

She kept her eyes closed, and opened them, for them to be a coal black. "I'll let you take over for now, because whats the point, I have a power, why not use it." she mumbled to herself. Her hands unfolded from the fists. Her hands sprawled out. IT started snowing, snow coverign the Earth by inches...adding so fast.

Temar reached in shooting range. And shot her. The shield deflected it. Then the shield wrapped around them all, every single Temar soldier. Her silvery-white hair whipped around in the wind. A soldier shot her, she had her shield around them all, so it did hit her. She fell to hers knees. Eyes opened.

Zelda still watching. Snow was starting to cloud her view.

"Oh crap...I...can't do this...no no no no...no!" She shouted, the shield starting to let out. Amia coughed, the Fused Shadow flew up and onto the snow. Getting covered by thousands of flakes. Seh flung her sword, which seemed to have no more use.

"I'm much more powerful then this...how come it isn't working!" She yelled. Then looked down at her right hand, her tirforce was...gone.

_Let me take over..._Her demon said.

Before she could answer her body went a-wall. The shield went back up, there was a loud boom, blood covered everwhere, the newly fallen snow, now drenched in blood. Amia's human body collapes, blood coming out of tear duct, nose, and ears. The deomnd flew off into the mountains, and blew away. Forever gone, released and searching for another host.

All of Temar was gone. The war ended. Everyone stood there, amazed, feelings of mixed emotions. Hyrule had won. They cheered. Screamed. Ayden and Shayd kissed, it was cute. Then everyhtign went through them Who lived and who died?

Tristan didn't even bother talking to anyone. Link had gotten healed, Amia had sent healing powers towards Link, so he wouldn't die otherwise he would've.

He walked towards the crippled down bodies of evey faithful soldier in Hyrule. He looked at Leo. "Nooo...Leo." He mumbled, looking at his mauled up face. Then he reached a golden colored horse, with long red hair flowing from underneath.

"Kerrian." Link managed to say. Closing her eyes with his hand. The horse seemed to have shattered her leg, and there was a spear in her back.

Then he reached Amia. Her body seemed to be less horrid. Except for the blood. Link bent down, ready to cover her eyes. When a surge of energy burst throguh him, and he went totally dark. Red-eyed Dark Link.

He went robotically turning towards Ganondorf. He looked at the Dark Link. "Link?" He asked him. He went to draw his sword, there was none. Link reached for his, and with one steady swift motion, it went through that one white scar. Link came back to normal and looked at him, Ganondorf fell over.

He was dead.

"Link!" Zelda yelled. "You...you killed him....we are officially ridden of our evil."

Link looked at him, he had just killed him. Just that easily. There was no switch. Absolutely no fiht left...he was gone.

Link smiled with appreceation. "Finally." Link smiled, Ganondorf was gone. He was Dark Link for a bit, and it killed him that fast. Being Dark did kill him. Amia had perfected the art of being dark, and saved all of Hyrule.

(Sorry bout that, kinda bad but, it gets to the point)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The age didn't matter anymore. Hyrule thanked Link. Forgot about Amia completely, and just considered Link and Zelda there heroes. Tristan had wondered off into a far away place, he had mass depression.

Link married once he turned 21. He married Amorai. He really didn't care who she was related too. Over the years, Amia, Leo, Asuncion, and many other soldiers, were burned.

Link had 4 children with Amorai, they are living in Ordon. There children are Quin, Grant, Alexandra, and Landon.

Ayden is married to Shayd, they had two children, Sirane and Kori. Twin boy and girl. Ayden continued ruling over his people, he smashed the mirror 'Li an Thray' so nothing would happen again. He made sure all chemicals or fixings to make 'Saleems Gas' were banished. Ayden is staying in touch with Link's family and Zelda's.

Zelda continued ruling over her people, the war had changed her completely and she cared even more for her counrty. Zelda made a long running tab of her soldiers who died in this battle. They all rebuilt the castle, it is much bigger iwht even higher walls.

Rumors say Zelda is dating someone...but no one knows, she still might be in grief for Rogir.

As for Ganondorf, Riaz and the rest of his thieves...they were either murdered in the war, or put to death.

Leo, Asuncion, and Kerrian...loved and remebered by everyone. Still puting flowers on there grave stones.

Lastly...Amia. Her sword completely sunken, taken down Lake Hylia in the Water Temple, buried in there deepest area they had. And guarded by the sprit Lanayruo. The sword will never be touched by anyone on the face of this earth.

As for Amia...no one knows. They all thoguth she was immortal. But clearly that didn't become true, but if you were her, I don't think you'd want to come back either.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~_The End~_

**_Acknoledgments_**

First I want to thank, Wantaco79, for reviewing on my first story and parts of this one. 79 gave me courage to keep writing  
I want to thank Tippers2 who also reviwed on my story  
I want to thank the anonymous reader, Amia for reviweing so much on Cheating Death.  
I want ot thantk all other's who reviwed  
I also want to thank to Starll

I want to thank the Japenese dude who created LoZ  
I want to thank other stories I have read, so I get a better idea on how to write fanfics  
I want to thank Garth Nix, for improving my voacabualry, and expanding my knowledge on this stuff

Music

You might think it's crazy, but when I type I need music, I want to thank 'A dark Congregation' song by the Hush Sound, for inspiring the character: Amia.

I want to thank Cobra Starship, I love them to death, and I love listening to them when my fingers had cramps.

Thanking I don't wanna be

Thanking Do you wanna touch

Thanking Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Thanking So What

and finally thanking..............Iron Man...which has nothing to do with it, but it's a good movie.


End file.
